Immortal: I Forever Love You
by FallingStar682
Summary: Anberliegh. Bred by vampires to be a weapon. An assassin. Brought up on lies and a love that wasn't real. Seen by her father as a disposable pawn in an experiment. Things are different now, protected by the Cullen's with a real love, she will fight to keep her family together. Fight to find where she belongs, to discover the truth, and who killed her mother. More summery in profile
1. Immortal: I forever Love You Prologue

**This Chapter has been edited from its original. I dont own anything twilight, ****S.M. does. Enjoy!**

**Prologue: Anberliegh**

_Livin' in a world so cold _

_Wastin' Away_

_Livin' in a shell with no soul _

_Since you've gone away_

_Livin' in a world so cold _

_Countin' the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away from me_

_World So Cold: Three Days Grace_

My mother's name is Rebecca. I love her more than anything, and she loves me the same way. In my six short years of life, we had already been through more than most people go through their entire lives, and for that, we were inseparable. I have a lot of memories of her and me together, but one plagues my mind every day I am alive. One above all else is the only one I wish I could forget.

We were running through the dense, cold forest of Northern Europe. My mother was holding my hand tight in her cold grip. I could hear the man behind us getting closer with every passing second. We ran along the edge of a lake before my mother took a sharp right and plunged into more wilderness. Trees flew past us at amazing speeds. For a second I could not hear the man behind us and thought that maybe we had lost him. My mother stopped and hid me behind a large tree stump that was surrounded by shrubbery.

"Stay here and do _not_ move, no matter what, do you hear me?" She whispered frantically.

I nodded my head, knowing that I would never disobey my mother.

"And baby, I want you to remember everything I ever told you. If I am kil… If something happens today, to…me, you always know where to find me, right?" She asked holding me to her.

A noise was heard in the distance and my mother let go of me. "I forever love you, Enber."

Unable to speak at the moment I just looked at her. My eyes filled with as much love as there could be in this world, and she understood.

Another noise was heard closer to us. My mother ran out to the middle of the clearing. She glanced at me, pleading me to close my eyes, but as a tall man entered the small clearing, I couldn't look away. The man was wearing black slacks. No shoes were covering his pale white feet, as well as there was no shirt covering his pale chest. He did wear a cloak. Not uncommon for that time, my mother owned multiple cloaks as did I, but his wearing of a cloak prevented me from seeing his hair color. At the time I looked at his face memorizing every line, every curve, and every shape, and his eyes... I never wanted to forget him, and I don't think I could have.

This man was a good one to two feet taller than my mother. Her short five foot and two inches, which she passed along to me, made her look like a child next to the man.

"Where are you going _Becca?" _He snarled.

"I was going home," She answered simply.

"Well not for long, you know I am surprised you didn't _see_ this coming?" He grinned, referring to her ability to see small bits of the future.

"You know how it works, I only see if I think that they may be a threat to me. I never thought you as a threat, why should I now?" She asked. I could tell she was trying to stay calm, but she was scared, we both were.

"I want to know where the human is," He told her rudely.

"She is gone."

"You really expect me to believe she is gone. You two have not been separated since you met her. Now tell me where she is."

"I don't know, I moved her. You will never find her," She told him crossing her arms. "Why do you want her anyway?"

"You know why, she is only a human. A child you had before you were changed. And yet she has the promise all the powers you have."

"She has more," She smiled.

"More. _More. _Like what?" He asked intrigued.

"It is of no concern to you, she will never be changed," She told him.

"You will find I can be very persuasive, and humans do anything for the ones they love," He said as he stepped closer to her.

"You forget, I can make her not remember me. If you try to use me to get her, I will wipe her memory clean of me."

_No, _I thought, _I would never forget you._

"Then you are more of a nuisance than an asset," He said as he grabbed her around her neck.

After that everything happened so fast. I watched as his mouth descended on her neck, and a horrible ripping noise bled throughout the air. Then he ripped off her limbs, her screams cut through me like razors. Tears gushed out of my eyes as I starred at the scene unfurling before me. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. This man killed my mother because she protected me. I felt sick to my stomach, and it was only worsened by the sickly sweet smell that now occupied the air. Then everything started to go dark.

The last thing that my mother had planned that day was to be murdered. She thought she would have a confrontation with this man and be on her way. Life never goes how you plan it. When I came to the sun was starting to peak over a mountain and fill the lonely woods with light. I remembered everything about the day before, except what the man looked like, or his name. It was as if someone took an eraser to my memory and smudge out the letters of his name. His face, which I once knew plane for plane was now a blur. The only thing that I could remember clearly was red eyes.

I stood up and saw a pile of ashes that used to be my mother. Where I used to be filled with happiness, I was now filled with anger and hate. I would find this man and I would kill him.

The sun was high in the sky by the time I finished burying my mother. With no clue where to go, or what to do, I stood up high and started to walk. Life never goes how you plan it. My plan now was to learn all of my powers and master them to their extent. My mother said that they were limitless, I would find out. Because I may have been human, but not completely.

My mother's name was Rebecca. I loved her more than anything, and she loved me the same way. In my six short years of life, we had already been through more than most people go through their entire lives, and for that, we were inseparable. I have a lot of memories of her and me together, but one plagues my mind every day I am alive.


	2. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 1

**This Chapter has been edited from its original. I dont own anything twilight,S.M. does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One - September 13, 2012: Anberliegh**

_Well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I've choose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home, well I'm going home_

_Home By: Daughtry_

I pulled on my jeans and glanced over my shoulder at the sleeping man on the bed for a few seconds. He was very handsome, in that rock star on the rise sort of way. Maybe because that is what he is. His last single has been number one on a lot of charts for weeks. People were starting to recognize him on the streets, and he was ready to start his life… With me. I was not one to have ties, and he wanted the biggest tie of all. I sighed as I started toward the door. I grabbed my guitar and put it in its case, but before I shut the lid I ran my fingers along the front. My guitar was the only thing that I kept with me. I slung my case over my shoulder and went over to the coffee table. I pulled out a letter from my pocket and set it in the middle of the table, along with a shiny silver ring. Walking out, I shut the door as quietly as I could, then locked the door and slid the key under.

I left, left the apartment, the building, the city, and his life. This was not the first time that I had done this, nor would it be the last.

I walked until the sun was up, and the highway was busy with vehicles. I had no clue where I was going, but then again I never did. I didn't know when I left New York, but somehow I ended up here in Florida. I thought about going back home. Not home to the musician, who was now waking up expecting to see the still sleeping form of his fiancé, but instead a note explaining that I could not marry him. He would be upset, but he knew it was a possibility. I told him the first night we met that I was not the wedding type. Instead, I could go home to my _family._ They weren't related to me in any way, but they were the only people who I could trust. In the back of my mind though, I knew I shouldn't go home. I knew _he _would be there. _He _was still upset with me because of when I left last time. _He_ should be mad, and _he _should get over me. I was not _his_ forever. She was out there; right now she was getting ready to celebrate her birthday. _He _didn't even know who she was yet. How did I know that? Well it was one of my "talents" so to speak, and I wasn't human

Just then a truck pulled over. "Hey girl, you need a ride?" An attractive man asked.

"Yes I do, boy," I told him smiling.

"Where are you headed?" He asked dropping his sunglasses down his nose to look at me as I climbed into his truck, and I got a glimpse of dark brown eyes.

"Seattle," I replied. _Seattle! Did I really just say Seattle._

"From Orlando?" He asked confused.

"Ya. I know people out there," I said as I looked out the front window.

"Well I am headed to Atlanta, so you are welcome to ride with me until then." He told me flashing another one of his scruffy, rugged, sexy smile. "By the way I am Chris."

"Name's Anberliegh," I said and smiled again.

Seattle. _Seattle. _I was going to Seattle for the first time in years. I was going _home._ To my family, the _Cullen's_. To _him. _

It took me a few days to actually get to Seattle. Hitchhiking may be the least expensive way to travel (Not that money was a problem for me), but it was time consuming. I enjoyed the people I met, and I wasn't exactly worried about being murdered. When I got there I went to my old apartment. It did pay off to have a living space in a few different towns, under a few different names, it made so I could disappear. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. A small hallway greeted me. The first door on the right was the kitchen; on the left was a dining room. Go straight and you end up in the living room, where I was standing now. A second hallway led you past a bathroom, guest room, and into the master bedroom. The apartment was fully furnished, but I had no clothes or food. Looking at the clock, I decided that it was a good time to go shopping.

I picked up a few flyers along the way to the store for jobs, since I would be here a while before the Cullen's even moved to Washington. I wouldn't see them for a while, but already this rainy place felt like home. I smiled at myself and walked into the store, picking up another flyer for a needed drummer in a band. I couldn't believe I was going to see them again, it had been years. Actually 66 years since I last saw any of them. Only a few more months before _my family_ and I would be in the same state, a year before the girl would move here, and two years before I would see them.


	3. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 2

**This Chapter has been edited from its original. I dont own anything twilight, S.M. does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two - February 2013: Edward**

_This is my only hope_

_That the love that will not let me go_

_Will find its way back into your life_

_So I will not close my eyes_

_Until I see you by my side_

_Loving me tonight_

_If I hold out my hand_

_Would you change where you're standing now_

_Just come back to me_

_Come Back to Me by: Trading Yesterday_

I sat in the sand on a miserable day watching the water of the ocean. The sky was a dark grey and the water was even darker. Why was I even here? I hated beaches, the sand was messy and the water too salty.

Then I remembered why I was here, Annie loved the beach.

The water moved up the beach and back down, I matched my breathing to it. In and out. Each time the water came to me, it went away. But it always came back. _She'll always come back, Edward. _I heard my father's voice in my head. He said that the day after she left. The day after Annie left. In and out. The water always came back to me, _would she? _Each time the water came back I knew it would leave, like Carlisle knew she would leave, like she knew she would leave. In and out. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair.

_Annie has her own life. She comes and goes as she pleases, but she is always there when she is needed. She is loyal to us, her family. She always has been. She has a way of showing up whenever help is needed._

I needed her now. Right now, Right here.

My family was separated across the world right now. We did this every few years. We would spend a few months alone, then met somewhere and try to live like a normal human family. Each place we went I kept looking for her, and kept thinking that she would show up one day. I wasn't the only one. Rose and Esme did too. They loved her as much as I did. Alice, Jasper, and Emmet; however, didn't even know her. She left before they joined us, and we never talked about her. It was as though we forgot her when they were around. She was probably to blame for that. Then there was Carlisle. I never truly knew how he felt about her leaving because I never knew their whole story. He always put on a brave face, for Esme and rose, but I would bet my soulless existence that he was dying inside. More so than the rest of us.

In and out. I was reminded of the day Annie left.

**May 1946…**

I watched her from the shadow of a large oak tree that was in the park. She was at the outdoor grocery store picking up fruit. Annie was wearing a strapless white sundress that stopped at her knees and small white sandals. Her long black hair, which now had streaks of dark brown and deep red from the sunlight, fell in loose ringlets to the middle of her back. She laughed at something the man at the registered had said and I could hear the beautiful melody from here. Her ice blue eyes that could be deadly cold now gave off warmth from her breathtaking smile. And her skin, oh god her skin, was slightly glowing in the sunlight. Almost sparkling, but the human eye would never catch it. I could practically _feel_ her skin under my hands, against my_ lips_. The man complimented her and she blushed slightly. She gave her thanks, paid for her things and left the outdoor grocery store. Annie made her way to the flower stand down the street and started to talk to the women running it. She walked so gracefully and I was mesmerized by her movement. How her hair slightly bounced with each step, I wanted to run my fingers through it; pulling it slightly, the way she liked it. I started to breath faster as I thought about running my hands down her body, I wanted her right now. Anger ran through me as a man bought a flower and handed it to her. She giggled politely as he kissed her hand. One look into her eyes and he was hers. I was relieved as she said goodbye to the man and the woman and walked into the bookstore to return a book. I could read the man's mind that he was upset because Annie declined his offer for a dinner. I smiled to myself knowing why she would not be able to join him tonight, she would be with me.

Annie returned her book and walked out of the book store. Everything was almost too much to bear, her skin, her voice, her eyes. She walked over to say hello to a couple of her friends and I found myself thinking about getting lost in her eyes. Her sky-ice blue eyes. I was frozen as her eyes turned directly toward me. The beautiful sky-ice blue sending a shiver down my spine from the desire in them.

"Excuse me sir, but staring is rude," She said in a voice that was low and seductive, it made me want to pin her to the tree and kiss her until we disappeared. At first I found myself incapable of moving so the only thing I could do was stare at her with as much desire as was in my being.

She laughed at me, then grabbed the front of my shirt and started to pull me toward the house; being careful of the sunlight, and staying in the shadows. We were the only two home, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were on a holiday for the weekend and would be back tomorrow. I welcomed this because it gave us free reign. None of the others knew we were this intimate, and until Annie wanted to tell them we would remain in secret. I wanted to tell the world that I was with her, I loved her. I grabbed her hand and removed it from my shirt, lacing my fingers through hers. She sighed and I looked at her, hoping that she would give something away. Her thoughts were always the same, what she wanted me to hear or see. Right now the only thing I could get from her was the look of the sidewalk we were traveling down, then the front yard, then the door.

I planned to kiss her intensely the second the door shut, but with amazing speed she was away from me and in the kitchen before I could register another thought. I watched her for a few minutes, putting away her food, grabbing an apple and sitting at the dining room table to eat it. I walked over to her and sat across from her.

"You know, some people think it is impolite to stare," She said finishing her apple and throwing it away.

"And others think it is a compliment," I told her getting up to stand in front of her.

"And sometimes it means you want to drink their blood," Annie smiled and ran her finger down my neck.

I brushed some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She looked up at me with a smile. I wanted her so bad. Her smile faded and her eyes darkened slightly with desire. We have not been able to be together for years, someone always stayed behind, or wanted one of us to go with them. I cupped her face and leaned in.

"I love you," I whispered to her, my lips less than an inch away.

She turned her head before I could kiss her and then she sighed.

"Edward, you don't love me," She said sadly, her eyes turning a cold blue.

She always told me that. I hated when she did this. My feelings for her were real, why did she have to ruin the moment. I let go of her and left the room, leaving her standing in the kitchen. Ever since the first time we _shared_ anything she told me that this wasn't love. I sat on my bed scooting back until my back was against my head board, she didn't know she couldn't feel what I felt. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, letting out a long breath. I loved her, with everything I had I loved her.

I didn't hear Annie come into my room, and I jumped when I felt her climb on my bed. She knew that I needed a minute to cool down, but I knew that I wanted her near no matter how upset I was. I kept my eyes closed trying to ignore her but my eyes shot open when she straddled me. Her warmth hitting all the right places and instantly my anger was gone. I looked into her eyes and saw the care and trust that I knew she had for me. Now not only was my anger gone, but I was completely at her will.

"I have no doubt of your love for me, Edward. I love you too, but I am just saying that we are not meant to be forever. You keep saying that you love me like you believe we will be together for the rest of our existence. I won't be that one for you. Your forever is out there; she will show up one day and take you by surprise," She scooted closer until her body was flush with mine and laid her head on my shoulder. "I will always love you. When this girl comes along that love will change to that of a brother and sister. I knew I should not have even starting anything this intimate with you, but you were just too tempting with your looks and the things you said to me. Just don't be mad, Edward. Because I do love you back. I Forever Love you Edward."

She stayed there for a few minutes, holding me. At first I couldn't move. She never told me that I would love another. I couldn't imagine it. Then I felt her start to pull away.

"I just need you to trust me, Edward," She started to get up, but I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me. She snuggled back to my body laying her head on my shoulder again. If all I could get for now from her was this then I would take it. Maybe time and love would change her mind.

"I trust you; it is just hard to believe you when I feel this."

"I know, I know," She crooned wrapping her arms tighter around my neck.

I didn't care that she thought I didn't love her, I would show her. I started to run my lips across her neck every so often placing small kisses. I felt her hands slide into my hair and she pulled my mouth from her neck. I smiled at the smirk on her face, and groaned as her lips met mine. I have waited so long for this, too long. Any conversation that we had before this was gone. My mind was now melted and my body was hers. My hands started to move up and down her back, and she was mine. I reached for the top of her dress, and started to unzip it. She pulled away for a moment to lift it over her head and I groaned again, she was straddling me in only her underwear. Just the sight of her made wearing my pants uncomfortable, the zipper was starting to hurt. The last bits of sunlight were shining through the window, giving her skin a beautiful glow. I ran my hands up her chest, closing my eyes as my hands hit her breasts. Her whole body was so soft and warm, yet so hard and unyielding. She really had the best of both worlds being half vampire.

I felt her hands on my waist and then she started to unbutton my shirt, unbuttoning the top button with her teeth and removing my shirt. The warmth from her mouth made my eyes close as she kissed underneath my ear and licked down my neck. Annie pressed her lips at the base of my neck and I felt her smile. I gasped as she bit my neck, if I wasn't completely turned on before I was now. It was made obvious by the fact that I was about to burst out of my pants. She pressed her breasts against my chest as she moved her hips against mine, and lowering her mouth onto mine again. Her lips were like warm silk sliding across mine. The touch of her hands roaming across my chest and back felt like rays of sunshine in the summer. I growled as she bit my lower lip.

Right now she was at her most vulnerable. The times we were this intimate were the times that she allowed me into her mind the most. I could still only see and hear the things that she wanted me to, but now I could _feel_ more from her. I could feel the way I felt to her. It was incredibly sensual.

Her kiss deepened and her hands moved to my hair again. The feeling of her tongue on my bottom lip made me lose myself a little more as I opened my mouth to let her in. she slid her tongue into my mouth then ran her tongue along my teeth. A moment of panic always set in when she did this, fear of her hurting herself on my sharp teeth, but her skin was tougher than vampire skin. Not easily cut by our teeth. As her tongue fought for dominance over mine I felt her hands move to my waist putting pressure on my hip bones, causing me to thrust my hips forward. My hands moved from her back to her ribs beneath her breasts and I squeezed slightly. She moaned at the feel of a painful pleasure and my kissing became frantic. Annie removed herself from me only far enough to remove my jeans. She smiled up at me when she noticed that I was not wearing underwear, and started to slide my jeans down my legs with a little bit of my help. I let my head fall back as she ran her hands up my entire body and started to kiss me again…

That night I planned to have my way with her, to worship her and show her how beautiful she. I planned to make her know how much I loved her. Instead I laid there with her in my arms, knowing my plan failed. The second her skin touched mine, no, the second I looked into her eyes, I was hers. I don't know if it was the teenage state of mind that I was stuck in because of when I was changed, or the love I felt for her that made me want her so bad. She woke up from her short nap, having to only sleep a few hours a night, and was now drawing designs on my chest with her finger.

I ran my hands through her hair. "I forever love you, Enber."

She smiled and looked up at me. "I haven't heard that name used in a long time."

"Why do you always look so sad when I use it?" I asked her. "I can stop if you want."

"No... I like it when you do," She was quiet for a second. "The only other person that used it was my mother."

I was shocked. She only ever briefly talked of her mother and her past. We knew nothing of this girl that had been there most of our lives. She only told me that she knew her mother, and she died when Annie was young. Other than that we only knew that she found Carlisle when he was changed.

"You don't talk about her much, what was she like?" I asked touching her cheek.

She started to get up from the bed. I didn't protest, I just watched her. She stood up and stretched as I admired the muscles in her back trailing down. She was perfect. She was even more beautiful than Rosalie, and Rose seemed to be okay with it. They were extremely close. She pulled on a pair of underwear and my shirt from last night. She buttoned only a few buttons, and then walked over to the window.

"The stars remind me of her," She said staring longingly at the sky. "She told me right before she died; if something happens today, to…me, you always know where to find me, right? ... She meant the stars… Her memory lives forever in the stars... She always told me, I forever love you, Enber." Then she whispered. "It was the last thing she ever said to me."

I got up and pulled on some pajama pants and went over to her. I stood next to her offering my support by being close to her.

"Her name was Rebecca. She was amazing. The best mother anyone could have… I look just like her, except my eyes. She had warm brown eyes... Every day she was alive she told me how much she loved me."

"Was she a vampire?" I asked. I wanted to get as much information as possible; it wasn't often that she opened up like this.

"Yes. She wasn't when I was born, but turned right after my birth."

"No one can ever replace a mother." I told her with honesty, and then smiled. "Well except Esme."

She smiled up at me. "Esme does a darn good job."

I wrapped her in my arms and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I miss her so much... Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if she lived… I would give anything to hear her say she forever loves me, or to hear her say her nickname."

"Does anyone else call you Enber?" I asked slightly jealous of any other being with the privilege.

"No, my mother always did. I barley even remember her calling me by my full name," She chuckled slightly. "The first time someone called me that after she passed, I was so… angry. So upset that someone would use her nickname, but when you called me it. It feels right when you use it. I feel safe."

"Then I will keep using," I told her as the moon had raised enough to shower her in its light. "You are so beautiful Enber," I told her as I hugged her.

"You are too, Edward," She said and I looked away. The only reason I was anything was because I was a vampire. "And it is not because you are a vampire. I remember you when you were human, and you were beautiful."

And there it was again. I dropped my arms to get a good look at her. She hinted that she had 'powers', but laughed each time I asked her what they were and told me she was just observant.

"Sometimes I swear you can read minds," I told her and she laughed.

"I just know you Edward," She said patting my face.

Then the rest of what she said sunk in. "You knew me before I changed?"

She shrugged. "I am going to take a bath," She told me and walked to the dresser to get something out of a drawer.

I went over to the bed and lay down.

The number one thing I missed from my human life was sleep. Not just sleep but dreaming. I loved to watch Enber sleep. Her relaxed face reminded me of angels. The things I would dream about… I am sure a few of them would mimic the night we just had. I started to wonder if Enber dreamt. She sleeps, but only for a few hours every few days. Does the vampire side of her let her mind wander enough to dream?

A few hours later, my arms were behind my head and I was staring at the celling when I heard the bathroom door open and I looked up. Enber was brushing her already dry hair and standing in another one of my shirts. I propped myself on my elbows and noticed that the sky was beginning to lighten. Enber smiled at me and then jumped in the bed. She straddled my waist and pulled the sheets over our heads.

"What are you do…?" I went to say but she placed a finger over my lips.

"Shhh… Can you hear that?" She asked in a whisper.

I frowned, thinking we were in danger. "No, Enber what is it?" I asked starting to panic.

She looked me straight in the eye. "It is life."

I smiled at her. She was always telling me to listen, that I was letting life pass me by. I didn't hear my future telling me where to go.

The first rays of sunshine shone through a window. I felt like we were in the clouds. "What is life saying?" I chuckled.

"It is calling me Edward. It is so loud I can barely think," She said leaning in. "Can you hear what it is telling you?"

I closed my eyes and tried to listen. I heard nothing but silence around me. The only thing I could get from Enber was comfort. I wish I could hear life, but again I heard nothing.

I felt her press her lips to mine, and she whispered "Don't forget to listen Edward."

She moved to my side and snuggled up next to me. "I won't forget, I won't."

Enber's eyes closed as she yawned. "I forever love you Edward."

"I forever love you, Enber," I told her and kissed her cheek. As she fell asleep I decided that it would be a good time to hunt. I climbed out of bed and went into the woods. The other three would be home today, and I am sure they have hunted already.

By the time my hunt was over I was ecstatic to be going home, to be spending a few more hours alone with Enber. I was closing in on the house when I heard the devastating thoughts of my family.

I ran through the front door to see Carlisle sitting on the couch with Esme in his arms. She looked sad as they both looked up at me. The more I tried to pick up on what they were thinking about the more it slipped away. Like the morning after a dream. Rosalie was staring out the window on the other side of the room. She was holding a piece of paper, and her thoughts were the same.

"What's Wrong, What happened?" I asked looking at each of them.

"Edward," Carlisle said getting up and walking over to me, "Annie left."

I got a better look at the note. _I had to go. I'll be back, but I don't know when. Love Anberliegh._

I felt like I was punched in the gut. Then I remembered what she said to me. _Don't forget to listen Edward. _I should have known. I had known her since I was changed. The only time we had spent apart was the few years that I went away and became a monster. Other than that I thought we would be together forever, if not us, at least our family would stay together forever.

Another question popped into my head, "Carlisle, are you thinking about Annie?" I asked him.

"Yes?" He stated like a question.

"I can't hear your thoughts when you think about her; I can't hear any of your thoughts when you think about her."

All three of them looked at me.

"Well, I always knew she had abilities. Though she never told me what they were," Carlisle told us.

"What do you think her powers are?" Asked Rosalie.

"One is that she can shield herself in our minds. I figured this out rather early, when I was with the Volturri. Aro never knew about her. I also believe she can manipulate minds. Already we don't miss her as much as we did. And within a few hours we will find ourselves thinking of her less and less. Plus I believe she has others."

_Speak for yourself,_ I thought. I can't forget her. I will never stop missing her.

"How could she just _leave?_" Rosalie asked. Hurt and anger seeped into her words.

"Annie has her own life. She comes and goes as she pleases, but she is always there when she is needed. She is loyal to us, her family. She always has been," Carlisle looked out the window. "She has a way of showing up whenever help is needed."

"She has left before?" Esme asked.

"Yes. For a few days, months, or years at a time. Always leaving the same note, or something similar to it."

"What was the longest?" Rose asked. Already our moods were lighter. We were all talking like we were reminiscing about an old friend.

"Almost seventy years," Carlisle said and the room went silent.

"How old is she?" Esme asked.

Carlisle chuckled. "Once when I was about 146, back in 1790, I was studying under this professor and she was tagging along. She was explaining something to me and I told her to slow down, that I was an old man. She mumbled something about being twice my age, but I can't be sure if that was what she said, so all I know is that she is at least seven or eight years older than me. I know that because her kind stops aging at seven years."

"Edward, are you ok? You have quiet." Esme asked turning toward me.

"It is just there were no signs that she wanted to go," I said, hurt.

Someone came up and gave me a hug. I was shocked to see it was Rosalie.

"She will be back before you know it Edward," She told me with a smile. Whether she said that for her own benefit or for mine was lost to me, but I believed her. Rose was not the same existence hating person she had been when she changed. Annie helped her with that. And now Rose had a dream and a future.

**February 2013…**

My phone ringing brought me back to reality.

"Hello, Alice," I answered without looking at caller ID.

"Edward, we are all moving to Forks, so you better get down here. Stop being all deep and moody with your sea gazing and wall-paint drying watching," Alice said fast for even a vampire.

I sighed. "I suppose it is about time to see all of you."

I heard her cheer on the other end of the phone. "Yes, I see it. I will see _you _in a few days. We missed you," She said softer.

"I missed you too, Alice," I chuckled.

I left the beach behind, wishing I could leave the memory of Enber behind. Though I never would, even if I had the choice. Even though I wanted her here right now, I did not _need_ her. As I headed away from the water and wondered why my family wanted to move to Forks. What was so special in Forks?


	4. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 3

**This Chapter has been edited from its original. I dont own anything twilight, S.M. does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three - November 2013: Anberliegh**

'_Cause you can't jump the track, were like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hour glass glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button girl_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe… just breathe_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_Breath: Anna Nalick_

My phone buzzed in my pocket so I took it out and opened it.

_Landing. _Was the only word on the screen. I chuckled to myself. She wasn't very talkative. Definitely not the little girl that I once knew.

I walked over the baggage carousel that her luggage would be going to. I know she didn't have a lot, since most of it was shipped to my house already. She would only be staying a week before she went to her new home.

Her new home in Forks. Where she will live with her father Charlie. Where she will meet Edward, and change his life. Luggage started to move around the metal belt and I started to look at names. Normally the people would be here before the luggage, but a three in the morning that wasn't the case.

Finally I saw it, the name _Isabella Marie Swan_ was written on two bags and a backpack. I grabbed her stuff and went to stand over by the stairs. I knew it was wrong, what I did. I befriended her mother during her trips to California. I befriended Charlie too. When Renee had enough of Forks and wanted a change I let her move in with me to Florida. This was back in 2004 when Bella was only six years old. They stayed with me for three years, before Renee met Phil and fell in love. They moved to Phoenix and started their life together.

I smiled and waved at her as she appeared at the top of the escalator. She waved back, her small smile was tired.

**Bella…**

I sent a text to Annie. Landing, one word. I already missed my mother, but the aspect of seeing Annie again had me buzzing with excitement. I loved the years we lived with her. She was really like my other-mother. Renee and I moved to Florida and Renee went on a bit of a wild streak, but Annie was there. When we moved to Phoenix I felt as though I lost my best friend, but Annie gave me a cell phone and laptop with a web cam and we kept in touch. She helped me through some difficult times, and when my mother and Phil wanted to travel with his team, she suggested I move in with my father.

Annie was there when I needed her, and even flew to Phoenix every once in a while when I needed her. Still I haven't seen her in three years.

When I stepped off the plane exhaustion hit me. I had not slept the last few nights. Spending every moment with my mother on her various Mother/Daughter bonding excursions.

I stepped onto the first step of the escalator and saw Annie waiting with my bags. She smiled and waved and I tried to do the same, but I was so tired that my face would not work. I felt whole. I was a shy person, to the point where it should be a disability. When I was with Annie, I found my courage. She brought it out in me and I felt more outgoing. She made me feel like the Bella I want to be.

When I got to the bottom Annie gave me a huge hug.

"Bella, Have you grow up or what!" She exclaimed. Already I felt lighter. In her presence I felt as though I never had to worry about anything.

"Look at you, you look exactly the same," I told her taking her in.

From when I first met her she never changed. She never got laugh lines like my mother, or any grey hairs. She was as breathtakingly beautiful as the first time I met her.

"My mother wants a picture of the two of us, but I need to shower and brush my hair before we can do that," I told her as she led us out of the airport.

"Ok, when you get enough sleep we will make a list of stuff we have to do. I have to take you around to all my favorite things," She told me animatingly. Her smile caused me to smile.

"Excuse me miss," A tall rather good looking man said as he approached Annie. "Do you need any help with your bags?"

Annie looked at me and smiled. "Oh no thank you, my husband will be around with the car."

I looked at her with my eyes wide.

"Oh, ok, well you two have a good day then," He said with a smile and walked off, I swear I heard him mutter something like, _hot ones…always taken._

"You are _married?_" I asked her, stunned. As a car pulled up and a man stepped out, and I gasped. "To him?"

He was pretty good looking, but I knew him from the TV. His band was on a Bands You Oughta Know show. His ripped jeans and Guns 'N' Roses shirt, screamed rock god. He walked up to Annie and grabbed one of the bags. They walked to the back of the car lifting my luggage in the back. Annie set my bag in and the guy shut the trunk.

"Thanks for coming Kev," She said as she gave him a hug.

"No problem, I did it because I need a favor," He said as he smiled shyly.

"What?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Replace Mark, this Wednesday at the Park?" He said holding his hands together in front of him like a prayer, begging.

"How 'bout it Bella. You want to go to a concert?" Annie asked me.

I was still a little star struck at the fact that Kevin Tony the lead singer of _Heartless, _my current music and celebrity infatuation, was standing here. I nodded.

"Yeah, I will be there. Bella, you ok?" Annie asked looking at me. "And no I am not married, I just say that a lot."

"You, Married? That will be the day," Kevin said to Annie, and then turned to me. "So you are Bella, I have heard a lot about you. Annie has talked about you non-stop; I almost had to go stay with Mark," He said holding out his hand.

I smiled and shook his hand.

Annie got in the car and I followed getting in the back seat.

"Bella, Kevin and I live together, I hope you don't mind. He has offered to stay with Mark if it will make you feel uncomfortable," Annie told me as Kevin drove out of the airport.

"Um, no it is fine…" I said quietly, finding my voice.

"Sweet, Mark has a super annoying girlfriend, Ashley. She and her younger sister are always around his apartment," He said then turned a little to Annie. "I told him that she isn't allowed to come back stage this Wednesday, that is why he won't play, but I know Mark. Seeing someone else fill in, no matter how good they are, he will hate it and agree with me."

"Good. Between bossing around the stagehands and telling the manager what he should be doing, I have had all I can take of _Ashley_," Annie laughed.

The last thing I remember is Annie reaching over to turn on the radio.

The sun was peeking out from behind the curtain. The light was low, like it was sunrise, so I reached for my phone. 6:23 pm. I gasped and jumped out of bed. It was at that point that I remembered that I didn't know where I was.

Yes I did, I was at Annie's apartment. In Seattle. With Annie, and… Kevin Tony.

I smiled a little to myself, but then jumped when the door opened.

"Good you are up. Bathroom is through that door and the living room is just down the hall. Dinner will be ready in an hour. We have a few guests, but that doesn't mean you need to hurry. Take your time. Oh and I called Renee and Charlie, I let them know you were sleeping and told them you would call tomorrow," Annie said as she set some towels on the bed.

"Thank you Annie," I told her and started to get my stuff out of my suitcase.

I walked into the bathroom and was stunned. The bathroom looked like one of those bathrooms that they put in magazines. The shower covered a whole wall and there was a wooden accordion door on the wall next to it. I opened it to reveal a large bathtub-Jacuzzi thing.

A while later I shut off the shower. I never wanted to get out, but a sweet and delicious smell was calling my name. My stomach grumbled, and I laughed. This would be the first meal that I haven't had to make myself in a while. I knew I would cook for Charlie, but at least he liked normal food. Renee liked to try new things and would often bring home things that I didn't know how to cook. I laughed at the memory of my mother. The memory did not make me sad though. I knew she was happy and I knew I would be happy here because it was stationary. I walked out of the bedroom into a hallway. Laughter filled the air and the sweet smell of food increased when I stepped out of the room. My stomach growled again as I walked into the living room.

"Bella!" Annie exclaimed from the kitchen. I looked at her as she walked into the living room. She was wearing jeans and a v neck t shirt, with an apron around her waist. "Dinner is almost done. I guess introductions are in order. You know Kevin, this is Mark, and the one hiding is Joshua. 'He doesn't bat for our team." She whispered to me and winked. One of the girls, the younger one let jealousy seep into her face for a second, and then it was gone. "The one in purple is Manny, and this is Ashley and her sister Jessica."

"Hello, it is nice to meet all of you," I told them in a quiet voice. Still shy, but I was eager to meet them. I had never been eager to meet anyone.

"No, the pleasure is all mine," The one in purple, Manny said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Jail bait, Man," I heard Annie sing from the kitchen.

He laughed and walked away. I took a seat next to the younger girl.

"Hi, I am Jessica. Jessica Stanley, we will be going to the same high school together," She told me happily.

"Good. At least I will know someone there," I said as I smiled. A small bit of relief washed over me, but it was fleeting. Hadn't Kevin said she was annoying? Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

"Dinner is ready, girls why don't you come in and dish up before the guys," Annie told us standing in between the kitchen and living room, her apron in her hands.

"There are plenty of chairs at the dining table but if you are more comfortable you can sit in the living room," She told us.

I walked into the kitchen behind Jessica and was floored. Two different lasagnas were set out, one obviously vegetarian, next to some plates. A large bowl with salad was next to it with tons of dressings and bowls. At the end of the counter was a very large basket of breadsticks. My mouth started to water and my stomach grumbled again.

A few minutes later we were all seated at the dinner table. Conversation was flowing freely, even from me. I sat between Annie and Kevin with Joshua seated on the other side of Kevin. Manny sat across from Joshua with Jessica next to him. Ashley was across from me with Mark at the end. Being with Annie made me feel carefree and relaxed. I found myself laughing and even making fun of some of the guys.

Dinner was over but the conversation kept up. Eventually Ashley, Mark and Jessica left.

"She was starting to get fussy; he needed to get her down for a nap," Annie told us as she started to clean up plates. Everyone laughed.

"Annie, I will get that," Kevin said jumping up from his seat and gathering up the rest of the dishes. "You three can go in the living room and see if That's My Purse is on TV."

I laughed at their choice in reality shows, but followed Manny and Joshua to the living room.

"What station?" Manny asked grabbing the remote and turned on the TV. He plopped down in the center of the couch.

"Channel fourteen," Josh said sitting at one end of the couch. "Bella, have you ever seen That's My Purse?" Joshua asked me.

"Umm… no, I have heard it was funny but never actually watched it," I told him. I realized that this was the first time he spoke all evening.

They spent the next ten minutes explaining the rules. "Oh., Was all I could say.

"We like it cuz they get into knock-down drag-out fights going for that platform. Plus they are all major cougars. I think you have to be one to be on the show. I tried to sign Josh up, but they wouldn't accept males," Manny chuckled and Josh glared at him.

In the silence we could hear talking coming from the kitchen. The talking stopped and a flirtatious giggling made all of our heads turn.

"Are they together?" I asked.

"Nope. I don't want to know what is going on in there. They did date for a while, but it didn't work so they just became friends. Kev still wants her body hard core, but I mean who doesn't," Manny laughed.

"Tell me about it, I think boobies are gross but I like hers." Joshua said and I fell into laughter so hard that my stomach hurt.

Finally my laughter stopped. "Joshua, why were you so quiet at dinner." I asked.

"He hates Ashley." Manny said.

"Hate is a strong word," Joshua scolded Manny, but Manny just gave him a look. "Ok, I hate her," He said defeated.

"Before I…" Joshua paused.

"Came out of the closet?" Manny offered.

Joshua glared at him. "Before I discovered my feelings I actually dated Ashley. I met her at a convention. This was before we were as big as we are before I knew Mark, but we were together for a year. One day she shows up to a practice with her arms around Mark. He was with us for like a month by that time. Now I never let my friends meet her, or tell her what band I was in. one day she met Mark and I guess they hit it off, mind you this was after our thing on TV, and whatnot. We talked later and I told her that it was over. I tried to tell Mark, but he accused me of being jealous. We sort of had a falling out. A few months later I met Lewis, and Mark got over himself," He shrugged.

"Hey, about tonight," Kevin said as he entered the room.

"Don't worry…" Joshua started, but Kevin cut him off.

"No, I told him no more. I don't like that girl hanging around. I especially don't like her in my house. He said he was coming alone, but then showed up with her. I was furious but Annie told me to forget it. Yesterday I told him she is not allowed backstage anymore," He told them.

"What did he say?" Manny asked.

"Said, fine then, I don't want to play," He laughed. "So Annie will."

"He won't like that," Manny warned.

"I know, not because of Annie, but because he doesn't think we will really do it. What he seemed to forget was that Josh and I started this band. Over a year ago, we were just a guitarist and a singer. Annie stepped in and was our first drummer, she told us what we needed to do and that we need a bassist. Her and Josh got us that gig in L.A. and Josh got us on the show by getting the producer to check us out."

"Or getting the producer of the show to check _him _out. The producer of the show is Lewis," Manny whispered.

"When did you quit?" I asked Annie.

"Three months ago. A month before the show," Annie told me.

"We need to talk though, as a band," Kevin said seriously.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"No, Not at all. You are part of this family, too,Kevin said smiling at me. "I forget that it is strange for you. Annie has been telling about this for months, so we all feel like we know you already."

I laughed.

"On a more serious note," The room went quiet. "What are we going to do about Mark?" Kevin said into the silence.

"Let's wait, the show is Wednesday. If he talks to us Thursday, we will figure something out. If not we tell him he is gone on Friday and look for a new drummer Saturday."

"I can fill in until you find one," Annie said with a smile.

"You already have someone in mind." Manny accused.

"Maybe, He might be the one who taught me." Joshua choked on his water.

"We might let Mark go anyway," Manny laughed.

"No, we will give him a chance," Kevin said.

"This is kind of like a situation in _The Second Hand Ticks._ But Josh isn't in love with a man that could be his brother, Kevin doesn't have multiple personality disorder, and is keeping his good twin in the basement. And Manny doesn't dress up like a women each night," Annie exclaimed.

"That we know of," Kevin told her and they both looked at Manny.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Manny asked.

"Annie has been watching day time television. Soap Operas are like heroine to her," Kevin explained.

"Don't make fun. Tomorrow we are going to find out if Kiki is the mother of her child," She told us.

"Isn't she still pregnant with said baby?" Josh asked confused.

"Exactly!" Annie and Kevin shouted. The room dissolved into laughter.

We finished watching the TV show, and then Joshua and Manny said goodnight. Feeling exhausted I went to bed soon after.

I woke up to rain. Instantly my mood changed. I felt gloomy. I got ready for the day and went into the kitchen.

"What shall we do today?" Annie asked me as she handed me some chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

I sat down and she poured me some milk. Her energy affecting me and lightening my mood like she always does.

"It is raining." I told her.

"It is always raining. That is one of the reasons this place is beautiful. You will learn to love it, or as least live with it. We can go to some museums, or there is a great mall. You do need some warmer clothes, and I need a girl to go lingerie shopping with me. Josh will, but he won't try anything on."

I blushed at the thought of trying on lingerie at a store. Annie saw and just laughed at me. It was never something I could do with my mom, but Annie was my best friend.

"We can't go to Forks, your dad is at that convention and the house is locked up tight. We can go to the bookstore too and Bella, how old are you?" She asked me.

"Fifteen," I told her knowing that she knew how old I was.

"Do you want to go do something kind of crazy?" She asked me with a wild smile.

"Like Felony crazy or Hey you remember that one time…crazy? I asked her.

"Umm, your father might think it is a Felony," She said and I laughed.

Four hours later I was lying on the living room floor and I had a new winter wardrobe, a few new books and a new belly button piercing. I glanced down at my bare midriff and sighed.

"Okay everything is put away" Annie said and sat down by me and started to pull out small baggies with different rings in them.

"You didn't have to get it done," She told me.

"No I wanted to. I always liked yours so much. I was always secretly jealous of it," I laughed.

Annie smiled and rolled up her shirt. I noticed that she didn't have one in and watched as she opened a small dainty silver belly button ring. A small jewel on the bottom made it look so pretty.

The next two days I spent time a lot of time with the band. I listened while they rehearsed. We watched movies, and went to play laser tag. That was something that I never would forget. By time it was Wednesday. I was standing in the front row with one of Annie's friends when they finished their last song. The audience roared and Kevin stood in the middle of the stage.

He gestured for Annie to come over to him. She walked towards him and drew the attention of the male portion of the audience. Her leather boots disappeared into the tight fitting dark blue jeans. She had on a white tank top with a light grey vest. She had on a necklace with a small feather on it. Her hair was in loose ringlets down to the center of her back. She smiled at Kevin as he pulled her to him.

"This is my girl right here," He said and the audience screamed. "I am sure she will treat us to a little song if y'all cheer loud enough."

If I thought it was loud before, I had no clue. The stadium erupted in the greatest noise I ever heard. A stage hand brought out an acoustic Guitar. The rest of the band wet to the side of the stage as she sat on a stool in the middle. Someone scooted the microphone closer.

To say her performance was unique was not enough. I felt different after she played that last note. I smiled as Annie ushered us to come back stage and security let us in. Everyone's attitude changed when we got to the dressing room.

Mark was in the dressing room when we entered. He looked at Kevin. "We need to talk."

Fifteen minutes later Kevin was back in. "He quit."

We were all silent for a moment, and were startled by a knock at the door. Annie got up to answer it.

Annie was followed by a man in a suit. "Guys, this is Peter. He taught me how to play the drums."

I sat there in Annie's living room the night before my father would come pick me up. I absentmindedly played with the jewelry in my belly button.

"Annie?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"You never talk about your past," I stated. I never heard her talk about her parents or where she grew up. What I did notice was that when I asked this Kevin who was watching television stiffened.

"All in good time Bella," She said and smiled at me sweetly. She sounded… old, wise. I was completely confused with her statement.

I thought about that for a second. Maybe over time I could spend time with her and she would open up to me.

"Do you think that it was a good idea that I came here."

She turned to me and looked at me. "I think you will find that it is the best decision you ever made," She smiled like she knew something.

I gave Annie one last hug and turned to my dad.

"Are you ready Bells?" He asked me.

"Yep, bye Annie, I will come up as often as I can and you come see me any time possible," I told her.

"Of course Bella," She told me. I waved goodbye and got in the car.

"Bye Annie, it was sure nice seeing you again. Thanks for taking care of Bella."

"No problem Charlie, See you soon," Annie waved.

We sat in silence for a while. I was more upset about leaving Annie than I was leaving my mom. At least she wouldn't be that far away.

"You all ready for classes tomorrow,." Charlie asked me.

"Yes. Annie got me everything I would need. I even met a girl that goes there. Jessica Stanley," I said.

"That is good. I know the Stanley family," He said.

We were pretty much silent the rest of the way home. Charlie showed me to my room and told me where everything was. He had to move houses since my mother and I left. The old house held too many memories and he couldn't stand it any longer. The new house was only one story, but had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Charlie gave me the master bedroom. He said it was because I would get more use out of the bathroom.

I finished unpacking and went downstairs to eat. Annie had sent us home with leftovers, so now we were at the dinner table finishing up yet another delicious meal.

"How do you feel about going to Annie's for Thanksgiving next week?" He asked.

My mood lit up. I didn't think that I would be seeing her again that soon. "Yeah, of course."

"Good. We can stay up there a few days," He said getting up with his plate. "Bells? It is good to have you home."

"It is good to be home dad," I told him with a smile.

I cleaned up and went to sit with Charlie in the living room. A football game was on and to tell the truth, I didn't know what was going on. Charlie started to explain it to me, but got frustrated and gave up. He laughed at me and told me I was hopeless.

Charlie had the same carefree ways as Annie, but was more reserved. He was a bit shyer than the average person. With how outgoing Renee was I was surprised that they ever got married.

A doorbell going off startled me and Charlie chuckled as he went to answer the door.

"Hey, glad to see you made it," He said.

"I hope it isn't too late. We got stuck at work then Jake remembered this homework assignment that was going to be due tomorrow, so I offered to bring it for him," A deep male voice said.

"Well thanks, Bella, come out here I have a surprise for you," Charlie said from the front door.

A surprise? Granted I loved surprises, but I didn't like Charlie, well anyone, spending money on me. I walked outside to see a very tan, very muscular boy, and a big red truck. Like the one in the picture of my grandma Swan when she was young. At least that is what it reminded me of. Wide eyed I looked from it to Charlie.

"I got you a truck. I figured that is better than walking. This truck can make it to Seattle and back right?" he asked the boy.

"Yup, Jake made it so she still has a long life ahead of her. And he put in that GPS that you wanted him to," The boy said smiling.

"Good, Bella this is Jared, Jared Bella," Charlie said as I shook Jared's hand.

"Hi. Jake has been talking about getting to see you again, but his English grade will be in bad shape if he doesn't finish his homework," He said with a smile and I looked at Charlie.

"Jake is Billy's son. We used to go down to the Reservation, La Push, and you two would play together," Charlie explained.

"Oh, ya I remember him. Gosh, how could I forget? But seriously this truck is mine?" I asked walking over to the truck.

"Yes, I knew you would need something to go see Annie in. I don't like you driving to the city alone, so she said she would meet you halfway whenever you wanted to go see her," He told me.

I opened the car door and noticed the expensive GPS system that was put where the heating and cooling controls go, and I frowned.

"All the controls have either been moved to the right next to the wheel or in the middle console between the seats. And the CD player is on the left side of the wheel," Jared explained pointing at the updates.

"You didn't spend a lot did you?" I asked Charlie.

"No. This was Billy's old truck, so I didn't have to pay him too much. Jake fixed it up and said I don't owe him anything but maybe you could tutor him in biology if you have the time. He is a year younger than you."

"What about the GPS?" I asked him.

"Annie sort of got that for you. I asked her if she could pick one up for me and I would repay her. This arrived in the mail three days later. When I called her she said that she just had it lying around and she did me a favor by taking it off her hands. I can't find how much it costs."

I looked at the seven by seven inch screen and the rest of the completely re-done dashboard.

"We figured how much it cost," Jared told us. Looking at the ground instead of at us.

Charlie frowned and I knew what he was thinking. Did we want to know? He looked at me.

"How much?" Charlie asked.

"Well when you gave us Annie's number for any questions about the GPS she asked for Jakes address and all this custom dashboard stuff started to come. I guess she knew this guy that works on older trucks and he completely customized it and sent it to us. We did a little research on the GPS though so we could get a little bit programed into it. We found it online for over four grand. It had a six month waiting list though," He said shyly.

We thanked Jared and he left refusing a ride and telling us his friends were at the diner. Although I swear I saw him take off into the woods across the street instead of going to the diner. When we got back inside we called Annie.

"Hello?" she asked innocently.

"We know what you did, about the GPS," Charlie said.

"What GPS?" She asked.

"The rather expensive one that is in Bella's truck. That I will repay you for."

"Charlie I honestly have no clue what you are talking about. I never bought a GPS for Bella's truck."

"Annie. We know you are lying," I told her.

"I can assure you Bella, that I have no clue what you are talking about. Even if I did I know that the only thing that would be repayment would be a thank you," She said.

Charlie and said our thank you and after we hung up the phone we decided to do something nice for her later on.

We sat there for a while then I told Charlie that I was getting tired. As I made my way up to bed I decided that I kind of like Forks. I couldn't remember why I had such an aversion to it before.

That joy was short lived, for when I woke up the next morning, I remembered why I liked phoenix.

The rain drizzled and the air was so humid that I was pretty sure my tonsils would turn into gills. I sighed at the sky and walked to my truck, unsure if I was ready for the first day of my new school…

Tears blurred my vision again. This time I was unable to blink them away and they started to spill over again. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

_You're being stupid. _I told myself. I turned onto my street and was able to see my driveway. I didn't even realize there was another car in the drive way until I walked inside my house and saw Annie standing there.

"Bella, come here," She said wrapping her arms around me. I started to cry even more.

"Annie… I …" I started but she stopped me.

"Bella, we can talk later. Right now is the first hour of your Christmas break. We are going to Seattle. Charlie will come up for a few days around Christmas. I already packed your things and what I forgot we will buy another of," She said happily as we walked to her car.

When the doors were shut and the car was on the road Annie looked at me. "What has you so sad this cold day?" she asked.

"It's stupid," I mumbled.

"Bella, nothing that makes you cry is stupid. Unless it is something you can't change, like the weather."

"You can't change what people think of you," I told her starting to tear up again.

"If there is anything you can change it is what people think of you. Bella, people are so easily influenced," She told me patting my arm. "Now who has you feeling this way? Is it Jessica?"

"No. It is the kid I sit next to in Biology. Edward Cullen," I said hating the way I longed to say his name.

"A boy, well that is interesting. Bella, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I can wait until you're ready."

"It's just; I don't know what else to do," I told her after a few seconds, I sounded as frustrated as I felt. "The first day at school I sat next to him in Biology. At first he looked like he wanted to kill me. Then for the rest of the day he just looked like he hated me. I never even talked to him. Even other people in the class commented on how hostile he was being. He was gone the rest of the week and part of the next. By time I got to your house for Thanksgiving I completely forgot about him. That was until I got back to school. He caught me off guard by being there and he was even polite. He talked to me the first few days, but then just stopped. He started to ignore me like I didn't even exist," I was breathing fast and I was a little less annoyed by being able to talk to someone.

"Wow, and I thought teenage girls were bad. No offense," She said and smiled at me.

I chuckled, and then sighed.

"There's more?" Annie asked.

"Yes. I was kind of over him, and was ignoring him as well. Today when I got to class he said hello. He hasn't said hello for weeks. I nodded not wanting to acknowledge him much when Mike, another guy in my class, came up to talk to me. Ok, so maybe he came over to flirt," I took a breath and was slightly unsure if I could go on without crying.

"Mike asked me to go to the dance," I told her looking out the front window.

"What did you say to him?" She asked me.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to him in class. When he asked me Edward laughed. I caught up to Mike after class and told him that I wasn't going at all. It is next Saturday, and I really don't want to go. Plus I will be in Seattle," She said as she smiled at me. "But that still wasn't the end of it. After my last class that day I was walking to my car and Edward walked up beside me. He asked if I was going to the dance with Mike. I asked him what it was to him and he told me that he was just curious because he saw Mike and Jessica making out. I guess he thought he was being noble or something. So I told him that I wasn't going to the dance with Mike because I was going with someone else."

"Oooh, drama," Annie said dramatically.

I laughed. "Funny. He got really serious then and asked if I really already had a date. His eyes did this thing where they… smolder; I guess that is the right word. For some reason I couldn't lie so I told him that I didn't have a date. Then he got all weird again. He said, well I could take you if you want to go, so you don't miss out or anything, I am not big on dances. I told him that I wasn't going at all."

"And the plot thickens," Annie said with mock horror.

"I know right. He slides a piece of paper into my hand and whispered in my ear, I don't know it might be fun. Call me when you change your mind and decided that you want to go," I finished doing an extremely poor impersonation of him.

"Wow. That is like soap opera shit. We could film it and make money, call it Rain Drops in Forks. I was expecting you to say and he wasn't even the father, his twin brother was, at any minute."

"Really Annie. You watch too much TV. He was positive I would go with him. I just get so frustrated. One second it is like he is looking into my soul and the next second he is avoiding me like I have the plague. What do I do?" I asked as I looked at Annie.

"First let's go up and get relaxed," She told me as we pulled into her parking spot.

We grabbed my things out of the back of the car and made our way upstairs. Once we were all settled in we went into the living room.

"Second, we formulate a plan. Okay, so do you like him?" She asked.

"Umm, I don't know him."

"But on a physical level are you attracted to him?"

"Annie, Edward is supermodel hot. No, more than that, he could be compared to a god," I told her.

"What about personality?" She asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "Well, I don't know him that well, but he is always respectful to the teachers and his family. He is usually nice to me except when he is ignoring me, but he has horrible mood swings."

"So we have a guy who is sex on legs, with the ability to keep a girl on her toes. Sounds like he is fighting what he wants," She told me.

"I doubt that, he is beautiful and I am plain," I said sadly.

"Bella, trust me. I know things. One thing I know is that he wants you and the other thing is you are not plain. The only thing plain in this apartment is my couch. He wants you and by the end of this dance he will know that for sure," She told me as a diabolical smile grew across her lips.

"Annie, I can't dance."

"You won't be dancing; you just need to make an _appearance._ I just need to make a phone call._"_

I looked at her run to get her phone. And a small uneasy feeling grew inside of me. Annie could get evil if she wanted. A half an hour later Annie and I were sitting on her couch when Kevin came in with a devious smile.

"Annie?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Now Bella, you have to trust me," She said.

I just looked at her. Disbelief colored me as she made her next request.

"Bella now I need you to call him."

"What! No. I can't call him. I can't even stand him. He is infuriating," I told her.

"Oh I bet he is. You like him," Kevin said.

I glared at the two. "I do not."

"Bella, this will be a chance to make him extremely jealous. It is payback. So to speak."

"What I think is that he is probably nervous. He likes you and is trying to overcompensate. Nothing gets a person to make a move like jealousy."

"What makes you think I want him to make a move?" I asked still glaring at them.

They both just looked at me with a knowing expression on their faces. "Okay, he is a little amazing," I said and we all started to laugh.

Twenty minutes later I was standing with my finger on the call button and starting to hyper ventilate.

"Bella, be calm, you can do this," Annie told me for the hundredth time.

I ran through the conversation in my head again and decided that I just have to get it over with. I hit send and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" A smooth, confident voice said.

"Hello Edward, its Bella," I replied trying to sound confident.

"Bella, it's nice to hear from you, does this happen to be about the dance?" He sounded so smug, and I found my courage.

"Yes. You see, I already told a friend of mine that I would go with him. So I apologize if I led you to believe I would go with you."

"Oh... I… Umm… who is your friend?" He asked sounding a little… hurt? Disappointed? Jealous?

"Just a friend from Seattle. I just thought I would let you know, that way you could make other plans."

"Oh, thank you," He said, definitely jealous.

"Well I will see you at the da… I was going to say dance, but I remember you saying you're not big on dances. So instead I will see you in class after the break."

"We don't have to wait that long, if you want we could hang out sometime if you want," He said.

"I am in Seattle for the break. Sorry, Edward," I told him.

"Okay then I will see you after break. Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Edward," I finished and I hung up the phone.

"Annie, he said see you after break, he isn't even coming to the dance," I told her.

"Oh, He is going to that dance. He told you he isn't so he could catch you by surprise. Now to more important matters, you need a dress and I need a tux," Kevin said.

"I know the perfect place," Annie told me.

"I am so excited; I get to go to a high school dance!" Kevin said jumping up and down.

I laughed at him, suddenly excited to be going to a dance, excited to be getting a dress. I might even dance.


	5. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 4

**This Chapter has been edited from its original. I dont own anything twilight, S.M. does. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Four - December 1: Anberliegh**

_Then I'll see your face _

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I came to you in pieces _

_So you can make me whole_

_I've come undone_

_But you make sense of who I am_

_Like puzzle pieces in your eye_

_Pieces By: Red_

My mother died two years ago today.

I was born eight years ago today, but I look seventeen.

All in thanks to my father's _vampire genes, _if that is what you even call it, I have aged 17 years in eight. And will never age another day again.

Even though I am only eight I feel as though I am forty. The things that I have been through are not anything that any one should be put through, human or not. After I watched my mother die I tried to find my father. Useless as it was I did find something else out. I had limitless _abilities._ Again, thanks to my father.

Only a few vampires had gifts. My mother could see threats. If it was a danger to her or to those she loved she would have a chance to stop it. Her ability had a flaw. If she trusted someone, she wouldn't be able to see if they were going to hurt her. That is what makes her death worse. She trusted that man.

My father could disappear. If he did not want you to find him, you wouldn't. He eventually expanded his ability to include others. It made trying to find him impossible.

My ability was… unique.

When my mother was alive she told me once that I was bred. I was the result of careful bloodline crossings. She knew people would come looking for me. That is why we went into hiding when I was born.

At the time of my birth my father believed I had no ability.

My earliest memory is of my mother. I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me. Awe and love in her eyes. I fell asleep watching her, and she holding me. For the next three days I was acutely aware that I could not feel her. Her warmth that emanated from her soul was gone.

One morning I woke up to find myself in the most comfortable place I had ever been. I felt loved and wanted. When I opened my eyes I instantly recognized the face of my mother, and the differences in it. She smiled at me and brought me over to a man.

"Isn't she beautiful?" She asked, making it sound more like a statement.

"Can she do anything?" He asked never looking at me.

"No," She told him and he glanced at me.

His eyes showed no love. When he reached out his hand I grabbed ahold of his finger and for a split second I thought I saw love. Whatever was there was soon replaced by hate and disappointment and he left.

One touch, that was all it took.

I had my father's ability, with just one touch.

My ability: I was a leech. I fed off of others powers and made them my own. When my mother figured this out we hid. She never told my father what I could do, and told me to act like normal when he was around. Not that I had to do this often. In my eight years I had only seen him one more time, two years after I was born.

As he walked into the house he didn't acknowledge me, but then he turned to my mother.

"What is she eating?" He asked.

"It's fruit. You know that. It hasn't been that long since you were a human," She told him.

"No blood?"

"Annie doesn't like the thought of drinking human blood," She told him.

He left the room and my mother followed. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, mostly because I didn't care. He left that day and I haven't seen him since. He must have not loved my mother enough because he never went to her grave, I wasn't even sure he knew she was dead.

After my mother died I found out I had her ability as well. Same as hers, the ability to see people when they became a threat to me. The good thing was no one knew about me, except for the man that killed my mother. For two years I had been a drifter. Meeting different vampires and leeching their powers.

I knew that eventually the people my mother feared would come to hunt me down, so until then I knew I had to gain as many powers as possible.

Being young and the world's population being sparse I did not meet many vampires with powers. I had only met two so far. An older man I met could sense if vampires had powers or Ability Detection

The second was a young woman who had taken care of me. She was the mate of the older man, and was not too fond of me. When we were attacked one evening I tried to save him. I was going to sacrifice myself to save them, but he wouldn't have it. He hid me and died. Since that day the women cared for me. Even though she should have hated me more she knew her mate would not have died for nothing.

She taught me patience, and when I told her about my power she taught me to run.

She could run faster than most vampires, and after she took my hand, so could I.

Unfortunately speed does nothing for you if you are ambushed and have nowhere to run.

When the mysterious men came she hid me and drew them away.

That was over a year ago, and I was still having nightmares. I didn't sleep much but I still needed a little rest now and then. I hadn't sleep in months.

The nightmares were always the same, the women's screams turning into the older man's screams, then into my mother's screams. The nightmare always ended the same way. The man with red eyes telling me that I did not deserve to be alive. They died for nothing.

That dream was what woke me up tonight. I gasped for air as I wiped my hand across my forehead. There was no sweat there, but I felt like there should be.

The sun had yet to rise and I was unable to return to bed, so I put on some clothes and went for a walk. I crept down the hallway and stairs of the small inn that I was staying in and silently slipped through the front door.

I had made it one block down the street when I felt it. Or rather _him._ I kept on walking, but at that point knew he was following me.

He was sticking to the shadows. He was not human, and he had an ability. A powerful one.

Hearing my beating heart and my almost human scent was most likely the reason he was following, I was his next meal. He only thought so.

I felt him get closer and finally he was right behind me.

"Rebecca?" He asked grabbing my arm and completely taking me by surprise.

I stared into his eyes as he realized that I was not the person he knew.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," He said as he went to leave.

"She was my mother," I whispered quietly, but still knowing he could hear me.

He stopped and turned around then continued to stare at me like I was a ghost.

"Was?" He asked as he took a step closer.

Already feeling in an extremely vulnerable state from the nightmare. I knew what would happen if I started to talk about my mother. Her murder still left bleeding wounds in my heart that I thought would never heal. I looked to the side and nodded. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I turned around unable to let a stranger see me cry.

"What happened to her Anberliegh? That is your name, right… Anberliegh?" He asked as he set his hand on my shoulder.

At that moment everything hit me all at once. After losing my mother and the only other two people that ever cared for me I was never going to let another person in my life again. This was impossible the moment he touched me.

The connection was instant.

I felt him in my soul. My heart.

He was already a part of me.

Forever.

I turned into him and laid my head on his chest, tears still pouring out of my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry.

After I was done I told him everything. My mother's murder, the couple that took care of me, the search for my father, my _Ability. _Everything and I didn't even know his name.

"How do you know me?" I asked as I stepped away from him.

His eyes saddened as he dropped his hands. "I knew her well. We were friends. Your father and I know each other. But I wouldn't exactly call him a friend."

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"I apologize for my rude manners. My name is Luke, I have never met you but have known you since your mother found out she was pregnant."

"I remember her talking about you. She always spoke fondly of you. You said you know my father?" I asked.

"Know him, but I don't even count him as an acquaintance now. He was a friend once," He told me.

It was quiet for a few minutes then he asked where I was staying.

I told him and he walked me back to the small inn.

I asked him up, not wanting to be away from him and he accepted. All manners of normal courtship were out the window. Although they usually never exist in vampire relations.

He laid in my bed with me as he told me stories of my mother. Eventually I fell into a dreamless sleep in his arms, unaware of the changes that had occurred.

The changes that would alter my life forever.

The change in my feelings toward him, the new power I acquired from him, the path my life was now headed in, and the secrets I would uncover.

***Four years Later:**

Life with Luke was easy, it was right. Four years of being with him proved that we were meant to be.

Four years of never being away from each other for more than a few hours. A half a day was the longest he was gone, so when he was still gone at sunset and he left before sunrise I was worried.

I was pacing back and forth in the living room of our home waiting for him. I had already extinguished all of the lights and was dressed in my night gown.

_What if he doesn't come home?_ A small voice in my head asked and I dismissed it.

I would die. I could not lose another important person in my life. I already felt like I was unraveling. I was turning to go upstairs to my room and get dressed to look for him when I sensed him.

I faced the door and noticed the difference in his smell. His _mouthwatering_ smell. My non-poisonous venom ran in my mouth and I felt different. Something was growing inside of me.

Luke opened the door and stepped in. Never breaking eye contact as he shut the door and walked over to me. He stood right in front of me and that was when I noticed his eyes. Dark red even though I knew he had just fed. Instead they were dark with _desire?_

I suddenly felt nervous. The most we had done was hold hands and kiss. Luke placed his hand on my neck and all my nervousness disappeared at once. He lowered his head and his lips met mine. At first it was slow, but when he opened his mouth slightly and his tongue slid in my mouth I could taste _it_.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I explored his entire mouth until there was no more magnificent taste left. He moved his mouth to my neck and I realized what had tasted so good.

_Blood._ He tricked me into drinking human blood. I could feel it inside of me moving through me and enhancing _everything._

I could feel more, like Luke's hands on my back caressing me, his mouth at the base of my throat, and more acutely, the feel of _him_ pressed against my abdomen. I could smell the lust and arousal on him, also the faint scent of blood. I could taste him on my tongue along with traces of the blood.

I wanted more; I want to feel all of him against all of me.

I felt him bite my neck and I gasped. Before vampire teeth could break my skin. But as he bit down harder I knew he would not break through. Everything about me felt stronger.

Just by a small amount of blood made it so I was indestructible. I could also feel my abilities changing, getting stronger by every second.

If a small amount of blood could do that, what would a large amount do? I shuddered vowing to never find out and to never touch another drop of blood again.

Luke nibbled on my ear lobe and I was lost in a wave of ecstasy. His touch being the only thing I could comprehend. I lifted myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He received the gesture as he grabbed my legs and started to carry me to our bed room.

"You are so beautiful when you sleep," Luke whispered to me when I opened my eyes the next day.

I smiled at him and touched his face. "I feel different, you made mw taste blood." I said as I got up pulling on a gown.

"Yes," He said as he propped himself on one elbow.

"Why?" I asked him.

He stood and pulled on some pants then walked over to me. "I had a theory, which it would make you stronger. It has, I cannot break your skin with me teeth. You are moving faster, though you don't realize it and I bet your abilities have amplified as well."

He swept the hair from the right side of my neck and bent his head down. He bit me, soft at first then harder. A painful pleasure was sent through my body.

"Luke, what can you do?" I asked. I always knew he had ability, but never asked him. I was afraid to know. I had to know now though.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know I have only ever used it twice on you, and never to take advantage of you," He said as he looked in my eyes. I nodded for him to continue. "When I am… when I touch… um, when I have skin on skin contact with someone, I can manipulate them."

I sat there and let his word sink in. "Like mind control?" I asked.

"No. I can strongly suggest they do what I want, the other person can refuse. Although they never do."

"When?" I was asking when he used it on me.

"Once when I first met you, I _strongly suggested_ that you trust me." He said and I smiled, he wouldn't have needed to. Even before he touched me I felt a pull toward him. "And again a year after that, you awoke from a bad dream. You were filled with guilt so I made you stop feeling so guilty."

"I love you," I said. I wanted him to hold me.

"You are using it," He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What?" I asked.

"You wanted me to hold you, and I thought that it would intensify in another way. It looks like you can manipulate people from short distances," He said with a large smile.

We spent the next few days feeling out my newly intensified abilities. Where I was fast, I was now faster than any other vampire I came across. Where I could see threats, I now had random visions of the future.

It wasn't until two years later that I realized what else I could do.

Luke rushed into our home with panic in his eyes.

"Annie, you need to hide. Now," He said as he led me up stairs.

He opened the linen closet and told me to duct inside.

"Don't worry this person is not a danger, to me. They are to you though. Don't make a sound. Don't move until I come get you," He said and kissed the top of my head.

Panic started to rise in me. I wanted to scream, but instead I did as he said.

I focused on disappearing. The five senses, I was sure I couldn't physically disappear, so I was doing my best at sight. Smell, I concentrated on hiding my scent. Taste was not a problem for a human, but vampires could taste the air. I had a mental image of me washing away all taste and smell. I muted myself. Feeling as silent as a snowflake as it falls through the night air. Last was touch. If I did the other four right, they wouldn't get close enough to touch.

I was focusing on disappearing when I heard movement downstairs.

"Welcome to my home, William," I heard Luke say. I could feel the vampire enter my home. I could sense he had a power, and to my surprise I could tell what it was. He had speed, although; he was not as fast as me.

"It is a pleasure to be here, you have a lovely house," He said.

"What do I owe the visit?" He asked.

"Purely friendly, though I have heard that there are a few looking for you. Claiming you are harboring a very powerful vampire," He told him.

Luke laughed. "I would invite them here to see if they wanted. There are no other vampires here."

"That is obvious. I don't sense that anyone but you has been here. You keep no company at all?" He asked.

"On occasion, there is a human girl that I see from time to time," Luke lied. I was only half human.

"My true reason to come here was not to talk about your love life, Luke. Joan asked me to invite you over to see our new house. She has spent quite a bit of time decorating it."

"I would love to," Luke accepted.

"Excellent, and bring your human. For some reason Joan is fascinated with the female humans. She has a few as friends; I believe they will be there as well, so she won't feel out of place." William said.

"I will extend the offer, thank you William."

William gave Luke directions and told him when to be there and Luke said good bye. He stepped out of the house to see him off as I climbed out of the linen closet. I went across the hall to the study to see Luke wave goodbye.

Luke went back through the door and not two seconds after the front door shut did I hear him across the hall opening the door to the closet.

"Annie, Annie? ANBERLIEGH!" He started to panic. I watched him through the open door of the study, lost in this new realization, as he ran to our room.

"Anberliegh, god, please be here," He said frantically as he searched the room. I was standing in the doorway as he ran into the closet.

He couldn't feel me, at all.

I walked into the room and he flew out of the closet running right to me.

"Anberliegh. What…? Where were you…? How... I still can't sense you. Are you doing that?" he asked holding me to him.

"Yes. I guess I can disappear, Luke, I can also tell what ability a vampire has. Your friend, his is speed," I told him.

"That is all marvelous, but could you stop?"

I did. I stopped hiding everything and the second I did Luke sighed.

"Much better, it still felt like you weren't here. I did not like it," He said.

Then Luke kissed me, a frantic scared kiss, like he thought he lost me. These times were when the manipulation came in handy. I let him know he would never loose me.

***71 Years Later…**

"Annie I have someone you should meet," Luke told me one day as I was reading in the study.

Instantly things happened. I was far too cautious not to be careful. A self-preservation ability that I acquired told me to flee. Danger was imminent. But sometimes particularly dangerous vampires could set it off. I was more nervous today because of Luke.

Thanks to a woman named Eileen, I could sense the tone of someone's thoughts. It intensified after years of working on it to the point where I could now read a person's thoughts, but only what they were thinking. And after an encounter with a very reclusive vampire, at one touch I could know everything about a person.

Luke however, promised me to not read his thoughts. And while it took some time, I eventually got to the point where I closed his mind off from mine. Though not completely. I could still sense the tone of his thoughts and they were nervous.

I had the ability to run, faster than any vampire I had ever met. Now my body was telling me to run. I could always find Luke later. Joan, Williams mate, had the ability to track. Now, like her, I could sense the area someone was in. I could find Luke no problem.

I could shield myself as well. A physical shield that would allow no one to hurt me, but this wouldn't help Luke.

I felt a moment of panic and I shut down. Hiding myself from the world and I felt Luke go uneasy. Using the last ability I leeched, mood manipulation ability, I calmed him. He walked over to me and grabbed my book, placing a marker in my spot, and setting it on the table.

"Annie, I hate it when you close yourself off from me," He said as he pulled me up into his arms. "But don't stop," he whispered.

He held me close as he led me down stars and into the sitting room. I had to calm him again as we entered the room and instantly knew why.

Standing in the pale yellow room, making it seem dark and empty, was my father.

At the first word from his mouth, I knew why my self-preservation was telling me to run.


	6. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 5

**This Chapter has been edited from its original. I dont own anything twilight,S.M. does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five - December 2013: Edward**

_Like shooting stars_

_How brief we are_

_And I wish this moment could last forever_

_Here with you_

_I am made new_

_I want to live like every breath matters_

_Forever With You, by: Decyfer Down_

"Alice, can you see anything?" I asked her again.

"No, Edward. I just see her going to the dance and I see her going home. You don't hurt her, enjoy yourself tonight," She told me as she patted my arm.

Enjoy yourself tonight. That was easy for her to say. My life has been completely turned upside down since that cold day last month.

It was the last class before lunch, Biology. I was sitting in my seat completely wrapped up in a riddle Carlisle gave me, when I saw her walk in. Of course I knew there was a new girl, Isabella Swan. I had seen her through others minds all morning. I had heard Carlisle talk about her, because he was the girls' fathers' friend.

I had even seen her in one of Alice's visions.

A vision of her and Alice hanging out, and another of her with red eyes. I pushed it out of my mind when the girl walked in front of a vent.

My world collapsed.

I spent the next hour not breathing, and contemplating ways to murder her. I hated her, and I knew she could tell that.

When the bell rang I was about to stand up and all but run out of the room when she stood up next to me.

"Sorry," She whispered and left the room.

She was joined by Angela at the door and they left in the direction of the cafeteria.

Today I met the one thing that could ruin me. A human with blood that was just about irresistible. I stood there stunned at her comment. What was she sorry about?

I hadn't realized that I even moved from the spot in biology class, but now I was standing by my car with my hand on the door handle. I opened the door and sat down, throwing my books in the seat next to me. Finally letting out a breath.

I closed my eyes and set my head against the steering wheel. I tried hard to clear her sent from my head but the strength lingered in the back of my throat.

I jumped when the passenger door opened. I was so involved with my thoughts that I didn't hear Alice as she made her way to the car, but now she sat there and stared at me.

_Edward._ She thought and I looked into her mind.

Visions of the Swan girls' house and me stalking her through the shadows were all I could see. It was all the ways I had contemplated on killing her during the most eventful hour of my life. Each vision ended in the same way. Me leaving for an unknown amount of time. I flinched when I saw the vision of Carlisle tell Esme I had left. Our family did not take leaving well.

_Edward do you know what she was thinking?_ Alice asked me.

My mind came to a halt.

I couldn't remember her thinking, but then again I don't remember hearing anyone's thoughts for the last hour. I shook my head no and Alice frowned.

_We need to know._ She said and tried to see if anything bad happens.

"I can try, Alice. I will stay through lunch just to see if she suspects anything, but then I have to go," As I said it I knew it would happen, me leaving. Alice could see me running home and getting my car then leaving. Although, she could not see where I would go.

"You won't hurt her, I can see that. I will keep an annoyingly close watch on you though if you want me to," Alice told me.

I nodded and we walked back into the cafeteria. The rest of my family looked at me as Alice and I walked into the cafeteria.

They were concerned, but Alice gave them a reassuring smile and they relaxed a bit.

"Who are they?" I heard the girl ask.

Then Jessica Stanley started to give our back history. Well at least the one that we had lead the public to believe. Rosalie and Jasper were siblings, and Esme's God children, and were seniors. Alice, Emmett, and I were Carlisle and Esme's biological children. Alice and I were sophomores and Emmett was a junior.

All this information and the dirty details that the students have come to believe would have been interesting to everyone. Some were even interesting to me. I waited for her to think something, anything. There was nothing.

_Edward? _Alice asked and I frowned and tried to focus on the girl even more. Nothing was working so I turned my head to stare at her.

Her flawless face was focused on what Jessica was saying. Jessica was done with our story and was now talking about other students and teachers.

From her mind, nothing. My head began to ache and I started to get extremely irritated. I breathed out and inhaled before I realized why I was holding my breath.

The scent of her blood was strong, but the irritation of not hearing her was just as strong.

Then she laughed and my mind went blank. The ache in the back of my throat disappeared and I found myself staring for another reason.

She smiled at something one of the kids and the table said, and I found the corners of my mouth twitch. Why was she affecting me in such a way? I frowned again.

I didn't even realize I was still staring at her until her big brown eyes were locked with mine. She glared at me then got up to follow Jessica to her next class.

I stayed the rest of the day. I was infuriated with her. Who was this girl that had changed so much in two short hours? Why did she have to move hear of all places?

I waited inside of my car for the others. The girl walked across the parking lot to her car and I could not unglue my eyes from her. Her foot caught on invisible things a few times and once she had almost fell face first in the grass. I realized she had been doing this all day. She was exceedingly clumsy for a human. I got a good look at her then.

She was pale, strange because she had moved from Phoenix. Her skin was flawless; I bet to the touch it was soft and smooth. My fingertips started to tingle with want to touch her. I then remembered what would happen if I did touch her. She tripped again and caught herself on her truck. Her face went red and stayed that way until she got in her truck and drove off. I saddened as she left. Just having her around was like a breath of fresh air.

This girl showing up was the first surprise in many years. A surprise? Could Isabella be the girl that would change me like Annie had told me? Annie, I sighed. How could she not be here when something this monumental was happening to me? She had to know that right now I truly needed her. Maybe she knew that I would end up killing her and we would move on. Maybe she wasn't the one. I hated the fact that I had the ability to hurt her so badly. The others got there at that point and I started the car.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmet asked in his cheerful manner.

"Nothing," I told him.

"You are too focused for it to be nothing," He commented.

"Thinking about… the past," I said and I looked at Rose.

She glared at me instantly knowing what in the past I was thinking of. "Don't," She said in a deadly tone and the car got uncomfortably quiet. Rose was sometimes upset about Annie leaving, even still. Every once in a while she would get depressed about it and shut herself off. None of us could explain to Emmet, Jasper, or Alice though.

We pulled up at the house and I looked at Alice. She knew I was going to leave. I went inside to get my keys and got in my car and drove.

To say I was looking for something wouldn't be completely wrong, but after a week in a half of not finding anything, or not finding Annie, I decided to start heading back.

I wanted to go home. I didn't want some human to keep me away from my family. Who was she to make me leave my home?

Now that I look back though I probably should have stayed away for her sanity. The first few days back I decided to talk to her. The small exchanges we had were comfortable. I enjoyed her company.

Once we even sat together at lunch. That was until she came to school with a cut on her forehead. She had informed me that she hit her head on a cupboard and I was reminded how fragile she was.

I decided to stop talking to her altogether. Alice, of course was furious. Complaining that now her visions were everywhere and none of them were making sense.

My plan was working. Bella, as I started to call her in my head, was ignoring me. Some days were harder though. Like when she would come to class and her eyes would be red from crying, or days she would be zoning out and not paying attention. Those days I yearned to know what was going on in her head. Today was going to be really difficult for me, but I saw it as a moving on.

Today Mike Newton was going to ask Bella to the formal Back- to –School Dance. Today she would say yes. Today I would stop my obsession of this infuriating, incredible, and beautiful girl. At least this is what I expected.

What I didn't expect was the extreme jealousy that reared when he walked over to her. I didn't expect myself to laugh when he asked her. I didn't expect it to make me want to ask her.

I sighed as I knew. I loved her.

At lunch I saw Mike in the court yard with Jessica attached to his face. Fury raged inside me. Was he serious? I sat fuming for the rest of the day. Still in unbelief at what I saw. He was just using Bella!

When the final bell rang I ran to catch up with Bella, who was walking to her truck.

"Are you going to the dance with Mike?" I asked her when I caught up to her.

"What is it to you?" She asked me stopping about ten feet from the front of her truck.

"No Reason. I was just wondering because I witnessed Mike kissing Jessica earlier," I told her. I figured she would rather find out now then at the dance.

"No. I am going with someone else," She said and took a few more steps to her car.

"Really?" I said with too much intensity. My emotions were starting to betray me. I looked into her eyes and her breath caught.

"No," She whispered.

I remembered then that earlier I would become her friend. Nothing more. I changed my attitude, feeling a little bit lighter that she didn't have a date.

"Well I could take you if you want to go. As friends, so you don't miss out or anything, I am not big on dances," I said casually, running my hand through my hair.

Her eyes narrowed as she said. "I am not going to the dance," What I would have gave at that moment to know what she was thinking.

I didn't want her to think that I wanted anything _more_ from this so I slipped a paper with my number in her hand. Being extremely careful not to touch her skin.

I leaned in and whispered. "It could be fun, call me _when_ you change your mind," I said a little too intense.

She glared at me then walked to her truck, throwing open the door and driving off.

I watched her throw the little piece of paper on the floor, and her face grew frustrated.

"You know that if she calls you and you two go to the dance together, you have to touch her," Jasper told me.

"And she is going to that dance," Alice said from next to Jasper.

I frowned and turned to Alice. She just smiled and walked off. She was hiding her thoughts from me.

"Alice," I warned. And she laughed.

"Oh, Edward. Don't worry it will be a good night," She told me.

Hours later the night had settled. Charlie had gone to bed and I couldn't hear Bella. That wasn't unusual though. On nights when Charlie had something on his mind, like a fishing trip that was the next day, he was hard to get a read from. I guess that was where Bella got it from. I would love to meet her mother.

There I was getting sidetracked again. I had waited for Charlie to fall asleep before I went to Bella's window. I looked inside and could not see her sleeping form on the bed. I went to the door that lead to the back yard and turned the handle. It was unlocked like it always was. I hated it was always unlocked. I was always afraid that something else would find her.

Yes, I had come here before. Just about every night for the past few weeks. I was pitiful.

I noticed that her bed had not been touched. Her duffel bag was gone as well.

She left? I felt sick.

I turned out of the house and halfway to the surrounding woods when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the front and realized that I didn't know the number. Could it be Bella?

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Edward, its Bella," I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face at hearing her voice.

"Bella, it's nice to hear from you, does this happen to be about the dance?" I asked her, I felt almost giddy.

"Yes. You see, I already told a friend of mine that I would go with him. So I apologize if I led you to believe I would go with you." As she said that I felt like I hit a brick wall.

"Oh... I… Umm… who is your friend?" I stuttered. I could barely speak. Jealousy sparking immediately.

"Just a friend from Seattle. I just thought I would let you know, that way you could make other plans," Just a friend? What did that mean?

"Oh, thank you."

"Well I will see you at the da… I was going to say dance, but I remember you saying you're not big on dances. So instead I will see you in class after the break," I frowned at her words.

"We don't have to wait that long, if you want we could hang out sometime if you want," I told her hopeful that she would agree.

"I am in Seattle for the break. Sorry, Edward," She really sounded sorry.

"Okay then I will see you after break. Bye Bella," I told her knowing that I would see her sooner.

"Bye Edward," She said.

I looked at my phone as it blinked call ended at me in the dark. I saved her number under Bella and I walked home. I wanted to go to Seattle and find her, but that was not smart.

If I was being smart, I would have asked her to the dance earlier. I would not have ignored her in the beginning.

No, if I was being smart I would have never come back. I would have never put her life in danger.

Why did I come back? I told myself that it was because I refused to let a human run me away from my home. That was not the truth, and now as I stood in the middle of the forest I knew it was because I felt a pull towards this girl. I knew at that point that just being friends would not be enough for me.

And here I was now standing next to Emmett at the school dance. He had his arm around rose who was enjoying the fact she was the most beautiful here. Emmett was thinking of a prank he could play on the student body and Alice and Jasper were dancing to a slow song.

"She is here with _Kevin Tony!" _I heard a whisper from the other side of the room.

"Oh my god!" Another voice whispered.

The name was faintly familiar. It was the current teenage girl idol. I glanced over to see who was the center of attention to have my jaw drop, well figuratively.

Bella was being walked into the room by the arm of the celebrity. A blush started on her cheeks and spread further down. She had her hair up, parted to the side, in a loose bun with ringlets falling here and there. Her make-up was done craft fully. No severe colors, just highlights of colors to accentuate certain areas.

Her bare shoulders and neck were begging to be touched. The strapless dark blue dress made her skin look even paler. The dress was simple and flowing, showing off curves that I didn't know where there.

She and her _date_ were making their way over the drink table, over to us. Emmet, unaware of what was going on took Rose out to the dance floor. I was alone.

Bella's date started talking to a student as Bella came up the drink table.

"Hello Edward. I didn't expect to see you here," She told me as she got a cup of punch.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Bella," Was all that would come out.

She smiled at me. "You look rather handsome yourself. Do you know how many girls in here can't keep their eyes off you?"

"Not anywhere as close as the number of guys that are fixated on you. Plus I am only concerned about one set of eyes tonight," I told her.

"Oh really," She said as she made her way next to me. "Who is this lucky girl?"

"Take a walk with me Bella, Please?" I asked her.

"Sure, let me tell my date," She said as she threw her cup away then walked towards the dance floor.

I watched as she tapped his shoulder. He leaned down and she whispered into his ear. Jealousy started to boil in me. He put his hand on her lower back and I knew that if I could I would tear it off. He whispered in her ear and she giggled. She kissed him on the cheek then turned toward me. The intimacy of their exchange told me that they were more than friends. I tried to hear what he was thinking but I could get nothing but lyrics and beats. For a second I admired his dedication to music, but was completely caught up in something else when Bella was at my side.

"Where to?" she asked as she held out her arm.

I stared apprehensively at her arm. Not unwillingly to take it but unsure of what she would think.

_It's okay._ I heard Alice sing and I smiled. I took her arm and noticed how she relaxed.

"You never did tell me about this girl," She said, not really asking anything. I was silent so she continued. "Do I know her?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"I would say so," I told her with a smile. "Your date isn't going to get upset with you being out here is he?" I asked her.

"No. Kev is more of a big brother. I promised him that he could take me to my first high school dance," She said and then she shivered.

I let go of her to take off my coat and give it to her. When I removed my arm from hers she whimpered, and my heart just about broke.

When she saw that I was giving her my jacket she smiled a brilliant smile and looked up at me. "You know if you like a girl here giving me your jacket won't make her very happy."

I wrapped my arm back in hers. "I have a confession to make to you Bella."

She just looked at me. "The girl I like is wearing my jacket."

"I know, I just wanted you to say it," She said with a smile.

I laughed and stopped to face her. "You really do look beautiful tonight Bella."

"Are you mentally ill?" She asked catching me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"You have had some serious mood swings since I've known you, are you always like this?" she asked.

I thought for a second. "No, I want to be your friend. It is just safer for me not to be."

"What do you mean?" She returned my question.

I sighed. "I am a dangerous person. I am not a good friend, and when I realized that I liked you more than just a friend I knew I had to stay away from you," I told her.

"Are you going to start ignoring me again?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"No, I realized that I can't stay away from you. I wanted to be your friend, or more if that what you wanted."

"Why?" I was starting to get frustrated, why couldn't she just accept it.

"Because you are intriguing, and beautiful, and smart," I told her I was ready to list off more but she stopped me.

"What happens when you know everything and I am boring, are you going to leave then?" she asked. Her brown eyes were a little hurt. I never realized what my ignoring her did to her.

"No. I won't ever find you boring; I won't ever ignore you again." I told her with as much intensity as I could muster.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" she asked.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Because I…" I started but couldn't finish. I let a breath and breathed in deep, her sent burning my throat. I grabbed her face between my hands and stared at her. "Bella, I really like you. I am not going to leave because I can't stand being away from you."

Bella leaned towards me and raised herself onto her toes. Her lips were so close to mine and I froze.

I was starting to panic.

The burn in my throat was intensifying, and my eyes fluttered to the skin of her throat.

She stopped just millimeters from my lips, warmth was coming off her like the sun. I was sure that if we kissed I would burn up like the vampires did in the movies.

After only a few seconds of staying there she moved her lips to me ear.

She breathed through her nose and the warm air tingled my ear lobe. My mind clouded over with a feeling that I did not know.

"What if I didn't show up tonight?" she whispered and it was my turn to shudder.

My hands dropped as she pulled away. She stood there smirking at me in a strange way.

Answer her, my mind told me.

"I…uh… I." I had to stop to think. "I probably would have talked to you Monday?" I said it so it sounded like a question.

She giggled, then looked at me seriously.

"You are not like any other boy I have ever met Edward Cullen. Unlike any human either," She said.

Does she know I am not human? No, she can't. She is far too comfortable around me though. Some humans just don't have a 'this is dangerous' sense.

"You must not have met that many humans." I told her in a joking tone.

She stared at my face. "What are you?"

My brain stuttered. "Just a teenager at a high school dance. What are you?"

I tried to act casually, but truth be told I was wound tight.

"Just a confused but smitten girl." She told me and I smiled.

She was smitten? With me? My smile grew broader.

Her date, Kevin, walked out at that point.

"Bella Ballerina! There you are. The clock nears twelve and soon I will be a mouse and my car a simple pumpkin. And the teachers are making the students go home," He told her, then started his way to his car.

"Okay, well Edward. Thank you for the walk, even though time got away from us."

"Thank you for walking with me," I told her, wanting to pick her up and carry her away so she would never have to leave my side.

"Call or text me if you want," She said and removed my jacket.

We stood there for a few awkward seconds before she gave me a quick hug, and handed me my jacket.

"I can't wait till classes start again, goodnight Edward," She told me and left.

I loved her, but I didn't think now was the time for her to know that.


	7. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 6

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six- Anberliegh**

_You're out all night  
>How long can I wait?<br>To justify another cold embrace  
>Your love is a lie<br>And I can tell by your face  
>I've made up my mind<br>And I've accepted our fate  
>(Somehow) I can read between the lines<br>(Two wrongs) couldn't ever make it right  
>Now I'm gone gone I'm gone<br>Yea, I'm movin' on  
>Ooon, I'm gone<br>Yea I'm movin' on_

_Gone: My Darkest Days_

Since the 'talk' with my father Luke had been acting unusual. Spending long periods away from home and never telling me where he was going. I'm going out, was all he would say.

He made me promise to never read his mind, but each day he sat in the living room just staring out the window drove me mad. One morning I decided it was time to change it.

Luke was again sitting in the armchair that faced the window. A blank stare on his face told me he was as good as asleep. I opened my mind to him, slowly at first only allowing myself to read his mind and not see his future.

What do you do when you find out that the person you spent most of your life living with was lying to you?

His thoughts were about an upcoming meeting he had today. With my father.

I shut off his mind not wanting to know anymore, and snuck back to my room.

How to go about this? Denial, that wouldn't help anything. I could confront him, he would just lie and use my love for him against me. I could follow him to this meeting. After an hour of thought I decided that would be best.

I feared the worst. I was staring at the words in a book when Luke came up to tell me he was leaving. He placed a kiss on my cheek and I waited until I heard the front door to shut before I disappeared.

Following him was easy, only because he didn't try to hide it. We walked to the park across town and sadness swept over me as he walked straight up to a man standing by a fountain.

My Father.

I hid behind a tree, close enough to hear everything.

"We think we found one to do it," My father said casually.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked and my father looked at him.

"Luke, don't tell me you have developed feelings for her."

"Robert don't be ridiculous. I knew the job when I started and I still do. I keep her occupied until we find someone to bite her," My heart broke more and more at every one of his words.

I thought he loved me.

"Right. You very well know she will probably die, a sacrifice we are willing to make. She is a failure anyway."

I let myself read Luke's mind a little. My heartbreak turning to anger when his thoughts mimicked his words.

I was not an experiment for them to play with and dispose of as they please. And I would prove that to them. Who cares what I was 'bred' for. I was leaving now.

I raced home and packed a few things that I knew I would need. I kept my shield up and decided that I would just get used to having it up. After things were packed I went to the study to write a letter.

_Dear Luke,_

_I am leaving. I know you don't care, you never did, I just figured I would tell you so you don't look for me. You will never find me, and now you don't have to pretend to love me. I apologize, but I will not be an experiment. I am going to find the man that killed my mother and end him. _

_You will never see me again,_

_Anberliegh._

I wanted to cry. No he didn't love me, but I had spent over 95% of my life thinking I was in love with him.

I left the house and a sickness overtook me. Where would I go?

I thought about the future, and small pieces started to flicker before me. I needed to return to my mother's grave. It has been too long.

I also saw a young man, a preacher's son. A man who would change the world.

Knowing my path I set off.

Realizing you can't trust anyone.

**Luke…**

"Annie." I said as I came through the door. She felt gone, but it was common for her to do as she slept.

It was official, her father wanted her dead. I wouldn't allow it. Feigning disinterest in her when he was around was killing me. The only thing that kept me from insanity was knowing I would come home to her.

After tonight I knew what I had to do. Tomorrow her father was coming here with a few other vampires and they would take her away.

I had another plan. Tomorrow he would get her to an empty house and we would be halfway around the world.

I loved her too much to ever let her be a part of this.

That is why I asked her to stay out of my head, but tomorrow I would tell her everything and she could let herself in my mind to feel how much love I had for her.

I rounded the top of the stairs and glanced in the study. She must be in the bedroom, I thought.

I opened the door to an empty bed. Panic wanted to cripple me, but I told myself that she was here. She promised she would never leave.

I walked quickly to the top of the stairs and into the living room. Nothing. Kitchen, nothing. I was panicking now and ran outside. Doing one lap around the house I flew through the front door leaving it open as I ran back up stairs.

I stopped in front of the study. I hadn't noticed that small piece of paper on the desk before now.

If her father came to take her early, I'd kill him. She could be scared or hurt, they can't kill her. A fact that I never bothered to tell him.

I read the note and didn't understand it. I read it a second time and my body caught on, my knees buckling beneath me causing me to sit on the study floor.

I read it a third time, but the words just didn't work together. After reading it numerous times my mind finally comprehended one sentence._ You will never see me again._

I stayed like that until the morning of the next day, and into the evening.

In that same position was how Robert, Annie's Father, found me the following night.

"Luke, what is going on?" He said as he took in my frozen form.

He snatched the note from my hand and I didn't move, couldn't move.

"Luke, you messed up and ruined the entire plan. What did you do? Why won't you… talk… Luke you lied to Me," he stated and I shut my eyes.

"You did love her," He said as if it was an absurd notion.

I flew to my feet grabbing his throat with my hand.

"Of course you insensitive monster. Anyone who met her fell in love with her. She… loved me back, and you destroyed it," I screamed.

He laughed. "Well she doesn't love you anymore. Now are you going to help me find her, because if she finds the man who murdered her mother, I can assure you she will find her death."

As much as I wanted him dead, I knew I would never find her if I didn't have his assistance.

I nodded and he smiled. "Good, maybe by time we find her, you will be over this infatuation. I will be back in the morning, be ready."

Then he left. I spent some time boarding up windows and covering furniture. I cleaned everything and put things back in their rightful spot. Then in the early hours of the morning, I crawled into her side of the bed and laid there. Silent sobs leaving me until the sun rose.

**1667: Anberliegh…**

There he was. Getting ready for a raid. Torch in one hand and a wooden steak in the other. If they only knew. These people never learned, and they never met a real vampire either. He whispered orders to a few men and they took off. The rest of the mob splitting into groups leaving him alone.

Tonight was going to be his first raid, and his last. Tonight he was going to meet a real vampire.

I had seen it a hundred times. He sees the vampire and slams the steak into his chest leaving it splintered on the ground. The vampire will throw him into a building causing him to be impaled. At this point I am with three options.

I could let the vampire kill him, and his compassionate and brilliant mind would go to waste. I could call for help, he would be paralyzed the rest of his life, marry a girl, never have children, and live with depression for twenty years before he passed away.

Or I could change him. He would go on to become a brilliant doctor, and one day cure a disease that will murder hundreds of people, cancer.

I did not know if I had the ability to change someone. I never have had venom like Luke did or any other vampire. But I knew that by the end of the night he would begin changing.

I heard a noise and so did the man. He turned to face a tall cloaked creature and everything played out like I thought.

Once the scent of blood hit the air, the vampire went crazy. Now it was my time to act. I shot across the small distance and slammed into the vampire. He fled without ever looking at me afraid of what I was.

I took the man and removed the object that was through his abdomen. And just like it was second nature I bit my wrist causing me to bleed.

I placed a small amount in his mouth and a larger amount on his wound. Finally filling my own mouth with my blood and biting his neck forcing it in. I knew it would work, so I picked up the man and took off.

People would count him off as one of the many who fought bravely against the war on vampires.

While the normal transformation took three days, I was not a normal vampire. It took five days, but the pain was only a fourth of what it usually is.

I walked into the room I had him staying in. A canteen filled with animal blood, a bath and fresh cloths ready for him.

As his heart gave its last few beats his eyes opened and I smiled.

"Hello Carlisle. My name is Anberliegh. I have a few things for you. When you are ready, come downstairs and I will explain everything." I told him and walked out the door.

I couldn't wait to meet him. The only man that will ever be a father to me.


	8. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 7

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven- January 2014: Bella**

_You won't leave me alone_

_Chisel my heart out of stone_

_I give in every time_

_You taught my heart _

_A sense I never knew I had_

_I can't forget_

_The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth_

_How did you do it?_

_You're my Heroine_

_Heroine by Silverstein_

I sat on the couch in my living room almost jumping up and down from the excitement. Since the dance I went back to Seattle, the next day I woke to a text message on my phone from Edward. We were texting non-stop from that day and a few days ago I told him he could take me to school.

I had been ready since six this morning, and he wouldn't be here until 7:15. I looked at the clock again and saw it was seven. I wanted to curse the time god and all he was involved in. I looked back down at my clothes. Dark jeans and a dark blue shirt with a white lacy tank top that showed at the top and bottom of the shirt. Annie picked it out. It was just one of many things she got me for Christmas.

I looked at the clock again and noticed only five minutes had passed. I groaned and glared at the clock trying to force the second hand to move faster. I couldn't be sure, but I think it actually started to move slower. I growled at the clock, I started laughing at myself.

I was being such a girl right now. I laughed again. I heard a car pull up outside and had to concentrate on staying in my seat. _Don't seem over eager Bella. _I said to myself and waited until I heard a knock at m y door. I jumped up and started to run to the door, my foot catching the leg of the table and I started to go down. I put my hands up to catch me. I closed my eyes as I went down only to open them about an inch away from the carpet. I rolled over so I was sitting, breathing heavily because of the mini- adrenaline rush. I started to laugh at myself again, glad that this happened inside and not in front of Edward.

I grabbed my bag and stood up, this time slowly walking to the door. I answered it to see Edward smiling at me. There was a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Good Morning Bella," He told me.

"Good morning Edward," I smiled and he walked me to his car.

He opened the door and I slid in. It was warm in the car, not hot just slightly uncomfortable.

"Can I turn the heat down a little?" I asked him.

"Of course," He told me and we both reached for the dial.

Our fingers touched, electricity shocking me almost painfully, he jerked his hand away almost so fast I didn't see it. My hand stayed in the same place and I reached further to turn down the heat. I peaked at him and noticed his jaw was clenched and his hands tightly gripped the steering wheel. His hands were ice cold despite the fact that his car was so warm. He was cold at the dance too, but I wrote it off as the dance being cold.

An awkward silence filled the car and I desperately wanted it to end.

"I had the strangest dream last night," I offered and he smiled.

"Really, what was it about?" He asked and I felt like I could breathe.

"You know those dreams where you are at school in your underwear, well it was the opposite. I was fully clothed and everyone else was in their underwear. They were making fun of me for wearing shoes," I told him and he laughed.

"Was I in it?" He asked.

I had to think. "I don't think anyone from forks was, they were all people I didn't know. Did you have any good dreams last night?" I asked him.

"No," He said and sounded so sad.

"When I was younger my mom was reading a lot of dream meaning books. Every morning over breakfast she would ask me what I dreamt about. I never could remember my dreams, so Annie the woman we were staying with, told me to make up a dream and watch her try to figure it out," I laughed.

"How did that work out?" He chuckled.

"Good, I told her one time I was being chased by a large banana tree, and that we were running through a cranberry field."

"What did she tell you the meaning was?" he asked amused.

"That either I was afraid of fruit or that I was meant to live another life. Never understood her."

We were silent again, but this time there was no awkwardness. We pulled into the school parking lot.

"Thank you for the ride Edward," I told him and smiled.

"My pleasure," He said and we got out. He started to walk over to my side but I opened the door before he could get there.. He frowned at me and I laughed.

"Sorry, not used to guys being gentlemen like," I told him and we started to walk to class.

"Tomorrow I still get to drive right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Everyone is staring," I whispered and he laughed.

"That happens when you hang out with me," He said.

"Oh, really. What if it is because you are with me?" I asked.

"That too," He said and we stopped in front of my first period class.

I never remember telling him what it was. "Well Bella, I will see you in biology," He said.

"See you then," I told him and he walked away.

I turned into the class and noticed that Jessica was almost bouncing off her seat. Today was going to be a really long day.

In biology we were immediately put to work so we never had a chance to talk. Fortunately the class went by fast and we were getting ready to go to lunch.

"Do you want to sit by me today?" he asked and I got nervous.

"You mean with your family?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No just me and you," He said.

"Yes, I would love to."

Soon we had our lunches and were seated at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Talking with Edward was easy; he supplied most of the conversation that lunch hour, asking me everything and anything he thought of.

The week went by in the same fashion. I don't know how he did it but he always talked me out of taking my truck. The next week however I was not going to be swayed. His driving scared me a little with the speed. He did put it off until Friday though.

So on the cold January Friday he showed up at my door, without a car, and with a frown.

"Oh come on, my truck isn't that bad," I told him and he laughed.

I stepped outside and frowned. Ice had covered everything and for a second I thought that maybe I shouldn't drive. That was until I noticed the chains Charlie had put on my truck. I smiled.

"What has you so happy?" Edward asked.

"My dad, he put chains on my truck tires," I told him.

"Good now we won't die," He laughed.

I got in my truck and watched as Edward hesitantly climbed in. he looked funny in my truck. Edward raised his eyebrows at my GPS.

"Annie got it for me. I told you about her, she was like, my second mother growing up," I told him.

He kept up small talk until we got to school.

"You are acting nervous, are you really that afraid of my driving?" I asked him.

"No I just like messing with you," He told me with a smile.

We climbed out of the truck and I shut my door after his so I could lock it. I went to start walking when I heard a car horn blaring.

I saw a van start skidding its back end head right for the driver's side door of my truck, for me. I glanced through the truck windows and saw Edward panicked face on the other side of my truck.

I braced myself for what was about to happen, closing my eyes. When a force hit me from a different side than I was expecting I opened my eyes.

Edward has his arms wrapped around me and he held onto me as the van slammed into his back. He didn't budge. His eyes were shut the whole time and once the van stopped he pushed it away with his foot like it was a chair. When he did open his eyes he wouldn't look at me.

Edward lowered me to the ground, then went over and shoved his shoulder into my truck so it looked like the van actually hit my truck. He lay down next to me and shoved me under the truck a little.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Not now Bella, please," He said and I let it go. For now anyways.

"Umm, thank you." I said and he finally looked at me like I was nuts.

"You are thanking me?" he asked.

"What else. I kind of expected something like that to happen," I told him.

He was too perfect to be human. I often imagined him as being some sort of Superman. Though I wasn't Lois Lane, so when he did show his true side he would probably have to leave.

"Wh… what?" he stuttered.

"Are you going to leave now?" I asked him.

Before he could answer I heard the sounds of the ambulance as well as the police siren.

I groaned. "My dad is going to make this out to be such a big deal," Edward turned his head toward me.

"Bella, you almost died. That is a big deal," He said.

"No what is a big deal is you. Will you tell me what you are?" I asked looking at him.

"No," he said looking away.

I started to slide out from under the truck. Once I could stick my hand out someone grabbed it and pulled me out.

"Bella. When I saw your truck I thought…" he trailed off.

I saw Edward start to crawl out and I grabbed his hands to help him so no one else would.

"Almost. But Edward was right next to me. He has faster reflexes that me and knocked us under the truck."

"Thank you, Edward," He said and went to extend his hand.

"Dad, I am feeling kind of faint," I said quickly.

Charlie immediately put his hands on my shoulder and started to lead me to his car.

"Who was in the other car?" I asked.

"A boy named Tyler. He cut his head open, but he is fine, so he's going in the ambulance. I am taking you two in the cruiser."

"Oh you don't need to…" Edward started but Charlie gave him a stern look.

We both got in the cruiser, me in the front and Edward in the back and Charlie drove us to the Hospital.

A nurse walked me to a room and I wasn't sure when but Edward disappeared. She started taking my vitals when a handsome doctor walked in.

He was like sunshine. Hollywood handsome with very blonde hair.

"Hello Bella, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It is nice to meet you," He stuck out his hand and I noticed it was the exact same temperature as Edwards.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," I said back.

"Please call me Carlisle. So you said you were feeling faint. Did you hit your head at all?" He asked.

"No I think it was just all the adrenaline," I told him.

A deputy walked in. "Chief Swan, Bella are you okay enough to give a report on what happened. Edward already did and wanted me to tell you that he is headed home Carlisle."

"Thank you," Carlisle replied.

"Yes, I am fine enough. Not much really happened. Edward and I drove to school in my truck. He walked around to my door and was standing there when the van started to skid. He knocked us both the ground and we rolled under the truck. The van hit the truck and that was it."

"It is a good thing your boy was there Carlisle," Charlie said.

"Yes, it was," Carlisle beamed.

"Umm, Carlisle I was going to ask Edward before he left, but since he went home could you tell him a bunch of us are going down to First Beach tomorrow. I wanted to invite him, but in light of everything that happened I never got the chance."

"I will definitely relay the message for you Bella."

"Thank you," I said and watched as he left the room.

"So, you and this Edward…" Charlie asked.

"He is a friend dad," I said smiling.

"Annie would like you to go up and see her. She said she would pick you up Saturday night. If you want," He told me and I smiled.

"Ya. I will call her tonight."

I was made to go home. I didn't want to, claiming I was fine. Charlie dropped me off at school and I picked up my truck then followed him home.

I lounged about my room the whole day, caught up on some reading and tried to find something to wear for tomorrow, which according to the weather would be unseasonably warm. Once I had a pair of jean shorts, a white tank top, and a pink and black plaid button –up shirt. I had nothing to do. My school reading was caught up until the end of school. I went ahead as far as I could in my math book and even tried to read my biology book.

But biology reminded me of Edward, and that reminded me that he was not human. Also, I wanted to know what he was. I doubted he was a superhero, if he was superman he would be off saving the world. I imagined Edward in a cape and tights. Would he have athletic thighs?

I blushed at myself and decided that now would be a good time to make dinner.

Before I knew it I was opening my eyes to an unusually bright morning. The beeping of my alarm played in the background of my dream for a few minutes before I finally woke up. The first thing I thought of, would Edward be there today? I hoped so.

I got ready, deciding to put my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed a back pack that had a few things like sweats if it got to cold and all of my things I would need at Annie's. She told me that she would pick me up from First Beach around four. This was perfect because Jessica and all them wanted to leave about four thirty.

I waited in my kitchen, not nearly as excited as I was for the ride to school with Edward. A horn honked outside and I frowned. They could at least knock! I went outside to see Jessica, Lauren and Angela in similar clothing. Mike was in the front seat of a large SUV that was almost full. Angela and Ben sat in the way back while Jessica, Eric and I sat in the middle. Lauren took front passenger seat. She was shooting daggers at me for sitting next to Eric while Jessica was shooting daggers at me because mike kept looking in the rear view mirror at my legs. I was so glad that it wouldn't be like this for the ride home.

Once we got to the beach everyone piled out of the car like their lives depended on it. We grabbed a few things and headed down to the beach.

"So Bella, are you free tonight. I was thinking we could grab a bite after everyone went home," Mike asked me.

"Sorry Mike, but my friend is coming to pick me up around four. I will be in Seattle tonight," I told him and he frowned.

"Well maybe next weekend?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said hoping he would leave me alone.

Angela had set up a blanket on the ground and the boys went off to find firewood. We were getting bags of marshmallows ready when a few boys from the reservation walked up to us.

"Bella!" Someone shouted and I looked around. I recognized the boy as Jared.

I smiled and waved across the beach. He was three other boys. Two I did not know and one I immediately recognized as Jacob Black.

He ran to me scooping me up in a big bear hug. "Bella, last time I saw you, you were covered in mud."

"Ah, but so were you. Thank you very much," I laughed.

He put me down and I turned to the three girls by me. "This is Jessica, Angela, and Lauren. Ben, Eric and Mike are getting firewood," I told them and waited for him to introduce his friends.

"This is Embry, Quill, and Jared," He said.

We all fell into conversation; at one point when I thought the boys were not listening I turned to Angela. "I invited Edward, but he must have declined."

"The Cullen's aren't allowed here," Jared said with a serious face. I pretended to ignore him.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together," She observed.

"Just recently and only at school. I haven't even been introduced to his family yet, so I don't even know if I am considered a friend."

At that point the boys got back with a sad amount of fire wood. Jared, Quill and Embry claimed that they knew how it was done and would be back in a few minutes.

Jake was sitting on a large piece of driftwood; I went over and sat next to him.

"So how has life been since the mud pie days?" I asked.

"Oh good, you know can't complain," He chuckled.

"That's good."

"So I heard you moved here, but never heard why."

"Mom re-married. Decided it was time I branched out a bit, saw the world," I told him.

"Well that is good. I know Charlie likes having you here, he talked about you coming home for months before you actually did."

"I love my dad," I laughed. Then decided that I could use this alone time to my advantage.

"So…" I looked up at him through my eye lashes and bit my lip. "I heard Jared say, the Cullen's weren't allowed here," I looked away, and then looked back. "Why… is that?" I asked and bit my lip again.

His eyes fluttered to my lips, and I knew I had him just about captivated.

"Well, it is just a bunch of stupid old legends. They are dumb," He tried to brush it off, but I wasn't having that.

"Really, I have always found things like that to be so fascinating, I remember when your dad you to tell some when I was little. Will you tell me?" I asked looking up at him again.

"I guess. I don't really believe it, it's just legends. It is said that our tribe descends from… wolves," He started and then spun a tale about men turning into wolves and monsters called 'Cold ones'. That phrase stuck in my brain like a virus.

I absorbed every word, and when Jake was done I tried to act indifferent.

"That is so fascinating. People really had great imaginations back then," I said.

"Ya, I know," He replied, sounding relieved that I didn't believe it.

It was almost four and the day was coming to a close. The marshmallows were gone; the sun was beginning to set giving a chill to the air. Lauren had become cozy with Jared, which made Eric extremely jealous. Ben and Angela disappeared for an hour at one point but were back now holding hands. I was watching the fire when I heard Embry.

"Dude, Quill, you are drooling, what are you looking at… oh mother of all that is holy," He whispered.

We all turned to look at what he was staring at. A beautiful black sports car had pulled up and I had to admit that I didn't know much about cars, but this one was drool worthy.

I was about to look away when the door opened and Annie got out. I stood up and ran over to her.

"Annie!" I said when I reached her.

"I have so much to tell you." I whispered in her ear and she laughed.

"Did someone escape from a mental institution and take their baby from its mother only to find out that their baby was dead and switched with this one at birth?" she asked and it was my turn to laugh.

"You need a hobby." I told her.

"Yes. Well get your stuff and say goodbye. I got dinner being delivered and trust me it is not that good cold." She said and went back to her car.

I went back over to my friends. "Well my ride is here, thanks for the fun day; we will have to do it again soon."

"Can she come?" Quill asked and I laughed.

"No, she lives in Seattle." I told him and he pretended to pout.

Once I was in the car with Annie she looked at me. "So, tell me everything."

**Anberliegh****…**

I watched Bella sleep. In many ways she was something of a daughter to me. I had help raise her almost from birth. Really I was like her older sister. Much older sister. I shuddered at my age; it was not something that I liked to talk about.

Bella and Edward were getting along fine, and combined with the information she gathered from Jacob, she would discover what he was in no time. Unfortunately Edward thinks that if she finds out she will freak out. I asked Bella to stay the night so I could 'help" her with a dream. Tomorrow she would wake up and know what Edward was. Monday she would confront him.

I would consider myself a match maker, but this was more than that. They would be together for eternity, so I was a soul matcher. I laughed at myself, and then probed into Bella's sub-conscious. Just slightly, planting images that she would need.

Edward only thought things were just getting interesting, this was only the beginning.

**Bella…**

I was standing on the beach again, this time with Edward. The sun shown down and reflected off of Edward making his appearance breathtaking. I walked over to him and he grabbed my hand kissing it. His cold hand, cold lips, or even the cold brush of his breath on my hand didn't faze me. It was normal for him. It was just him. He was more than human. He smiled at me creating so many butterflies I felt like I might float away. It didn't matter that he was a cold one. I was in love with him.

My eyes shot open and I bolted awake. In love? With Edward? I was in love with Edward; I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

There was a problem though, I knew he was a cold one, but what were they. I went to Annie's computer and started it up.

I opened the internet and for a second was scared of what I might find. I decided that it didn't matter what he was. I would be with him as long as he would let me.

I typed it in and hit enter. Words flashed through the screen confirming the known. Super speed, inhuman strength, cold touch, _drinks blood. _Well there it was, Edward was a vampire. And so was his family.

And I didn't care. Now I just needed to figure out how to tell him I knew.

Sunday came and went and Annie dropped me off at my house Sunday evening with take out from an Italian restaurant.

Monday morning was cloudy. At one point this weekend during the sparse texting between Edward and me he asked to drive me to school. Just like the first Monday two weeks ago I was excited and almost bouncing off my seat.

As usual I heard his car pull up outside and I waited for him to knock on the door. I started to get nervous at the amount of time it took for him to get to the door. At one point I thought he left. A quick peek outside told me that he was on his way to the door.

He knocked and I practically ran to the door again. Excitement filling me again. He smiled when I opened the door, his eyes cautious. Don't worry Edward, today is our make it break it day.

"Good morning Edward." I said.

"Good morning Bella." He replied.

I followed him to his car and he held open the door for me. I stepped inside and he shut my door, a plan for today hitting me like a brick wall.

He stepped in the car and started it. "How was your weekend?" He asked.

"Good." I was silent for a second. "Let's ditch."

"What?"

"School, lets ditch school today. There is a movie I want to see in Port Angeles and I am craving Italian food." I told him.

"Bella, we can't just skip school."

"Why not? It will be the first day I missed since I moved here."

"I can't ditch class Bella." He said as if that was the end of the conversation.

I opened the door and started to get out, but he stopped me.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I am ditching with or without you." I told him and started to get out again.

"What would you want to do anyway?" he asked.

"Go to Port Angeles, watch a movie, I have been craving some Italian food. And I need a new copy of my favorite book." I told him.

"We would be back before school was over?"

"We should. Depending on how you drive." I said with a smile.

"Fine then, shut the door." he said with resignation.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. I sat back as Edward left forks and we started on our way to Port Angeles. Now I had him alone all day, I just had to figure out how to approach the conversation. I couldn't just say, _Edward, do me a favor and confirm my suspicions, are you a vampire?_ I almost laughed at myself.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked sounding frustrated.

"Why do you do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"When you ask what I am thinking about you always seems a little irritated, like it is abnormal for you."

"I just wish I knew what you were thinking." He sighed.

"I was thinking about how to approach a certain topic with you. Even if I should, I don't want to upset you." I said quietly.

I watched as his knuckles tightened. "Maybe we should turn around."

"You can we are here now, so you can drop me off, I will hitchhike home." I said and he stared at me. "What? I really want some Italian food."

He laughed. "No we are here, we will do what you want, and I won't get upset."

I smiled at him as we walked into the theatre.

Despite me saying that I would pay, Edward did. I really tried to pay attention to the movie, but the second the lights went out it was as if Edward and I were charged.

Once the lights were back on we headed to the old book store. I walked in and felt like I belonged once the smell of books hit me. It was as if they were comforting me.

"What has you so happy?" Edward asked.

"Bookstores in general. I feel like I belong here. Books don't judge." I told him and he smiled at me.

Once I found a copy of Wuthering heights, which caused a certain look from Edward, I went to check out.

We were walking down the side walk by the book store when we passed an antique store. A large Victorian mirror was set out in front and I stopped to look at it.

I was looking at my reflection when Edward came to stand next to me. Part of me expected not to see his reflection, so when I did I looked at him with curiosity.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Because, I always thought that you couldn't see a vampire's reflection." I told him and walked away. Leaving a very stunned Edward standing there with wide eyes.

**Edward…**

"Because, I always thought that you couldn't see a vampire's reflection." Bella said and walked away.

What!? She knew, and I thought that the worst thing that was going to come out of today was that she would accuse me of not being human. I didn't think that she would actually figure it out. I got to the car and opened her door for her. Still a little in shock. I got in and turned to her.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked.

"No, now is the best time. I am hungry. You aren't are you?" she asked like she was talking about the weather.

"No. why aren't you freaking out about any of this?" I asked her.

"Because, I know you are good. You won't hurt me. And it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"You could be a zombie and I would still enjoy your company. As long as you enjoy mine," She said quietly.

"I will always enjoy your company Bella." I told her.

We were silent as I made the way to the restaurant. She knew about it all day and she still wanted to be around me. That got me a little hopeful. She was probably in shock and as soon as she realized everything, she would run.

_Damn!_ I heard come from the hostess. Great this was going to be one of those lunches. I smiled at Bella when she looked at me.

"Table for two," I had to eventually say to the hostess because she was undressing me with her eyes.

_Must be his sister. She cannot be his girlfriend. _She was going on degrading Bella. I was thankful when I heard her talking to our waiter. Good at least I wouldn't have to deal with a women's fantasies, or so I thought.

_Wow, she is pretty,_ the waiter thought the second he came to the table. I don't know what was worse.

He gave us menus and we gave him our drink orders, he imagined me leaving Bella here and him keeping her company. I laughed out loud as he thought of what she would say when he asked her back to his place. He came and took our orders.

"What is funny?" She asked me.

"The waiter."

"Really, what is he thinking?" she asked catching me off guard.

"How do you…" I trailed off.

"Just a suspicion. Now confirmed." She smiled.

"He thinks that if I left he would have a chance with you." I told her and she smiled.

"And I can only imagine what the hostess was thinking about you."

"I just wish I could hear you." I told her.

"You can't, interesting." She said with a sly smile. "That is probably a good thing though."

Our food came and we were quiet while she ate and I pushed my food around.

"What do you eat?" she asked. And I just looked at her.

"I mean, do you do… people?" she asked.

I quickly checked around to make sure no one was listening in. no one was even close to us.

"Bella I don't think that this is the best conversation to be having in a restaurant."

"Oh… okay. I forgot about that." She went quiet again.

I leaned in to whisper to her. "We drink animals, not humans. We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians."

"Can anyone else in your family read minds?" she asked.

"No. I am the only one but Alice can see the future." I told her.

"I bet she saw me coming right?" she asked me.

"Sort of." I replied and frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"It just I am not the best for you to be around. I am dangerous Bella." I told her.

"Really." She said setting her fork down. She had a look on her face that I couldn't quite place.

"I should have never wanted to be your friend." I almost whispered.

Bella dug in her purse for a second before she threw two twenty dollars bills on the table. Was she upset?

"Well don't worry; you won't have to burden yourself anymore with being my friend. And I won't tell anyone." She spat before she left the restaurant, leaving me once again stunned.

I placed her money in my pocket and paid for the meal, planning on returning the money to her purse tonight. I bet she was waiting by my car, waiting for me to take her home. I was not ready for a silent treatment on the car ride home.

I turned the corner to my car and saw no one there. Panic ran through me for a millisecond, but I tried to keep ahold of my emotions until I looked around the entire area. I searched the parking lot and couldn't find her.

I got in my car and the first thing I noticed was her jacket sitting in the backseat. It was fairly cold outside today; I should have brought it in for her. I started to drive in the direction of what I thought she would walk in. listening to everyone I could, hoping to figure out where she was. Unfortunately it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth.

I turned down a dark looking street, silently praying that I wouldn't find her here. I was to about the middle of the street when I saw her figure flash in the mind on a man. I looked closer to see that she was being followed by two men the next street over. The things going through their minds were less than honorable. I growled when they caught up to her and one man grabbed her arm. I turned the corner as she kneed him in the balls, sending to the ground, and the second man came up and grabbed her from behind. I pushed the gas even further.

My car came to a screeching halt mere inches from the face of the man still clutching his genitals on the ground. I jumped out and the man took his hand off Bella so fast you would think that she burst in flames.

"Get in the car Bella." I growled.

She crossed her arms. "No." for all that is holy; these women would really be the death of me.

The second guy helped the first guy up and I took a step toward them and they ran off. I turned to Bella.

"Please get in the car." I said pinching my nose.

She huffed and walked to the car. "Only because I can't hitchhike before it gets dark."

I groaned and went to the car unlocking the door. With us both in the car I started the engine and headed back towards forks. It was a huge relief having Bella in the seat next to me, almost like I had been without oxygen. Even though she was incredibly upset with me.

She sat staring out the passenger window with her arms crossed. At first I thought that just having her here would be enough, but now I knew that I desperately needed to hear her voice. We reached the outskirts of town, and I had an hour and a half to get her to talk. Since I decided to go the speed limit.

The silence stretched to the point of almost causing me physical pain, but what do I say? I was in so much concentration that I almost jumped when she spoke.

"Thank you for saving me, and for the ride." She said looking at me then back out the window.

"Bella, I apologize for what I said earlier."

"Why, it was the truth." She replied to the window.

"Not entirely." I said.

She sighed, her breath hitting the glass and traveling over to me making my throat burn.

"I am done with this Edward. I can't keep going on this roller coaster with you. You are so up and down that it is stressing me out. I just want the truth." She told me sadly.

The truth, well she already knows the scary parts. What more damage could I really do?

"Okay. The truth. The truth is that I shouldn't be your friend because even though we drink animal blood, human blood it still tempting to us. Your blood is even more tempting to me because you are what is called my singer. The first day I almost killed you. Still now, if you accidently cut yourself I don't know if I would be able to control myself." I took a deep breath. "However, even though it might be better for me to stay away, I can't. You are the most captivating person I know. Not because I can't read your thoughts, but because the things you do always surprise me. I don't just enjoy your company, I crave it."

"So what? You like me?" she asked finally looking at me.

"I think that at this point it is far past liking you Bella." I replied quietly.

"Do you want to be friends?"

"I want to be more than that, but I am afraid that it will scare you off." I told her.

"Well, I have something to tell you, if I was going to get scared it would have been by the menopausal mood swings a few weeks ago. I more than like you too. Where does this leave us?" She asked.

"That depends on if this was a date." I said with a smile.

"We will erase the last part and call it a date." She said.

"Then the next thing would be for me to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend." I said without really asking any question.

"Okay, but you know what that means right?" She smiled at me. "You have to meet my dad."

I laughed and reached over to take her hand. She smiled at me. "You will have to meet my family as well."

"This Saturday, come over for dinner." She said and I gave her a look.

"A game will be on, Charlie will eat in the living room and me and you will stay in the kitchen." She told me.

"Sounds good. That will give him a few days to adjust to the idea." I told her.

"So, I have a few questions." She said wiggling her fingers in my hand.

"Yes."

"Do you burst into flames in the sunlight?" She asked.

"No. I will show you sometime."

"Okay. Do you sleep in coffins?" She asked and I laughed.

"No, I can't sleep."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"What do you do at night?" She asked looking at me.

"Well, I have read a lot of books and mastered a lot of instruments and lately I… lately I…" I paused unsure if I should tell her I have been spending my nights in her room.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"I think it might bother you." I said but she shook her head. "I usually watch you sleep." I finally said.

"Like, in my room?" she asked and I nodded.

She looked out the front window as if to ponder it. Eventually a smile spread across her face.

"I think it is sweet." She said as she squeezed my hand.

For a moment all this felt unreal. Here I was with the love of my life holding her hand making plans for the future. The immediate future, but still.

We pulled into forks and I was little sad. I just got her, so to speak, and I didn't want to let her go.

We pulled up to her house and she turned to me.

"Will you come by later?" She asked.

"If you want me to."

"Yes." She said and reached back to grab her coat. "Just promise me something?"

I looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Don't leave me again." She was referring to the first week.

"I promise I won't leave you." I told her and she smiled.

"Bye, for now." She said.

"Bye, for now." I watched as she got out then disappeared into her house. School had ended over an hour ago, and I was sure Alice had told my family everything. I decided it was time to go home and face them. Alice would want to meet her, seeing Sunday and planning a party of some sort. Esme would be happy, but give me my space. Just like Carlisle. Rose wouldn't speak to me. Jasper would be happy Alice was happy. And Emmett, he would be Emmett. Maybe I wouldn't go home.


	9. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 8

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight- November 8, 2014: Bella **

_Waking up without you_

_It doesn't feel right_

_To sleep with only memories_

_It harder every night_

_Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck_

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars_

_I think that he owes me a favor_

_It doesn't matter where you are_

_I'll hold you again_

_I wish I could hear your voice_

_Don't leave me alone in this bed_

_I wish I could touch you once more_

_Don't leave me alone in this bed_

_Alone in This Bed: Framing Hanley _

I still remember that first week in our relationship. The way Edward was somewhat shy about coming into my room the first night. How we just talked about nothing until I eventually fell asleep. He stayed until I awoke then went home to get ready, then that day he took me to his beautiful meadow. I remember how he acted nervous when he met my father and how I was nervous when I met his family. I remember that first day at school, when we walked in hand in hand. Jessica and Lauren shunned me, but Edward told me not to worry about it.

Edwards's family was like my family now. I spent almost every day there and he spent almost every night with me. I remember our first kiss. Three weeks after school ended and we were swimming in a large pond with Alice and Emmet. How Emmet caught us and made me blush.

Edward and I hadn't done more than make out a few times, because of his afraid he couldn't control himself. I understood and didn't want to push him. Charlie loved Edward, mostly because he successfully taught me to understand football. Well him and Emmet.

The number one thing I remember was the time Edward said he loved me. It was the night of Rose and Jaspers graduation and he took us to his, or as he says our, meadow. He had placed small candles everywhere and we lay together until the moon went down.

Today was going to be an interesting day. The Cullen's had invited me to watch a game of baseball with them. I tried to tell Edward that I was not a big sports fan, but he insisted that this would be interesting. Sure enough an hour into the game I was having a blast. Vampire baseball was far more interesting than human; they even needed to have a thunderstorm to play. How hard they hit the ball and the loudness when they ran into each other was almost deafening.

I was laughing at Emmet who was pouting because Edward got him out when Alice screamed.

"Stop." She yelled over everyone's laughter.

A panic look was on her face, and Edward looked at her then at me with the same panicked expression. Edward was at my side in a second telling me everything would be okay.

The rest of the Cullen's surrounded me and Edward.

"Bella, some nomad vampires are coming, they aren't like us. Meaning they hunt people. Alice sees them talking to us and leaving. Just stay behind me and you will be okay."

He was worried, but the thing was, I wasn't. I knew that he would save me, and he wouldn't get hurt. Edward couldn't get hurt, that just wasn't possible in my mind.

We waited only for a few seconds before the Cullen's could see them in the distance. Then I could see them. There were two a man and a woman. The man had dark blond hair and had bright red eyes. The woman had flame red hair and the same eyes as the male.

"We thought we heard someone playing a game." The male said.

"Yes actually we were just finishing up, since a few of my family members want to go home. Although a few of us wouldn't mind another game if you are up for it." Carlisle told them.

"That sounds wonderful; I am James by the way. This is Victoria, my mate." James told us.

"I am Carlisle; this is my mate Esme, Rosalie, her mate Emmet. Jasper and his mate Alice. This is Edward, and this is Bella. Edward and Bella will be leaving now so you can go over there with Jasper and Emmet." Carlisle said and pointed across the field.

They were about to leave when a breeze caught my hair and the same time James caught my scent. He looked straight at me.

"A human?" he said, his eyes going dark. "A pet?"

Edward growled and tucked me protectively behind him.

"She is part of our family." Carlisle said sternly.

"It seems that a talk would be interesting, but it will have to be another time. I am afraid that my mate and I should get going." He said and they left.

"I didn't think they were going to leave." Esme said.

"They didn't." Edward told him.

"What do you mean?" Emmet asked.

"James is a tracker. Who has never failed, and he wants Bella." Edward said not looking at me.

"Oh no." Esme gasped.

Edward and Carlisle moved away a little to talk.

"I hope they come back, it will give me a chance to smack down a little." Emmett said flexing his muscles.

"He was a truly nasty person. Alice can you see anything." Jasper asked.

"No. When I try to look into Bella's future I can't see anything. I do know James won't make it out of this alive, and I see Bella a week from now at home, but I don't know how James dies." Alice said with a frown.

"We have a plan." Carlisle said as they walked back to us. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"Jasper and Alice are going to take Bella to phoenix. Edward Emmet and I are going to follow James. While Rose and Esme stay and watch Charlie. Does that sound good to everyone?" Carlisle asked.

"How do I let Charlie know that I am going to phoenix?" I asked and Edward looked at me.

"Tell him a friend passed away, and you are going to go stay with Renee. Alice says it will work since you have been doing so well in school."

"Are you sure it will work?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." Alice answered and jasper went to her and hugged her.

"We got to get going." Jasper said.

"Bella." Edward said as he turned me around. "I will make sure you are safe. Okay. Just stay with Alice and Jasper, be careful." He said with concern in his eyes.

"I will, if you will." I told him with a smile.

He kissed me and Alice grabbed my hand to lead me to the jeep that Edward got me up here in.

She was going to come with me to 'the funeral' and that would help Charlie let me go.

After I packed my bags and said goodbye to Charlie I was in a car with Alice and Jasper on our way to the airport.

I stayed calm the whole time, knowing that it was largely in part to Jasper and his power to manipulate moods. We took off and I just wanted it to be a week from now, Alice that I was home in a week from now. I don't know when we get back or what happens until then though. Really I just want to be in Edwards arms. I found it was hard to sleep at night without Edward. The bed was too warm for me. I sighed and Alice reached over and squeezed my hand.

Alice was not doing well either. Her visions were usually fairly solid and now she could barely see anything. It was making her frustrated. Maybe that was why she was with jasper. He calmed her when nothing else could. I smiled at the perfect match they made. All the Cullen's made a perfect match. One day so would Edward and I.

Alice let it slip one night that she saw me as a vampire. Edward was furious of course telling me that he would never ruin my life like that. I didn't tell him at the time, but I want it. I fit in to this world and want nothing more than to be a part of it, but Edward didn't. I knew it wasn't because he didn't want me, but because wanted me to live a full life.

The only way my life could be full is if I could live with him, forever.

I fell asleep and was woken up by Alice when we landed in phoenix. I was sleepy so I just went with what Alice told me. Eventually we were in the hotel room and Alice led me to the bed where I passed out again.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. Thinking it was Edward I just answered it.

"Bella, Bella?" I heard my mother's voice on the line.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I asked. Alice smiled at me and left the room. I couldn't see jasper anywhere so I assumed she went to find him.

"Hello Bella." I heard a deep male voice. "Don't act alarmed in any way, I have your mom here. Are they still in the room?" James asked.

"No. Not right now." I said anger flooding me.

"But they can still hear you I am sure. Now you remember your old dance studio?"

"Yes." I said.

"Good. I want you to meet me there, tonight. I bet your little friends are getting you some food. Leave now, but use the stairs not the elevators. I will see you in a bit Bella." He said then hung up the phone.

A shiver went through me, and I knew that I could tell jasper and Alice, but I couldn't risk my mother's life. I thought of calling her, but looking at my phone I saw that it came from her cell. The cell that doesn't leave her.

I put on my shoes and left. Trying to be sneaky, but the second I got to the stairs I started running.

I ran until I got to the bottom. I saw Alice and Jasper getting on the elevator and the second the doors shut I ran for the front door. I knew that I would have to take a cab, so I jumped in the first empty one and told him the address.

I am sorry Edward, I thought. I was doing the only thing I promised I wouldn't. I was not being careful. He would have to understand though. James had my mother. I had to do anything and everything I could. If giving myself up was my only option than let it be.

The cab stopped and I paid him. I got out to the warm night phoenix air and took an unsteady breath.

The front door of the studio was open. He was here. I looked for my mother.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"She is not here Bella." I heard from behind me and I whipped around to see James.

He laughed. "You are so gullible. You are just a stupid little pet." He said and grabbed my lower arm so hard that I heard a crunch.

I whimpered. "Edward will find you." I told him.

"I am looking forward to that." he said and grabbed me by my throat.

His hand grew tighter and tighter. I found that it was getting harder to breath and soon I felt everything going black.

"Edward…" I mumbled.

"Edward's not here either." James laughed.

And before I fell into unconsciousness, I heard someone say. "No, but I am."

**Anberliegh…**

I followed Bella out of the hotel and watched as she got in a cab. Once she gave an address to the driver I sped off on my motorcycle. Since I was going above the speed limit I knew I would get there before she did.

James was inside, waiting by the front. So I went around the back. Today James was going to die.

The cab pulled up and Bella walked in.

"Mom!" I heard Bella yell.

"She is not here Bella." James said making Bella jump. "You are so gullible. You are just a stupid little pet."

He grabbed her arm and broke it. I almost ran out then and killed him, but Bella couldn't see me.

"Edward will find you." That's my Bella, stubborn and feisty.

"I am looking forward to that." James said and grabbed her throat.

"Edward…" Bella mumbled and I reached to her subconscious, letting her fall asleep.

"Edward's not here either." James laughed.

"No, but I am." I said as I walked into the studio.

He let go of Bella's throat and she dropped to the ground.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You aren't going to be alive long enough for it to matter."

He looked at me like I was joking. "You are better than her. A good trade." He said as he ran his hand down my cheek and clutched my throat.

"All you humans are so weak." He said and tried to push me.

He got a look in his eyes when he realized he couldn't budge me.

"Now whoever said I was human?" I asked him.

He panicked. It was the first time in his vampire life that he felt fear. He quickly jumped around me and tried to sink his teeth into my neck. Again he found that it would not work. His teeth hit the skin on my neck again and I laughed. There weren't vampire teeth that could cut me.

"Are quite done?" I asked. He backed away from me.

He turned to run out of the front door, but I was at the door before he could even process another thought.

"I am stronger than you; did you really think that you would be faster?" I asked him. "You have been playing games for too long, now it is your turn to be the game piece."

He ran out the back door and I went over to Bella. I laid her down and checked her arm. It was broken, but a cast would fix that. I sent Alice a vision of Bella facing James and James coming up against something else and leaving. She would believe it was Volturri involvement.

Now was the fun part. I took off after James. He may have been a good tracker, but I was better. I was always better.

**Bella…**

I was warm, and cozy. At first anyway. Then it became too cozy, and way to warm. I made a noise and immediately felt a hand on my face. A cool, relaxing, wonderful hand. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing over me. At that point I noticed a dull throbbing in my left arm.

Oh ya, it's broken. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back at me, but it was wrong. It didn't reach his eyes. Something was wrong.

"Well good morning." He whispered.

"It's morning?" I asked.

"Yes, right now you are supposed to be at a funeral. Esme called Charlie, saying that at the last second she decided to go with you, and Alice. Last night you fell in the bathroom and broke your arm." He told me.

"I need to tell Alice I am sorry." I said trying to get up.

"She understands. You did almost give her a heart attack. Not so easy to do with vampires." He smiled.

"I thought he had my mother." I told him.

"He didn't, she is in Florida. She and Phil are looking for a house. She will call you today and explain." He said.

He went to sit down and I held my hand out for him. He grabbed it and looked at me.

"I need to be getting home. Esme and Alice are going to be flying back with you later today." He said. He seemed detached from everything.

"Okay." I told him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. Was he mad that I didn't listen to him? I felt tears welling up in my eyes and tried to get them to go away.

"He is just a little shaken Bella." I heard Alice say from the door way. "He will get over it." she said. She looked like she was trying to convince herself.

**November 21, 2014: Bella…**

I had been back in school for two weeks. My cast making it hard for me to do much of anything. Edward had been the same since the accident. He had been distant and I thought that time would fix that but it didn't seem to be doing much. I sat in the last class of the day and doodled while the teacher went on about language. I wasn't really paying attention; I think he was talking about grammar. My mind was on Edward. He told me this morning to not have anything planned after school so we could talk.

The bell rang and I slowly walked to my truck. I dreaded what his talk could be about. With every foot I was closer to home my stomach grew heavier. I got home to see his car parked in the driveway, which meant he wasn't staying long. He was standing by the front door. I got out leaving all my things in my truck and went over to him.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked.

I nodded and started to follow him into the trees that were by my house. He stopped where you could still see the house but it would take me a few minutes to get back.

"We are leaving Bella." He said not looking at me.

"Okay, do you want me to finish school here or do we make up a disappearance now?" I asked.

"Not you and me, we, my family and I, we. Bella it is not good for you to be around us anymore."

"Then just turn me." I said hoping he would cave, knowing he wouldn't.

"You need to live you your life. There is better out there." He said.

I knew it. There is better out there, he meant for him. I wasn't good enough for him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath expecting him to be gone when I opened them, but he wasn't. He was still there.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms.

"Good bye Bella." He said and went to kiss my forehead, but I jerked my head back.

Hurt filled his eyes and I swear if he could cry he would.

"Just promise me you will be safe." He said in an almost whisper.

I body acted of its own, almost like I created another personality. I felt like I was watching someone else use my body, and it only wanted one thing. To hurt him just a little before he left.

So I laughed. More hurt and pain filled his face.

"Ya, because we all know how promises go over in this relationship." I spat.

He seemed like he was going to reach out for me so I turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction of my house.

"Where are you going it is going to be dark soon?" he asked.

Where was I going? I wasn't sure. My plan was to just walk until I heard him leave then go home. I turned around.

"Just LEAVE!" I screamed at him. Then turned back around and started to walk faster.

I heard his car start and drive down away. Tears started to flow, but I kept walking. A while later I shivered and decided to turn around and go back, realizing that I didn't know what way was back.

I started to cry harder. I was lost now, emotionally and physically. I took out my phone to call Annie, but the second I pushed send it died. What else? Would a wolf come to kill and eat me now?

I slipped and landed on my butt. "Shit."

I usually wasn't one to swear, but it did feel good.

"Bella. What are you doing out here?" I heard a voice from behind me.

At first I thought it was Alice, but I looked around to see Annie standing behind me.

"Getting lost what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Cataloguing plant species." She said with a smile. "Come on let's get you home."

She held out her hand and I took it. I explained everything on the way back to my house. When we got there I almost thought I would see Edwards's car still there, just to see if I would make it home. It wasn't, he was probably already gone.

Annie led me to my room. "Lie down and get some rest. I have to go do something and I will be right back okay." I nodded and was asleep before she even got to the door.


	10. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 9

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Carlisle Story **

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_Meant to live by Switchfoot._

**1677…**

I was a vampire. If only my father could see me now.

He would try to kill me I'm sure. Save me from myself. At least that is what he would lead himself to believe. He was a selfish man, who never gave me his love. He gave it to god in the beginning, and in the end he gave it to his hate for vampires.

I could ask myself why me? Why was I chosen to walk this dark path? I had pondered this for endless hours. If I wanted to know the only thing I had to do was ask. But did I want to know yet? I wasn't sure.

I looked out across the lake I was sitting by. The grass still felt good under my hands and the water was still a sight to behold. The sun was rising on another cloudless day. I was far enough away that no human would find me.

"I thought I would find you out here." Annie said to me as she plopped down beside me.

"Good morning Annie." I said to her.

I watched as everything around me went on. The sun rose, the fish swam, and the birds flew around us. They all had a reason; it was time I knew mine.

"Annie, I am ready to know everything." I told her and she smiled at me.

I was changed ten years ago. At first I was in denial. I even went as far as trying to kill myself. Multiple times. Annie was always there to pick me up. At first I resisted her. Not wanting to be a part of her world; after all, I had been taught my whole life to despise it. After eight years I gave in. we moved out here, away from everything so I could get my bearings.

"I had three choices that night. Let you die, let you live, or change you. If you died that would be the end of it. If you lived you would not have had the function of your legs. You would have been married by now, never have children, sink into depression, and in a decade die." She said as she stared at the lake.

"What made changing me the best choice?" I asked her.

"You are a brilliant man. Kind, compassionate, trusting, and have the ability to see the best in everyone. Let them see the best in themselves, even when they don't believe it is there." She told me.

"But noth…" She sighed." None of that gave me the right to choose for you. I did it because I know your future. You save lives Carlisle, thousands." She said and looked at me.

It was impossible for me to have even an ounce of anger for her. My feelings toward her were protective; she was the daughter I would never get to have. No, she is the daughter I would have never had unless she changed me. From the first moment I met her I knew that we were meant to be a family.

She looked hurt as she told me her story; I knew it was because she was afraid I would reject her.

"Annie, I am glad you did." I told her.

I remember the day I woke up from my change.

**1667…**

Senses overwhelmed me. I had to lay there for a lengthy amount of time just adjusting.

I looked at the canteen that she left. I was parched. As I held my breath I opened it. I couldn't tell what it was so I smelt it. Eagerness overtook me and when the canteen was empty I felt sick. I realized I had gotten some on me and decided to use the bath she left. I changed and went to find her.

"Anberliegh?" I asked to an empty room and she rounded the corner.

"Good Evening Carlisle." She said to me, she acted as though she was waiting for me to burst.

"What happened?"

"You're a vampire Carlisle. I changed you." She told me and looked down.

She was young. Looked no more than sixteen maybe seventeen years. A small sadness grew in my heart as well as a unknown anger.

"You had no right!" I exclaimed and she flinched.

"If you could listen…" She started but I cut her off.

"No, I will not listen. You are a spawn of the devil. I should be dead. We should not exist. You have no consideration for others, didn't your father or mother teach you anything?" I asked in anger.

"My father never wanted anything to do with me, and my mother is dead." she whispered and looked at me. The sadness in her eyes increased the sadness in my heart. She was a child, and she had no one.

Still I shouldn't exist.

**1677…**

I hated myself, the world, my father, but never Annie.

"How do I save lives?" I asked her.

"You become a doctor. Your compassion allows you to resist human blood and you save the lives of your family." She said with a smile on her face.

"My family?"

"Your wife, and other children, but that is not for a while." She said and we walked back to the house.

**1823…**

Immortality. Eternal life. Chances to see the world develop in ways that I would have never imagined. All these years have brought their ups and downs.

I was working non-stop, every night. Spending only a few years in one town at a time. Doing exactly what Annie said, saving lives, and I loved it.

Tonight however, was different. I had a feeling things weren't right. Have I had this feeling before? Yes.

Many years ago I came home one night to a note. Annie had told me she was going away for the weekend. The first time she left it was the hardest. I felt lost, I felt like a father who let his child venture out into the world for the first time. At the end of the weekend she returned.

Then she started leaving for longer periods. A few weeks here, a month or two there. Always leaving a note and how long she would be gone. Each time leaving me with the feeling that something was not right.

Something wasn't right tonight, and upon my arrival home I found out what.

Annie had left. Her note in place.

But this time she didn't say when she would be back. Or if she would ever be back. I had to trust her and believe she would. So I went on, doing what I was meant to do.

Times changed and I found that I could not stay any longer, so with a heavy heart I packed my things and moved to the new world. I had lived all over Europe, stayed for a while in Italy. I stayed with the Volturri, as they tried to figure out why I wouldn't drink from humans.

I feared that once I left, Annie would not be able to find me. Though moving to America was the best choice. I found that I could help more here than where I was.

It was in 1892 that Annie found me. I was getting ready to find a new place to move when she showed up and suggested Chicago. I started taking classes at the college, while Annie did her own thing.

When I started working as a doctor in one of the hospitals, Annie took on the job of a nanny. She talked of Elizabeth and Edward Mason like they were the best people in the whole world. Myself only having met them a few times found that they put the welfare of their son above everything else.

Annie stayed with me for a while until she left for three years in 1913. In that time World War I started and when she got back in 1916, I use to kid with her that she did something to start the war.

I was working as a doctor with Annie as my nurse when the Spanish flu hit in 1918. We worked nights and by day helped at a small hospital out of town. It was late in the year when we got into work one day and Annie gasped.

In our wing of the hospital was the Mason family. Annie cared for them and when Mr. Mason passed away she cried with Elizabeth. A week later, Elizabeth knew her time was up. I was checking on her when she looked at me.

"Save him, Carlisle, save my son." She said weakly.

"I will do my best." I told her knowing that he probably wouldn't make it.

"No, save him the way only you can. He is not meant to die. _Save him._" She urged.

Annie was in the back corner and walked over. She held Elizabeth's hand as she took her last breath.

"She wants me to change him." I whispered.

We were standing next to Edwards's bed. "Can you?" She asked me.

I looked at the young man lying before me. He was on the brink of death, and would not survive the night.

But I hated what I had become at first, would he hate what I had done? Would he hate me? Could I change him? No I couldn't. I shook my head and Annie nodded.

She picked him up and left. I busied myself with working with the other patients when she got back.

"I understand Carlisle. Why you couldn't." She looked at me. "Everything will work out."

For the most part she was right. Edward was not happy with what he was, but I couldn't let him hate Annie. I told him I changed him and after the first year, he accepted it.

We found out that he could read minds, mostly mine. Annie's was somewhat blocked from him. We moved after that first year and settled in Columbus Ohio.

Annie kept on telling me that big things were happening, I always believed her but never thought what it could have meant. But in 1921 I found out. She insisted on going into work with me and I couldn't understand why.

Things were better since the flu ended the previous year and the war had been over. During the day some men brought in a young woman who had tried to kill herself. They pronounced her dead and took her to the morgue.

Once they left Annie took me to the back room. The first thing I heard when I entered the room was the faint heart beat coming from the woman just brought in.

She was alive, but dying.

"Her name is Esme; she tried to kill herself because her she lost her son." Annie whispered and I couldn't take my eyes off the woman. Her pale face was bruised, but still beautiful. Her caramel colored hair framed her face.

"You have to do it this time Carlisle." She told me. "Bite her here and here and shove your venom into her. Then take her home. I will go get a room ready. She can't wait much longer."

Annie left, and left me with a big decision. I looked at this woman, Esme, and decided that there was a good reason Annie was telling me to do this. So I lowered my mouth to her neck, and then her wrist. Doing what Annie told me.

Her heart beat picked up just a little and I ran home, taking the long way so I wouldn't be seen.

I couldn't leave her side for the days she was asleep. And when she woke I knew why.

Esme was compassionate and loving. She would have made the perfect mother. It was sad that she would never be able to have her own child and watch them grow, and part of me felt like that was my fault.

Annie, however; found that Esme was what she needed, and she was what Esme needed. Having lost her mother so young left her with a hole that needed to be filled. Esme was more than eager to be there for her.

We were a happy family. We moved to Michigan for a few years before Edward started feeling out of place. It was what I feared before. He was starting to hate himself, and I thought that he would hate me as well, but he never did.

Annie assured us that he would be back and we all went on doing what we enjoyed doing. Esme became my mate and my best friend. It was as if we were meant to be together, and every day I was thankful Annie changed me, which was something we didn't tell Edward or Esme. When Edward returned to us we had to move again.

We settled in Rochester New York. Although I work as a doctor and Edward and Annie went to school, we stayed unusually confined. Annie usually always made friends with a few people here and there, but this time she stuck to us.

Two years after we moved there I was walking home when I found a young girl on the side of the road. When I brought her to our house Edward was upset.

She was after all the most talked about person in the town at the moment. She was on her way to having a large wedding with a very wealthy man. She was the town's socialite. Annie told Edward he was being ridiculous and when the girl, Rosalie, woke up I was sure Edward was right.

Rose hated everything she was. She told me multiple times that she wished I had let her die. Each time Annie told me that I did the right thing, time would show that I did the right thing.

One thing that helped Rose was getting her revenge on the men that killed her. The other was Annie. One day Annie took Rose away, they were gone for a week, but by the time they came back Rose was a different person.

She had plans, a dream. Rose started going to college to become a teacher.

There was nothing more she wanted than to be a mother. On that level she and Esme connected.

Since she couldn't, Annie talked her into dedicating her life to children. With this plan Rose was happy. She did still have a long way to go with control before she put herself in any position with children, but she had a future now.

We had our family for a while, until the day that Annie had to leave again. It hurt all of us, but like always I knew she would be back.


	11. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 10

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten - November 2014: Alice**

_You won't cry for my absence I know _

_You forgot me long ago _

_Am I that unimportant? _

_Am I so insignificant? _

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me not now._

_Though id die to know you loved me _

_I'm all alone _

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Missing by: Evanescence _

We all sat at the dinner table, family meeting were the only time it was used. Rose took off right after Edward told us his plans to talk to Esme and Carlisle. That left Jazz, Emmett and I to try and talk Edward out of it.

"We can keep her safe. If we all stay." Emmet tried again, but Edward just shook his head.

"She needs to live a normal life." He told us again.

When he called a meeting, saying that he already talked to Esme and Carlisle, we were apprehensive. When he said he wanted to leave Rose was furious.

She liked it here. So did I, and I didn't want to leave Bella. She was like my sister. I frowned at the lack of sight I was having. I knew we left, but I just wish I could see something. Jasper was being a champ. Staying right beside me, even though I knew my moods were affecting him just as much as they were me.

"She wants to be changed." Emmet said and Edward growled at him. Edward got up and went to look out the windows his back to us.

"Emmet this meeting is not whether we leave or not, it is for where we are going. Because we are leaving." he said just as there was a knock on the door.

We all jumped, which was unusual. I thought at first it was because we were concentrating on Edward, but I realized that I couldn't sense anyone outside. We all sat there, unsure when a second knock made jasper get up to answer the door.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

Whoever it was gave a response that I missed because jasper said. "One moment."

Jasper walked into the dining room followed by a beautiful woman. She had dark hair that went to the middle of her back, and eyes that reminded me of a frozen ocean. She had a faint blush, but her body temperature was lower than a human.

"Edward you have a guest." Jasper said sitting down next to me.

"Tell them to go away." He said.

"I didn't realize you were so busy." She said and I felt lighter. Like her presence was happiness. Even jasper and Emmett seemed in a better mood.

Edward spun around and froze the second he saw her. "Annie…" He whispered.

"I guess I will see you around." She said and turned to leave.

"No!" Edward yelled and she smiled.

"We need to talk." She said grimly.

Edward walked out of the back door and to the edge of the river.

"I am afraid introductions will have to wait. It was nice meeting all of you." She said before she slipped out and joined Edward.

Emmet gave us a very confused look which we could only return.

As she walked over to Edward the front door opened and we were joined by Rose.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way and… who… who is that?" She asked her voice a little shaky.

Once Annie reached Edward, he hugged her, but she did not return it.

"Edward called her Annie." Emmet said and Rose gasped.

Edward let Annie go and she stepped away to look up at him.

"You're not listening." Annie said.

"For once in my life I am." Edward growled back.

Then Annie slapped him. Right across the face. Now we were watching, and Rose snickered.

"To this!" she said as she pointed at his head. "Not this." She said as she poked his chest. "And don't take that tone with me."

To say I was shocked was such an understatement that it was laughable. Edward was getting put in his place by a tiny thing and he wasn't doing anything about it.

"This is for the better." He whispered. "And sorry."

"No it isn't. Edward there is danger in life. Everywhere in life, what makes you think that just because you leave her the danger will?" she asked.

"How does she know so much?" Emmett asked and was met with three shhh's.

"What are you saying James…" Edward started but she cut him off.

"Is dead, James is dead. Don't worry about that. You know the future Edward. Alice has seen it, why can't you accept it?" she asked.

I should have felt off that she knew me, but it felt right.

"I can change it." he said.

"Really? Do you want to know what happens if you leave and never come back? I can tell you right now it is not as pleasant as you come to think it will be."

"She will live a human life." He said.

"No she won't, you are uprooting the whole family for yourself. Falling in love with her was not selfish Edward, but this is."

He collapsed to his knees. "She probably doesn't even want me anymore. The things I she said…" he trailed off.

"She went on the defensive. I taught her that. I helped raise her you know. I helped her mother. Was more of a mother when her own was otherwise occupied. And you Edward are like my brother. More than that, since I was there when you grew up and when you were changed. I hate to see you both in so much pain."

"I have to try." He whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if that was what he said.

"Then go." She said grabbing his face and lifting him from the ground. "Go now so you can get back all the sooner."

She pulled him into a hug. "And Edward. At least try to hear what its saying."

"I will."

"Promise." She said and he cringed.

"Promise." He replied.

"And you don't want to know what will happen if you break one of my promises." She whispered and let him go.

Edward took off, running towards Seattle. The nearest airport. I just hoped I would see him soon.

Annie walked back to the house and when she reached the door Rose stood up.

"Rose, I am so sorry." She said and Rose ran over to her. She wrapped her arms around her and started to sob.

"Shh… Shh… it is okay." Annie comforted her. "Why don't we go sit down?" Annie suggested and we walked into the living room.

Jasper and I sat on the love seat while Annie and rose sat on the couch. Emmett sat on the other side of the couch and looked unsure of what to do.

"Where did you go?" Rose asked after she got control of herself.

They sat really close to each other. Annie had Rose's hands in her own and rose had her head on Annie's shoulder.

"Not just one place, I was in quite a few places." She explained.

"Why did you leave?" Rose asked.

"Rose over my years I have come to realize that life is too short to question your heart. I heard life telling me to start a new adventure, so I did. I really don't know when I am going until I leave." She told her.

"I am confused." Emmet said.

Rose and Annie laughed. "Sorry Emmett." Annie said. "Apology to you as well Jasper and Alice. I am Anberliegh, but everyone calls me Annie."

"She lived with us until '46. She was with us since I was created I know that." Rose laughed. "How long were you with the rest of the family?"

Rose's behavior was stunning us. She was so carefree and happy that we thought for sure something was wrong.

"Since before you were born." Annie laughed. "I was there when Esme and Edward were created as well."

"How old are you?" Rose asked.

"Now, Rose. You should never ask a woman her age. Plus I won't tell you. I will tell you that I was alive when Carlisle was changed." She said and they started to laugh.

"Why haven't you mentioned her before?" I asked rose.

"I… I don't know." Rose said and looked at Annie.

"That would be my fault. My little gift. My memory slips your mind when I am away." Annie said.

"What are you?" Emmet asked.

"I am half vampire. I will explain it one day." She told him.

"So you aren't as strong as a vampire?" He asked. Typical Emmett, looking for a good fight. Jasper chuckled beside me.

"No." She said and his face fell. "I am stronger that any vampire."

Emmett lit up and was about to challenge her when a car pulled up outside.

Esme walked in and Annie ran right up to her.

"Oh my god." Esme cried as she pulled her in for a hug. "Carlisle hurry. Annie, I can't believe you are here." She said then hugged her again.

Carlisle hurried through the door, probably thinking something was wrong. Annie ran to him and hugged him as he held her tight.

"You're home." Carlisle said.

After a few minutes Carlisle looked around. "Where is Edward?"

"He left. To Brazil. He will be back." Annie said.

"Do we leave?" Esme asked.

"Only if you want. Edward wants you to, but now he knows that it was selfish to make you move." She told us.

"We should, for Edward." Jasper said.

"I don't want to." Rose said again.

"I know Rose, but I promise you I will be here when you get back. Which will probably be sometime in the summer." She said.

"I will go, if next time you leave, you let me come with you." Rose said and Annie went over to hug her.

"Of course Rose." She said and Rose smiled.

**Bella…**

I woke up to voices coming from the living room.

"Annie?" I called and the voices stopped. A few seconds later my door opened.

"Hey Bella." Annie said from my doorway. I reached over to turn on my lamp.

I sat up and she walked over to sit next to me. I heard a knock on my door and Charlie peaked his head in.

"I am heading to bed girls. Good night." He said.

We told him good night and he shut my door.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" She asked.

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't feel anything.

"Hollow." I told her and she hugged me.

"It will be okay Bella." She told me.

"How can you say that? The love of my life didn't just leave me. My family left me. I wanted to be a part of their family so much, and now I… I cant." I told her. I wanted to be a vampire, and now I couldn't.

"What is your class schedule?" She asked suddenly.

"English, Physics, Home Ec, History, AP Biology with Mr. Manner. Lunch. Math, And P.E. Why?" I asked.

"We have the same schedule." She said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Bella I have a secret to tell you. And since I was never bitten, I am bound by no laws." She said with a sly smile.

"Bitten?... Laws?" I asked confused.

"Haven't you ever noticed that I am a little different?" She asked.

I thought about it for a second. "You have always looked the same. I have never seen you work, but you have a ton of money. Are, are you saying what I think you are saying?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Annie, are you a vampire?"

"Half of one."

"How can you be half a vampire?"

"My father was a vampire, and my mother was a human when I was born." She explained.

"When you were born, what happened to her?"

"She was turned into a vampire right after my birth."

I thought about my next question carefully. "Where are your parents now?"

"My mother died a few years after I was born. I do not know nor wish to know where my father might be." A hint of hate seeped into her words and I shuddered.

"Do you know the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You have known about them since before I moved here." I said and she nodded.

"I understand if you are mad at me." she said.

"Did they leave?" I whispered and she nodded again.

I started to cry and she hugged me. It was then I noticed that she was cooler than me. Not as cold as any of the Cullen's, but still a comforting cool.

She let me cry myself out on her shoulder the whole time soothingly rubbing my back. Once I felt that I couldn't cry any more questions started spinning in my head.

"I have seen you eat food." I told her and she smiled.

"Yes. I can survive on either blood or food. I choose food."

"Have you ever tried blood?"

"Once, without my consent." She told me.

"How old are you?"

"I stopped aging at seventeen. As for my age, I just don't like to tell people that." she smiled.

"How long have you known the Cullen's?" I asked choking on their name a little.

"I just met Jasper, Alice, and Emmet, but I have known the rest since they were changed." She told me.

"You knew Carlisle since he was changed?"

"A little more than that. I changed Carlisle." She had a faraway look in her eyes like she was remembering something.

"So you are at least as old as Carlisle." I said and she laughed.

"I am older than Carlisle, let's just leave it at that." she smiled at me.

"When were you at their house?" I asked it was getting harder and harder for me to say their name. Realization sinking in that they left.

"Right after I dropped you off. I had to say hi and slap a certain boy upside the head." She told me and I laughed a little.

"He doesn't want me anymore."

"Bella, I want you to think about everything he said. Then think about how he looked when he talked to you. And then I want you to look deep inside at what you feel. Then tell me he doesn't want you."

I tried to take her words to heart. I tried to listen to what she said, but I couldn't. Reason told me that someone like him would never be with someone like me.

Annie let me grieve the whole weekend. By Monday I was still in mourning and a little self-pity when Annie woke me up for school.

"How did you explain you going to school to Charlie." I asked as I was looking through my closet.

Apparently Annie took the opportunity of one of my naps to completely get rid of my entire wardrobe and replace it. She told me new status, new look with a smile.

"If I tell you I might have to kill you." she said in a deadly serious tone.

I looked at her with my eyes wide and she laughed. "It is my talent… so to speak."

"What like an ability. Like how some can see the future or… read minds."

"Yes." She seemed unwilling to elaborate and I was having none of that.

"What can you do exactly?"

"Mind Control." She said simply.

I gaped at her. "What?"

"It has developed over… time. So don't cross me." She said sternly then laughed.

I didn't know how I would have gotten through that first day without Annie there. Between people asking me if I knew where the Cullen's went to Lauren giving me crap I almost blew.

The first week was much of the same. I sulked around while Annie tried to get me out of my slump. Friday came ending the first part of school and starting Christmas break. My plan was to lie in my bed the whole time, Annie, however; had different ones.

**Anberliegh…**

It was Saturday. A beautiful and sunny Saturday. You never get a sunny Saturday, especially in December! Bella needed to realize that there was more to life than a boyfriend. Edward may be her Ever After, but she needed to make herself happy. Show him that she could be independent.

I frowned at her sleeping form. Then went over to organize my side of the bed. At first I was sleeping on an air mattress on the floor, but stopped when Bella crawled into bed with me. My coolness kept her calm at night, and kept her nightmares away.

She feared being abandoned and in her mind that is exactly what Edward did. When I saw him I was going to slap him again.

Charlie had already left. He was going on a five day fishing trip with Billy Black. Bella and I were about to get her out of her funk.

"Bella, wake up." I sang and she groaned and hid her head further beneath the blankets.

"If you don't get out of this bed right now, I will dismantle your truck and throw it piece by piece into the ocean." I threatened and she started to stir.

Ha! I knew that would work. She sat up and glared at me.

"Get ready Bella, we have a date with some fun." I said as I thrust clothes at her and she glared at me the whole way to the bathroom. I laughed as she shut the door.

When she got out I French braided her hair as she ate. She still hadn't said anything.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this Bella, but you leave me no choice." I told her and she turned around to look at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Bella he is coming back. Don't ask how I know. He will be back. If he comes back seeing you all doom and gloom them on some level he wins. You need to realize that there is more to life than a stupid boy. Enjoy this break from a boyfriend and have a little fun."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she asked a little happier.

"I was hoping that you would get over it. He will be back though. So I am going to grab the keys and you get your butt in the truck." I said and she smiled.

Touchdown! She smiled. Now to get out of this house.

We were quiet for the first part of the ride.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"La Push." I said and smiled. She started messing with the radio, but nothing was coming in.

"Looks like you need a new one." I told her and she frowned.

I slowed down to the lowered speed limit. "Maybe, but I will get my own." She told me. Like that was going to stop me. I already had one ordered.

We pulled up the beach and a group of boys ran up to the driver side of the truck.

"Bella!" One of the boys yelled, but then saw that I was not her. "Umm… you're not Bella." He said and I laughed.

"Over here Jake." Bella said and got out of the truck.

I jumped down and shut the door. Jake hugged Bella and then looked at me. He opened his arms. "Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine." He said and I went over to hug him. He was close to his change, as were his friends. Embry would start within the week, Jacob at the end of the month and Quill right after that. Bella did introductions then looked at me.

"What are we doing here anyway Annie?" She asked.

"Well Bella, ever been in a dune buggy?" I asked. The boys made appreciative sounds and Bella smiled.

I had two dune buggies delivered for the day. At first Bella and I were in one and the boys in the other, with me driving. Then Bella drove. She was having so much fun that I was sure she forgot about Edward.

We switched up the seats and I was sitting in the back with Quill and Embry up front. Bella and Jacob took the other one. I felt a little uneasy about letting her be alone with him. He was infatuated with her and she was vulnerable. He knew it too.

By time dark fell I knew we should be going I had to feed Bella.

"Will you guys come back soon?" Jake asked and Bella smiled at me.

"Sure." I said and Bella and I left.

For the next few weeks Bella kept on want to go back to see Jacob. Like I thought, Embry ditched them. Jake and Quill were feeling a little hurt because the three promise to not ditch each other for the 'Gang'.

The gang was the other boys on the reservation. I guess Jake really didn't believe in the Legends.

The end of the month neared and I worried about Jake changing. He would ditch Bella until she figured it out, but until then she would go through the hurt process all over again. Hey what didn't kill you only made you stronger.

The dreadful December 31 came. Bella and I were supposed to meet Jake on the beach tonight for fireworks, but she hadn't heard from him in the past few days.

"Call him; if he doesn't answer then we won't bother." I told her.

She called and I could hear the phone ring, and ring, and ring. Eventually someone answered.

"Hello?" I recognized it as Jacob's voice, though it has changed.

"Is Jake there?" she asked.

"Umm... ya, this is him. What do you want Bella?" He sounded rude.

"Just wanted to know why you have been ignoring me." She said just as rudely.

"I can't say… I got to go." The line went dead and Bella glared at the receiver.

She walked over to the counter and grabbed a bottle of champagne her dad left for us.

"Come on Annie." She grabbed two glasses and headed to the living room. "Twenty minutes to midnight. Let's do this right."

I smiled at her. And joined her. A half an hour and two glasses of champagne later Bella was tipsy. I could get drunk if I wanted, it took something stronger than champagne and more than two glasses to do it through.

I led a slightly drunk Bella to bed and she plopped down singing to herself.

"Annie, you lived with Edward for the first part of his life, did you two ever hook up?" she asked.

"Bella, if you remember that question when you are sober I will give you an answer."

She giggled and her giggles turned into snoring.

It was five when I heard Bella's phone go off. She was snuggled against my side. She rolled over to answer her phone.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Can I come in?" Jake said on the other end.

I pretended I was sleeping when she let Jake in the back door.

"What's going on Jake?" she whispered.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I am not allowed to." He whispered back.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Do you remember the first part of the legends I told you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Try. Try to remember. Once you know it will be different. I have to go." He whispered and left.

Bella came back to lay down and looked at me.

"Have you been awake?" she asked me and I nodded looking at her.

"I only used him to help figure out what Edward was. I can't remember the first part." She admitted.

"Oh, the part where they descended from Wolves." I said and she gasped.

"No! Really?" She said and I laughed.

"You live in a supernatural world Bella." I told her and she smiled. "Don't provoke them though. They lose it when they get angry, and you could get hurt. Let him come to you." I told her and she nodded.

"You said you could pretty much control minds, what does that mean?" she asked.

"I can read them, manipulate them, see where they are in the future." I said.

"Why don't you use it more?" she asked.

"The day I found out how to shut it off was the best day of my life. I can hide myself as well. I could be standing right next to a vampire and they wouldn't know it. That is the one thing I keep on." She whispered.

"Last night, I asked you a question. You said that if I remembered it when I was sober you would give me an answer. So did you and Edward ever…?" she trailed off.

We were sitting now. The look in her face said she really wanted to know.

"Yes, but I want you to know that the only feelings I have for him now are completely that of a sister to a brother." I told her.

She wasn't upset about it at all. I knew she wouldn't be.

"So you two had… sex?" she asked.

"Yes. We were intimate on a few occasions. I left them in 1946, so he has been celibate for 68 years. Do you wish I wouldn't have told you?" I asked her.

"No. I am glad you did; now I know he is at least a little normal. I mean what kind of boy doesn't have any sexual desires." She laughed and I laughed with her.

"Give him time Bella; he just needs to realize that he won't hurt you." I told her.

"If he won't change me, will you?" she asked and I laughed.

"Trust me he will. But to make you feel better, if he backs out I will change you." I told her and she smiled.

A few hours later I went out for a drive on my motorcycle that was just delivered with a promise form Bella that she would not leave to go see Jacob. A half an hour out I knew she broke her promise. I sped off toward La Push, hoping I would get there in time.

**Jacob…**

I heard the big red beast of a truck rumble outside my house and stop. That was Bella, she figured it out. I smiled at myself until I heard her.

"This is your fault!" she screamed and I looked out the back window. She was screaming at Jared, Paul and Sam. Then she slapped Paul, Paul was really unstable.

"Bella stop." I yelled as I ran out the back door.

Paul was shaking so bad that he was blurring. I heard a motorcycle pull up and looked to see Annie running towards Bella. Annie had an aura of authority coming off her that was intimidating.

"Bella! Come here, you said you wouldn't come here." She yelled at her and shoved Bella in my direction as Paul growled and started to shake more. He was going to hurt Annie.

Sam went to push Annie away until she looked at him, and he stopped. We were all to shocked to move. He has never been able to do that, ever. And he was the second to change, his anger was always so out of control. That could only mean one thing.

"Did you just growl at me?" She asked him. "Down Cujo!" She said and Jared laughed.

Paul went from looking like a fierce blood thirsty wolf to a love sick puppy. He just watched her and if she would have been paying attention, I am sure she would be freaked out.

Annie walked over to Bella. "Come on, let's go." She said sternly and Bella started to follow. Annie reached in the back of the truck to pull out a helmet and handed it to Bella.

"Jake, could you drop the truck off later today?" she asked and straddled her bike.

Bella climbed on the back and held on to her.

"Umm… ya, no problem." I said still in shock.

She started her bike but stopped it when we heard Paul's voice.

"Wait." He said as he ran over to her. "I never got your name." He said smugly.

Ah, Paul the ladies' man. I don't think he was with the same girl twice, and now this. He always swore that this would never happen to him, that he would fight it with everything he had. I could laugh.

"That wasn't an accident." She said and he frowned. "Don't go and growl at me again. Maybe one of your friends will throw a stick for you, or rub your tummy."

This was gold. Wait until she found out he changed into a wolf.

"I'm Paul." He said and held out his hand.

"Bye Paul." She said and started her bike and took off.

We watched her go down the road handling the road like she was part of the bike. It was extremely sexy. Paul groaned next to me and I knew that I wasn't the only one who thought it was sexy. He had his work cut out for him. I laughed and he looked at me.

If looks could kill…

"You know her, what's her name?" he asked.

"I value my life too much to give you that information." I told him.

The rest of the guys laughed and Paul tackled me. "Fight? I win you tell Me." he said and I shook my head. He was angry again.

"I have to return a truck." I said getting up.

"Shot gun!" Paul shouted and ran to the truck in a great mood again.

"I think I liked the angry Paul better." Jared said and Sam agreed.

"At least he was predictable." Sam said and I laughed.

In the back of my mind I was disappointed. I was hoping to imprint on Bella, but I knew it wouldn't happen. Instead the most promiscuous man I know imprinted on the one girl that he would never get.

**Anberliegh…**

I was swearing under my breath the entire ride home. Once at the house I went straight to the back yard. Anger and hate filled me. I had gotten too comfortable here and let my guard down. I had not been looking into the future. I didn't see this coming.

I hated myself. Because I knew what just happened, knew his bond to me, and knew I could never return it.

"Shit." I swore. Staring out into the forest.

I couldn't return it because I still loved Luke.

I looked into my future a little for an answer on what to do. I saw myself telling him what I was, and him leaving. I stopped there. I did not want to see him reject me because of what I was.

Rejection, no matter from who, stings. I could only go through it once.

"Annie are you okay?" I heard Bella ask.

"No, not really." I told her.

"Did he… imprint?" she asked.

"Yes that sorry excuse for a mutt imprinted on me." I told her.

"Jacob only told me the just of it, what is it?" she asked.

"Their kind have only one soul mate. They could be in love with someone for years and the second they see their imprint ditch the other person. They are bound to their imprint like the sun is bound to the fucking earth. He has more or less claimed me as his own." I told her angrily.

"Why is that so bad?" she asked.

"Because, Bella not even the Cullen's know this, my heart has belonged to another for a really long time." I whispered and she gasped. She wrapped her arms around me and I smiled at her.

"And it had to be the hot one too." She said and I laughed. Until I heard her truck in the distance.

"Don't tell them I am here." I told Bella and went in the house.

She nodded and went to the front door.

"Thanks Jake." I heard her say.

"Paul wants to know if she is here." He asked and she shook her head.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked and he agreed.

The two of them walked into the living room and sat down. I watched from an upstairs window as Paul sat on the steps.

"So you change into a wolf huh?" she asked and Jacob laughed.

"Ya. One of my many talents." He laughed. "Does Annie know?"

"No." Good Bella.

"Excellent, that will make the fact that she called him Cujo that much better. It is like his nickname now." He laughed.

I couldn't understand why he had to imprint on me. I needed to be more careful, and keep a closer eye on my future. Because somewhere in me, I felt this was just the beginning.


	12. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 11

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven-March 2015: Bella**

_The things I do, I go through_

_And all I see when I'm awake_

_And what I make, the shit that I take_

_Is something you already, already know?_

_I can't live without; all I think about, all I want is you_

_You're all I dream about, I can't live without, all I want is you_

_All I Want by: Staind_

I had another dream about Edward. This time we were in our meadow, just lying there.

"Bella, I don't know how much longer I can be away from you." he whispered.

"Then stop. Come home." I whispered back.

"Soon, I will soon." He said.

I woke up and found Annie sitting in a chair outside. Something I found her doing quite frequently. I wished I could help her, but there was nothing I could do. Paul came by at least once every other day to talk to her, but she was 'not home' at that time.

He did figure out her name though, from Billy. Annie had not been to La Push since then and I knew she wanted to go there. She loved the beach and being by it calmed her.

So I did the only thing I could. I talked Jake into asking Sam to send Paul on a little mission. Jake just thought that Annie didn't like Paul; he didn't know she knew everything. So he had no problem getting rid of him. For the whole weekend, a three day weekend. Charlie already said that we could stay at Billy's for the three day weekend while they went on another three day fishing trip.

I was packing a bag when Annie walked in.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. It will be fun. Jake said something about cliff diving. Well not for me." I told her. She laughed and we set off.

I had already called Jake and he said that Paul left an hour ago.

"Why don't you just see into the future?" I asked her.

"Because, I don't like to. Life was not meant to be lived in knowing. Surprises are supposed to happen. I get visions when danger is near but not much else." She said and I nodded.

This time I drove my truck while she took her bike. Since she was faster than me I left before she did, but we pulled up at Jakes at the same time.

"You're here!" he yelled running out of his house.

"Well ya, I said I would." I told him.

"Annie!" he yelled and ran over to her.

He scooped her up in a big hug and she pretended to have the wind knocked out of her. She was good at playing human. With the packs hatred towards vampires I wondered what they would do when they found out about her.

I brought my stuff inside. "Jake how is the sleeping arrangement going?" I asked.

"You two get the bed, I get the couch." He said with a smile. "Now let's get ready, you said you want to see us cliff dive. It is a warm day, let's go." He yelled and we started to walk to where the cliffs were.

Annie and I were sitting by the edge watching the water. We had been out here most of the day and the rest of the boys left leaving Jacob, Annie and I. I was looking at the water when I saw a flash of red.

I felt like I was in another nightmare. Every time I saw a flash of red Victoria always showed up and right before she killed me I woke up. I looked again and didn't see anything, so I relaxed until I looked at Annie.

She had a deadly glare on her face as her eyes followed something in the water. She slid off her shoes and stood up walking back a little.

"Wait, I smell a vampire." Jake said with worry.

Annie threw off her dress reveling her bathing suit and took a running start off the cliff. Compared to the boys almost falling off the rock she was elegant and lithe as she dove into the water. Jake yelled after her but she was already gone. After a few minutes Jake started to get worried.

"She hasn't come back up; I have to go in after her." He said and I stopped him.

"No, Jake. Let's just go down to the beach." I told him and he looked at me confused.

"Bella I should warn you. The assignment Sam had Paul do was to track the red headed vampire. If she is here he might be too." He told me and I frowned.

We got to the beach and Jake seemed to get worried again. "I still don't see her; no one can hold their breath that long. She could be hurt." He said. Of course he would be protective of her. The pack protects their own.

He started walking to the water.

"Jake, you don't need to worry. Just stay here." I pleaded and he did.

We waited another ten minutes before he let out a long breath. "I see her."

I had to admit. I sighed with relief as well. Almost half an hour under water was going to be hard to explain. She got out of the water and I wanted to laugh at her bathing suit. A black bikini that she tried to put me in. she had to know that I would not wear a bikini around her when she was wearing one. Self-esteem and all.

She was grumbling when she got to us. "Stupid bitch."

She stopped in front of us. Jake ran over and hugged her. "What were you thinking, the water is too cold for you, and you could get hypothermia." He said still worried and I laughed.

"Ya, right after I catch a cold." She said sarcastically.

He looked at her. "That waste of space tried to drown me. She is lucky for that current that separated us. Next time she is not getting away."

"Who is she talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Victoria, the red-headed vampire." I told him and he nodded.

"Wait, what?" he said looking at Annie.

She started ringing out her hair and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.

"You can't be one of them are you?" Jake gasped.

She looked at him. "Only half of one. I was born like this. That is why you aren't threatened by me. Plus I only eat food. I don't drink blood. That is why I don't violate your treaty."

He stood there shocked. "Actually that makes sense. You said treaty, what do you know about us?" he asked

"Everything. Now you can't go and tell the others anything. Do you hear me, nothing?" She threatened and he shrank a little.

"I can't, in wolf form they hear everything." He said.

"Don't worry, when you are thinking about me they won't hear a thing. Oh good, today just keeps on getting better." She said and we looked to where she was glaring.

Paul and Jared were on their way over. Jacob laughed. "Cut him some slack." He laughed and she glared at him.

As Paul got closer his smile turned into a frown. "Were you in the water?" he asked.

"No." She said and grabbed my hand walking away.

"How could you let her go in the water? We chased that blood sucker in there." Paul whispered at Jacob.

"Oh, I didn't even see her at all." He told him. "Plus she wanted to jump." He said and Paul glared at him.

"It was pretty fun; I think I will do it again." Annie whispered to me and we started to walk back to the cliffs.

"You just like to antagonize him." I said and she nodded. We laughed as Annie started on the path to the upper jump spot. The spot that the boys didn't even jump off. Jake saw where we were headed and nudged Paul with his elbow.

The look of absolute horror on Paul's face was rather sweet. He really cared for her.

"Meet me back at the beach, okay." She said handing me her towel and I started to walk back down.

"What is she doing?" Paul asked when I got to Jacob.

"It looks like she is going to jump." Jared told him.

"Like hell she is." He said and took off after her.

"We could sell tickets to this." Jared said and Jacob laughed.

"Definitely." Jacob said.

We watched as Paul reached her at the top of the cliff. They looked like they were yelling and then we heard Annie yell. "Fine I won't jump."

Paul turned around and started to walk back down, but the second he turned around Annie started toward the edge. Paul turned around just in time to see her leap.

She pushed far enough away to make sure she would be safe. As soon as he saw her Paul started running and leapt off of the cliff as well.

Jared was standing in shock and Jacob was practically on the ground laughing.

A few minutes later Annie came out of the water still looking graceful and a little annoyed. She walked over to us as Paul came out of the water looking like a wet dog. Jared started laughing so hard he fell over.

"Jacob can I have my clothes back?" Annie asked Jake and he held out her dress. I handed her flip flops to her and she started to walk back to the house.

Jacob and I caught up with her and we left Paul glaring at a still hysterical Jared.

"No man, ever, tells me what I can or cannot do." she said once she got out of the shower.

"Paul has never been a steady guy. Meaning he has always had a few different girls here and there. His little girlfriends are a little upset he has no interest in them anymore though."

"Stupid Man whore." She said and we laughed.

We were in the living room watching a really old movie and eating pizza. Well Jake and I were eating pizza, Annie was eating fruit.

"So you know who that blood suck… sorry… vampire was. Do you know why she is here?" He asked.

"No." I told him at the same time Annie said yes. We both looked at Annie.

"She is here for Bella. She thinks that Edward killed James, though he didn't, and so she wants to kill you. Mate for mate kind of thing." She said and I started to panic. My dreams were sort of true.

"Don't worry Bella, she won't get you. Trust me." She told me and I calmed a little.

"If Edward didn't kill James, who did?" I asked and she smiled.

"It is in the past, and the past is best left behind us. Unheard, unseen and forgotten." She told me.

"This is great. Paul believes you need to embrace your past. It makes you who you are today." Jacob said.

"What happened in my past does not determine who I am how I handle the present and future says who I am." She said laughing a little.

We sat around and talked about nothing for a while.

**Jacob…**

I was sitting in the chair and looked at Bella who was asleep on the couch. Annie was laying on the floor in short shorts and one of my shirts. Though I was pretty sure I took that shirt from Paul a few weeks ago.

"Should we move Bella?" I asked and Annie sat up and looked at her.

"No, unless you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me." she said and I fidgeted.

"Umm…" I said and she laughed.

"Jacob, we will be sleeping next to each other not screwing each other. If you want we can even use two sleeping bags." She said and I laughed.

"No your right." I said.

Part of me was nervous, because if Paul saw this he would probably beat the crap out of me. But we weren't doing it because we liked each other. Did I find her attractive? Yes, but in my mind she was Paul's.

She placed a blanket over Bella and walked to my room. I grabbed a glass of water and walked down to my room. Annie was already laying there with her back to me. I got in bed and before I knew it I was out.

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that it was still dark outside. I tried to move and realized a couldn't. Annie had her head resting on my chest and her arm across my shoulder. I prayed that Paul would never find out about this. I realized that my hand was around her waist and I removed it trying to find a different spot to put it. Eventually I gave up and set my hand back on her waist. Her bare waist since her shirt had ridden up.

I was a dead man.

**Paul…**

Another sleepless night. The sun was starting to lighten the sky and I was still sitting on my porch. I shared a two bedroom house with Jared, and could hear his snoring from here.

Why couldn't this have happened to one of the other guys? Any of the other guys. They wanted it, I didn't. I didn't want to feel like this. Like my world would end if she died. Was it too early to go over there? Probably. It was miserable knowing she was in the same town, on the same street as me, and I couldn't see her, touch her. I wished she was in my room right now, but she wasn't. She was at Jacobs, and no matter how much I tried not to be I was jealous of him. He assured me that he would be in the living room and the girls in his room.

I wanted to go over there and take her from that bed and run away with her. Just me her and that bathing suit she wore yesterday. I groaned and flung my head back. Her in that black bikini that covered too much for my taste would be the death of me.

I was hopeless. Even more than that I was scared. What if when I told her what I was and she left? What if she told me that she never wanted to see me again? My heart broke a little when I thought of it.

Damn imprint shit.

Sam always joked that he couldn't wait to see the poetic side of me. Or the Gentle side as his wife Emily called it.

Emily was Sam's imprint. They met and five months later they were married. Would Annie want that? Would we fall in love and get married? I pictured myself in Sam's position. Married with wife who was two months pregnant? Would she want children?

I cursed my situation, here I am thinking about marriage and children with a girl who wanted nothing to do with me. I looked at my cell and noticed that is was 9:30 a.m. I went to my room to change, deciding that if they weren't awake yet they would be. I threw on clean boxers and pants and searched my room for my favorite shirt. It went missing a few weeks ago and I had yet to find it. At first I thought Jared stole it, but since I do all the laundry I figured he couldn't.

I gave up and grabbed another shirt slamming the front door as I left. Jared never stopped snoring.

I smiled the smile that appeared each time I knew I was going to go see Annie. I walked in jakes house without knocking. I usually did anyway, and since he was asleep on the couch I didn't worry about waking anyone up.

"Good morning." I heard from the couch and turned to see Bella watching TV with a bowl of cereal.

Okay, this is not what I was expecting. I looked around for Jacob. "Good morning. Where is Jacob at?"

"Uh… In his room?" she said, but it sounded like a question.

"Is he up?" I asked her.

"You can check." She said getting up to clean her bowl.

I walked back to Jakes room. I was a little disappointed that Annie left, but I could use this to get some information out of Jake. Outside his door I could hear him snoring slightly. When I opened the door I started seeing red.

Jacob was lying on his back one are behind his head and the other arm was wrapped around a girl. His hand rested high on her side, which was bare because her shirt had crawled up. She was lying on his chest. Her dark hair covering his bare chest. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to want to pummel Jacob, but I could feel nothing except peace as I watched her sleep.

I knew that Jacob would never do anything with Annie. He couldn't, it was against imprint law or whatever. I bent down and flicked Jacob on the nose as hard as I could. He moved the hand that was on Annie's waist to scratch his nose and he put his hand back on Annie this time it resting on her ass.

I pinched his nose and waited for him to wake up from lack of oxygen. His eyes flew open and were filled with fear. I could laugh, but his hand was still resting on Annie's backside.

He moved his hand as soon as he realized where it was and mouthed 'sorry'. I glared at him and left his room.

"If Annie asks, tell her I tried to stop you from going in there." Bella said as I made my way back to the living room.

I sat down in the chair. "Sure."

I started to think about Annie. I never realized how young Annie looked, and I didn't know her age. "Bella, how old is Annie?"

"Seventeen." She said quickly and I thought about that. Because I changed at eighteen, technically I was eighteen. But really I was 25, technically I was too old for her, but to me Annie seemed older.

Jacob walked in and smiled at me, at least he had put on a shirt.

"Bella fell asleep first and Annie didn't want to move her…" he started but I stopped him.

"I get it, it is ok." I told him and he looked relieved.

"I am getting in the shower." Bella said getting up and going to the back of the house.

Jacob and I were sitting there in silence when Jacobs phone went off.

"Hello? Okay, I will be there in a min." he said and hung up his phone.

"Sam wants to talk to me. If I leave you alone are you going to cause any trouble?" he asked.

I shook my head and he laughed. "Ya and I don't grow a tail." He said as he left.

A minute after he left I heard Bella go into the bathroom and the bedroom door open.

I turned to watch Annie leave the bedroom. As she made her way to the kitchen I stared at her legs that were peeking out of the shorts she had on.

Along with the shorts she was wearing my shirt. My favorite shirt. Jacob must have taken it. I got up to follow her into eh kitchen. She grabbed an apple and hoped up on the counter.

I leaned against the counter next to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Oh, yes you can. I thought and shook my head.

"Just thought you might want some company." I told her.

"Nope, so you can leave." She said.

"Why do you do that? Act like I am the worst thing on the planet?" I asked.

"You can't stand it can you? You are so used to having every girl throw themselves at you that the first one that doesn't want anything to do with you irritates you to no end." She said glaring at me.

"That is not true." I told her, it was, but I was trying anything now. "I could have you if I wanted."

She laughed a little. "You are so sure of yourself."

"I am. I have my ways." I told her.

"Try it."

"What?"

"Try it." she said again. "Capture me with your ways." Her voice was silky and seductive. They started a fire in my chest that was starting to burn lower and lower.

I moved away from the counter and set my hands on her knees. "Are you sure, once I capture someone, they don't want me to let them go?"

I squeezed her knees slightly; enjoying the feel of her skin touching mine.

"Try me." she said and the fire turned into a raging blaze.

I pushed open her knees and stepped between them. Once my chest was inched from hers I slowly started to run my hands up her thighs. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes. Just enjoy it sweetheart, I thought.

She left out a soft moan and my hands flew to her hips pulling her to me. She wrapped her legs around my back and put her hands on my shoulders. I ground into her a little and she squeezed my shoulders.

I began to run my nose along her collar bone taking in her smell. Raspberries, Roses, and something warm like vanilla.

She started to run her hands across my shoulders and up my neck her nails digging in just enough to make it feel incredible. I shuddered from pleasure when her hands made it to my hair. She ran her nails across my scalp making me groan and pull her against me even more. If she ever wondered if I wanted her I am sure I answered that question.

No girl I was ever with made me feel the way she did. Whether it was because she was my imprint or that she knew exactly how I like it I didn't know. I just knew I would never get enough.

I started placing kisses on her collar bone and neck. I never kissed. It was a sign of affection and I never loved those girls, not even liked them. I just liked release.

Annie pulled on my hair causing me to lift me head. She pushed her chest against mine and gently placed her lips on mine. I melted against her. Every part of me moved with her and when her tongue grazed my lower lip I opened my mouth and let her in. I was trying to captivate her when before I realized it she had captivated me.

I let her into my soul, my heart and my mind. She moved her lips to my ear.

"Is this all you got?" she whispered her lips moving against my ear. I shuddered again. And she leaned away a little. "I thought you were going to captivate me?" she asked.

I was breathing heavily and couldn't help but notice she wasn't. My face felt hot and I knew my cheeks were flushed and hers were still slightly pale. Did she really have that much power over me and I hadn't affected her at all?

"You know you are wearing my shirt." I told her.

"Really?" she whispered and before I could react she reached down and pulled the shirt over her head. She sat there in a black lace bra and grey shorts. "Here you can have it back."

I groaned again and caught her lips with mine. My hands edged their way up until I came in contact with the lace of her bra. My thumbs underneath her breasts. Her skin was so smooth and silky that I couldn't wait to have my lips against it, or my tongue.

She leaned back again and unwrapped her legs form around me. I moved and leaned against the counter again and she laughed.

She jumped down and went to the back room. I now had a problem and today was not the right day to wear jeans. I decided to follow her and walked down the hallway. The door was shut, but I still heard the shower on so I knew Bella wasn't in there. I walked in and plopped down on the bed.

Annie was going through a bag on a dresser. She was wearing a matching pink silk panty and bra set, and I wanted to tear it off her.

"People like their privacy you know." She said.

"People also don't like to be left high and dry." I told her.

She walked over to the bed and threw her clothes down next to me. To be honest I wasn't prepared for what happened next. She climbed on the bed and straddled me. My problem coming back full force. She leaned over me and I rested my hands on her ass. She leaned in close and brought her lips against my ears.

"Take a cold shower." She whispered and nibbled at my ear lobe. I was lost in a wave of ecstasy and almost didn't realize she climbed off me.

She pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"I don't affect you at all?" I asked her.

"You did your best." She told me with an encouraging smile.

"This isn't over. I will get you, just wait. I will have surprise on my side." I told her and she opened the door.

"Game on." She said before she left the room.

Game on it is.


	13. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 12

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: Anberliegh**

_So many roads that I've taken  
>when nobody thought I could make it<br>and even though I had to go it alone  
>I still survived when you live in darkness there's always confusion,<br>sometimes your mind will provide the illusion  
>and your whole life can change in the blink of an eye, yeah<br>I look to the sky but there's nobody watching,  
>left here behind I'm alone and forgotten, so now<br>the world belongs to me to live and to die by the word that is spoken  
>the legend's a lie and the silence is broken<br>so now, the world belongs to me  
>the world belongs to me<em>

_World Belongs to Me: My Darkest Days_

"Annie I have someone you should meet." Luke told me one day as I was reading in the study.

Instantly things happened. I was far too cautious not to be careful. A self-preservation ability that I acquired told me to flee. Danger was imminent. But sometimes particularly dangerous vampires could set it off. I was more nervous today because of Luke.

Thanks to a woman named Eileen, I could sense the tone of someone's thoughts. It intensified after years of working on it to the point where I could now read a person's thoughts, but only what they were thinking. And after an encounter with a very reclusive vampire, at one touch I could know everything about a person.

Luke however, promised me to not read his thoughts. And while it took some time, I eventually got to the point where I closed his mind off from mine. Though not completely. I could still sense the tone of his thoughts and they were nervous.

I had the ability to run, faster than any vampire I had ever met. Now my body was telling me to run. I could always find Luke later. Joan, Williams mate, had the ability to track. Now, like her, I could sense the area someone was in. I could find Luke no problem.

I could shield myself as well. A physical shield that would allow no one to hurt me, but this wouldn't help Luke.

I felt a moment of panic and I shut down. Hiding myself from the world and I felt Luke go uneasy. Using the last ability I leeched, mood manipulation ability, I calmed him. He walked over to me and grabbed my book, placing a marker in my spot, and setting it on the table.

"Annie, I hate it when you close yourself off from me." He said as he pulled me up into his arms. "But don't stop he whispered."

He held me close as he led me down stars and into the sitting room. I had to calm him again as we entered the room and instantly knew why.

Standing in the pale yellow room, making it seem dark and empty, was my father.

At the first word from his mouth, I knew why my self-preservation was telling me to run.

"My sweet Daughter." He had a huge fake grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I see we are going to skip the pleasantries." He mumbled and sat down.

"Annie, why don't you sit down?" Luke said leading me to the couch, and sitting down next to me.

"Now I am stressed for time so I will just get to the point. Annie your mother told you, you were made for a reason right?" he asked.

"More or less." I told him.

"The time has come for you to be of some use. I need you to come with Me." he said.

"No."

"No?"

"I said no, I am a living person. Not an experiment. You won't use me whenever you need me." I told him getting angry.

"You defy us and those you love will die. You let your mother die for you, are you willing to let Luke die too?" he asked and I gasped.

I was the reason my mother was dead? She died because of me.

Luke pulled me to him, comforting me.

"Anyway Rebecca is irrelevant right now. There are people waiting to meet you."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked and he smiled.

"We do not know what your powers will be. We just want you to try something." He told me.

I thought about it. Let Luke die or try what they want me to. Before I could give him an answer Luke spoke.

"Give her a night or two to think about it. We will get back to you." He stood and held out his hand effectively dismissing Robert.

They shook hands and Robert left.

I sat there until the sun had gone down. Eventually Luke came over to me and picked me up. He carried me upstairs and set me on the bed.

"I want you to promise Me." he said as he pulled the blanket over me. "You will never go with him."

He crawled into bed next to me. "Never seek him out. Never associate with him again." He whispered pulling me to him.

"I don't want you to either." I told him.

"Okay, I promise."

"I promise too." I said and he kissed my cheek.


	14. Immortal: I forever Love You Chapter 13

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen- April 2015: Anberliegh**

_Whoever said this pain would ever go away?  
>Didn't know what it meant to, be here without you<br>is everything you see, reminding you of me?  
>Does it hurt when you <em>_breathe __too? cause it does when I do, cause it does when I do  
>When anybody says your name I wanna run away,<br>I keep remembering I can't forget you  
>It doesn't matter when I try it happens anyway,<br>It's been forever and I can't forget you  
>With every single day, it won't go away<br>The way I feel about you  
>And when it' said and done, you're the only one<br>And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you  
>When it's said and done, you're the only one (You're the only one)<br>And when it's said and done, you're the only one, you're the only one_

_Can't Forget You: My Darkest Days_

I felt like a ticking time bomb.

Every time I saw Paul he almost overwhelmed me. He _did_ captivate me. I was always a sucker for toned arms, abs and a sexy smile. He would walk by me and touch the lower part of my back, or send smoldering gazes at me from across a room, and I would almost be a pool of Jell-O.

I usually didn't want something I could have or that had no risk, but that was not the case with him. If I said the words he would be mine.

But I couldn't. I had come to terms with Luke. Luke and Paul were total opposites. Luke was cold and Paul was hotter than even a human. Luke was controlled, reserved, gentle, and like to spend his time taking a stroll or reading. Paul wasn't. He would over react at certain things, he spoke what was on his mind, and our kitchen make out session let me know that he was more forward. And Paul likes to do things, hiking, and things that would be considered dangerous to a human.

Maybe even dating a vampire.

Even if he could overlook the vampire thing, he wouldn't be able to overlook the way I am. I don't stay in one spot too long. How many times would he stand me randomly leaving? I knew the answer to that. Imprinting meant that he would stand it for the rest of his life. He would take me for whatever I was. The thing was I wouldn't be able to look in his eyes each time I left. The hurt that I know would be there each time he realized I was gone again.

Bella called me an hour ago and wanted me to come down for a bonfire. I hadn't been down there in a week. Ever since I thought it would be okay to read Paul's mind and saw exactly what he thought of my Hayabusa. I wanted to slap him and tell him that I would never defile my beloved motorcycle in such a manner, but the vision of his warm skin against mine and his hands everywhere on my bare body had me leaving early. Because if I didn't I would let him find out just how easy it would be to balance me on the seat.

I didn't know how much more I could take.

I was almost ready to go to Seattle and see what Kevin was doing for the weekend.

I stood in front of my bike, staring at the custom black and white paint job. I had spent the last hour getting ready. I had never spent that much time getting ready, but I decided that if I had to be this frustrated he was going to be even more frustrated.

I smiled at my new plan. I never was a tease before. I didn't think it was fair, but it wasn't fair that he had to imprint on me.

Now here I was. Wearing jean shorts that hit at the middle of my thighs making my legs look longer than normal. I knew how much he loved my legs. I wore my black flip flops so they showed off my blood red toe nails. Thankful Charlie was not here to put on real shoes before I rode my bike.

The thing he loved more than my legs was my chest. Not just my boobs, but my collar bone and neck. So I put on a black tank top. My black hair fell in loos ringlets down my back. I should have worn it up, because I was useless when someone played with my hair. It was the fastest way to turn me on. Paul like his neck and hair messed with, and I had to admit that I liked playing with his hair. If he found out how much I loved my hair messed with I was sure I was going to jump his bones.

I made sure you couldn't see my bra straps and got on my bike. My underwear was my secret weapon. A white lacy bra and white lacy boy short panties gave my skin a certain glow to it. White lace gave my skin a tan-ish shade and made my skin look like porcelain.

I got to the beach and received a lot of 'looks' from people, mostly girls, none were friendly. The last light from the sun was fading from the sky and the fire was just being started. I walked over to Bella and Jake who were standing off to the side just about hidden form the group.

They looked like someone just told them a funny joke.

"Do I need to ask what's going on or are you going to make me find out?" I asked and Jacob smirked.

"I am just glad you are here. You see, as much as I like to see Paul's discomfort. I think I will enjoy this much more." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Paul has a new admirer." Bella said pointing across the beach.

I started to laugh at the scene before me. Paul was standing by the coolers looking extremely uncomfortable as a girl was hanging off him. She ran her hand down his arm and he tried to shrug her off. His eyes kept searching the crowd. Looking for an escape, for me.

Jake laughed. "That is Leah, and she has wanted Paul for so long." He whispered and I laughed.

"You should go save him. With being a wreck this week to being fondled by Leah, I don't know how much longer he will last." Jared said showing up next to us.

"I think I will let her grab his ass one more time." I told him.

We watched them, and five minutes later, her hand disappeared and seconds later Paul jumped. We all erupted in laughter and Paul looked truly irritated.

I walked over to the coolers ignoring Paul. I showed the 'chaperone' my I.D. that said I was 21 and grabbed a bottle of beer.

"You want me to take off your top?" A boy asked seductively and I laughed.

With one twist I took off the cap and took a drink. "Not tonight." I told him with a smile.

I loved messing with people. I looked up to see Paul five feet from me glaring at the boy who just talked to me. He was wearing the shirt that I wore the night we spent at Jakes and a pair of jeans that hugged him…well. Very well. Leah slipped her pinky under his shirt and through one of his belt loops. He tried to shift away and I smiled.

I walked over to him and noticed who he was surrounded by. I guess these would be the 'cool kids'. They were all good looking and had on designer clothes. All of them still stuck in high school. A few were staring at me lust in their eyes, but I walked right up to Paul ignoring them.

I picked at the collar of his shirt getting a death glare from Leah and getting Paul confused looks from his friends. "I do think this shirt looks better on me." I said smiling at him.

His jaw popped open and I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. Or that it had to do with me, him, and sand would end up in uncomfortable places.

I grabbed the collar and pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Just saying, I think I will take it back sometime." I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, especially Leah.

I let go of his shirt and the look he gave me made me feel like he could see right through me.

"Hello, I am Leah." Leah said and held out her hand. "I am here with Paul." She said and when she took my hand she tried to squeeze it.

"How cute. I just came over to say hi, and to ask Paul if he could take a look at my bike." I turned to Paul. "I think I know what it is, but I want to work _on_ it with you. It was nice meeting you Leah." Paul nodded.

I turned to leave decided to peak into Paul's mind only to find that he was beyond coherent. I smiled to myself and walked back to Bella.

The next two hours were spent with laughter and the occasional longing stare from across the beach. The fire had reached about six feet now, and some of the people were trying to get it higher.

"You know he is only staying over there because he thinks that he is making you jealous." Jared told me. Bella, Jacob, Jared, Emily, Sam, Quill, Embry, and I were standing in a small circle on the opposite side of the fire from the group Paul was in.

I laughed. "It is pretty funny too. I don't see Leah as a threat." I told him taking a drink from my beer.

It was my fifth one, but like I said I don't get drunk if I don't want to. It is like I can let the human part of my brain enjoy it, but if I need to the vampire part of my brain will take over and clear things up.

"He is trying." He told me.

"The chase is the best part isn't it?" I said and he laughed.

By the end of the third hour we were sitting in the sand, Sam, Emily, and Quill left to go home. A blonde haired blue-eyed boy named Riley had gotten me a blanket so I wouldn't get sand in my shorts. Riley was sitting next to me and offered to get me another drink. I accepted and carefully planned my next move.

"That is uncalled for." Embry murmured and everyone looked over to what he was staring at.

It looked like Leah had permanently stuck herself to the side of Paul's neck. Paul didn't seem to be enjoying it, but he wasn't stopping it.

"Jesus, you think if we pull her off she would make a suction cup sound?" Jared asked.

"Probably, then you could stick her to something else like those fish that clean the bottom of tanks." I said and everyone laughed.

"Jealous are we?" Bella asked with a knowing smirk.

"Why? I don't think he and I would be good together anyway." I told her.

"Why not?" Jared asked.

"Just too different. He is too stuffy and up tight for me." I told them. They started to laugh and I could feel Paul's stare in the back of my head. He heard me.

Riley came back and sat next to me. "Someone was talking about skinny dipping." He laughed. "Point was, they shouldn't have been."

Earlier he was playing the guitar and singing. Oh do I like me a musician. And when I asked to see his guitar he didn't flinch. A guy's guitar is like a guy's truck. If he doesn't let you drive then you ditch him. Same with a guitar, if he doesn't let you play walk away.

He handed over his guitar and I played a few songs while he sang.

Riley leaned back on his hands placing one arm behind me. I leaned into him a little. If Paul was going to have fun so was I. We weren't in a relationship.

We made small talk until Bella yawned.

I stood up and held out my hand. "Save my seat." I said to Riley and Bella and I started to walk away. Jacob got up to follow.

"I can tell you are tired. Why don't you go back to Jakes and go to bed?" I told her and she nodded. "Don't worry I will tell you all the juicy details in the morning."

She laughed and gave me a hug. I saw Paul start to walk towards us and decided to make a side trip to my bike. When I got there I could still see Bella and Jake, but no one at the beach.

Once Bella and Jacob were out of sight Paul appeared out of nowhere.

"You said you needed me to help you with your bike?" He asked touching the small of my back.

"I did, but I got a friend to help. Everything is great now." I told him. Nothing was wrong in the first place; I just wanted to tease him.

I sat backwards on my bike leaning back a little, the same position he pictured me in a week ago. He groaned quietly and stepped closer to me.

"I really wanted to work _on _it with you." he said.

"Maybe someday, but the last guy fixed it pretty well, so it won't need any work for quite a while." I shrugged.

His eyes went dark and he lifted on leg over the bike so he was straddling it. "There are always upgrades." His voice was low as he stepped closer to me, pressing himself to me. His hands were on my waist and I had to keep myself in check. Control.

He went to lean in and I stopped him. "You got a little slut on your neck." I said pointing to where Leah was molesting him. "You need to wash that off before we do anything."

I got off the bike and started to walk back to the bon fire. Paul was resting his head in his hands, sitting on my bike.

"Hey." I heard from behind me and turned around. Leah was standing with two of her friends.

"Hello, its Leah, right?" I asked and she glared at me.

"Yeah, listen back off Paul. He is mine, that little comment earlier almost cost you that pretty face." She said and I laughed. Paul was a few feet behind her and could hear everything.

"You will catch more flies with honey than vinegar." I told her and walked off.

She almost walked after me and I dared her to. She needed to be put in her place. I got back to where Riley was sitting to find him there alone.

"Your back!" He said with a smile.

"Yeah."

He was sitting with his knees propped up and I sat between his legs. I grabbed his guitar. I started to play random things as we watched the ocean. I caught sight of Paul who was trying to put as much distance between him and Leah, while trying to make Riley burst into flames after a while I stopped and turned toward him.

"I really should get going." I told him. We stood up and I handed him his guitar, but he set it down. He started to untie a bracelet on his wrist and held it out to me. I lifted my arm and he started to tie it on my wrist.

"This is a Hemp bracelet I made a few years ago; I want you to have it. Will I see you around?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. I started to walk back to the parking lot when I passed Paul.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked and Leah glared at me.

"Going home." I told him.

"It is late and that is a far drive, you will freeze before you make it home." He said.

"Jake and Bella are already asleep, I don't want to wake them up, and I will just go back to Charlie's." I said and he shook his head.

"No, you will freeze. You will stay at my house. I will sleep on the couch, you can have my bed." He told me, really concerned.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that." I said nodding at Leah, who should have set me on fire by now with that glare.

He turned to look at Leah and I took the opportunity to leave. By the time he looked back I was already halfway to my bike.

"Leah for the last time, we are not together." I heard him say. She didn't say anything and he started to follow me.

I got to my bike and got on as Paul ran up to me. "You can't go home tonight." He sounded like he was pleading.

"Fine, get on." I told him and he laughed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Ya, I will drop you off at your house and go to Jakes." I told him and he frowned.

"Stay with me, please Annie?" He used puppy dog eyes.

"If you get on the bike." I said. I thought that he would refuse, but he jumped right on and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Keep it appropriate Paul." I told him.

We drove to Jakes and when I stopped he frowned.

"Stop, I have to get my bag from Bella's truck, we can walk to your place." I told him and he ran to Bella's truck and picked my bag from the back.

"Ready?" He asked entirely too excited.

"Lead the way." I told him.

We started walking and he reached over and grabbed my hand. So many emotions hit me.

Happiness, excitement, and even some butterflies because the guy I liked was holding my hand. There was fear; I was scared I would hurt him. Hate for myself, the fact that if I stayed with him I would hurt him. Pride, because it doesn't matter what girl he may let hang on him he was mine.

We reached his house and he opened the door for me. I could hear snoring and I looked at him.

"It is just Jared. Don't worry, nothing can wake him up." He said smugly.

"Why? Does the couch make a lot of noise when you sleep on it?" I asked him and his smug smile fell.

"I, uh… I am going to hop in the shower." He said once he led me to room farthest back. "This is my room."

I went in and was surprised that it was so tidy, though I had a feeling that it wasn't always like this. Right as you walked in the room there was a dresser on the left in the middle of the wall. A window was past it looking out to the dense woods. To the right was quite a large bed with a night stand on each side. A window on the back wall showed a large field surrounded by more trees. He grabbed some clothes from the dresser and left the room. I still hadn't decided if I was really going to make him sleep on the couch or not.

I noticed a beat up guitar case in the corner wedged between the dresser and the window. My curiosity peaked and I went over to it. I grabbed the case noticing the thick layer of dust that covered it. I brushed it off and set it on the dresser.

I ran my fingers along the top of the worn out case and un-latched the two latches holding the lid closed. I opened it and stared for a second at the guitar in the case. I touched the wood and could almost hear the music coming from it.

It had all of its strings and one swipe across them told me that they were severely out of tune. I took a closer look and noticed the strings were in surprisingly good condition. I took it out and sat on the edge of the bed with my back facing the door. I started tuning it and got lost in the sound it made.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

I turned to look at him and he looked a little upset. He was just wearing black basketball short and his fresh showered look almost made me start to drool.

"Umm… Sorry." I said and I put it back in the case.

He just stared at it for a second. I put it back where I got it from and stood there in the middle of his room.

"I will go." I said grabbing my bag.

"No." He said. "It was just weird hearing it again. It was my fathers. He used to play it all the time. Then one day he just left." He finished sitting on the bed.

He had hurt in his voice and I cringed. I should leave now; it wouldn't hurt as bad as me leaving later on. But no what do I do? I sit next to him and set my hand on his arm.

"I can count how many times I've seen my father on two hands." I told him and he looked at me.

"I had a great mom, though. She left a few years ago, wanted to make a better life for us. I haven't seen her since." He said sadly.

"My mom died when I was six. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her like crazy." I whispered. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Guess we both are a little messed up." He told me with a smile.

"If you only knew." I mumbled.

We sat there for a second the heaviness of the conversation still weighing down on us.

He grabbed my wrist and held it up. "What is this?"

"Riley gave it to me." I shrugged and he looked mad.

"The blond with the guitar?"

"I see you got all the slut off in the shower?" I said, but he was still staring at the bracelet.

"Are you going to wear it a lot?" he asked and I sighed.

I slipped it off my wrist and set it on his night stand. He flicked it away. "Hey." I said and went to pick it up.

I put it in my bag. "I like it when you were my stuff." He mumbled and I looked at him.

"It's not my fault you got slut all over my shirt." I told him and went to stand in front of him. I crossed my arms and stared down at him.

"Kind of." He said and I went to look out the window.

He came up behind me and ran his hand up my back. Stopping a little when he reached my neck and slowly continued to my hair.

"Mmmmm." My eyes shut as my body leaned back against his.

He took his other hand and cupped my face turning it up so he could kiss me.

I could feel the smile on his lips as he discovered how much I liked my hair played with. He turned me toward him and ran the hand that was on my face down my neck and back. So good, no. I had to keep in control. I pulled back just enough to take off my shirt, I pressed my chest back to his and he took his hand out of my hair.

I had a mix of happy/disappointment. I wanted his hand there, but knew I could think better without it.

That hand was on my face was making its way down to my shorts. So I let him un-do the button and I helped him slide them down. Just a little further and I would stop it.

He lifted me up a little and I wrapped my legs around him. It would only be too easy to get lost in the moment, and I wanted to, so bad. Paul was kissing down my jaw as he walked over to the bed. I had my hands in his hair and pulled a little as he gently laid me down, being careful not to put too much weight on me. He pulled back, kneeling between my legs as I lay back on the bed. His eyes traveling down my body. Starting at my shoulders he ran his hands down my body, stopping only to squeeze my breasts slightly. I closed my eyes and he hooked his index fingers in my panties. Forget teasing, I wanted this.

I may have wanted this but he wouldn't when I left. I felt guilty for ever wanting to do this.

"Wait, we can't do this." I sighed and he looked at me.

He moved his hands up my stomach and slumped forward so his head rested on my belly, groaning loudly. He rolled to the side lying on his back and I got up to put on some clothes. Once I had on a tank top and my grey shorts I turned back to look at Paul. He was still lying on his back with the heels of his hands over his eyes.

I felt too guilty. I should have never even accepted the offer to stay here. I debated on going to the couch myself but instead I climbed back into bed and crawled up next to him.

"Is it me?" he asked removing his hands and looking at me. "Do you not like me?"

"Trust me it isn't that. I have a secret and I am afraid that when you find out you won't like me anymore. Doing this would only make it harder on the both of us."

"It is harder between us anyway." He said and we laughed. "You can tell me anything. I could never hate you." he told me and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

He had propped himself on one are and was looking down at me.

"I will… but I can't right now." I whispered and he ran his thumb across my bottom lip.

"When you are ready, I will be right here." He told me. I know, I thought. You will always be here. That is part of the problem.

I looked at him and smiled. "Good to know."

His face was so close to mine. I could feel the heat from his still slightly flushed cheeks. "You are so beautiful." He whispered running his thumb across my cheek.

His lips closed the distance to mine. This time the kiss was sweet, caring, and slow. No traveling hands, no gasping for breath, just us and our feelings. He leaned away again emotion shining bright in his eyes and laid back down.

A hint of humor appeared on his face as he leaned over and licked my neck.

"Eww." I said wiping it off.

"What, I like the way you taste. It is like how raspberries smell, mixed with roses and vanilla." He said and licked me again.

"Stop, you are like an overgrown DOG!" I screamed and started laughing.

"No, I do not sniff my own butt." He said holding me to him.

"If you could reach down there, you would probably never leave your room." I told him and he shrugged.

"Are you a dog person or a cat person?" he asked burying his nose in my hair.

"I don't know, never really had a pet. I would probably want one of those little lap dogs, so I could put it in a purse." I said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Ha, no. Not even a little. I like big dogs, ones that you can cuddle with." I told him.

"Good." He went back to nuzzling my hair.

Luke never cuddled with me like this. He held me while I slept, but the second I fell asleep he would go do something. He never held me like this though. Like I was what was keeping him alive. I let myself relax more into Paul and realized how steady his breathing was. I turned to him and found him asleep. I lifted my hand to his face, running my finger along his nose. Brushing his lips with my fingertips.

Leaving him would be hard. I had done it so much that it was second nature. Why was he different? He wanted nothing more or less than any other man I met. I knew why he was different. _He _would never leave me. No matter what I did he would be here. Imprinting found your match for you, so to speak. We probably would have had an exciting fling without it.

But this wasn't a fling, it never was. And he would always want more. If we started seeing each other he would want to make it official. Then boyfriend/girlfriend would turn into fiancée. He would want to get married and have children. I didn't even know if children were possible between us. What would they even be? Little half human, quarter vampire, quarter shape-shifting freaks, a few might have feathers, who knows. We couldn't have children.

I was getting in too deep. Before I knew it I would be lost. I already felt out of place, because you couldn't see the stars every night.

I felt like I was losing my mother.

I had to leave, and not in a few days or weeks. Now. I wiggled out from under his arm and put on the jeans I brought for tomorrow.

I crept through the house, every step was becoming harder and harder. Once I opened the door the cool night air brushed against me making me feel free. The second the door was shut, I ran.

I hit the beach and felt a tug so I stopped. I went from feeling like a time bomb to feeling like a ping pong ball. I looked up; every star in the sky was twinkling at me. Telling me to stop. To go back.

I sat down and started crying. My body was telling me to leave, but if I ignored it and listened I heard everything else telling me to stay.

I looked at the stars. "I get your message mom, I'll stay." I chuckled.

I walked back to Paul's house and found I couldn't go in. I couldn't climb back into bed with him, knowing that one day I would look for answers and they would be the same as tonight.

I sat in an old wooden bench on the front porch, just listening to his breathing. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I closed my eyes and laid my head on my knees.

Then Luke popped in my mind. What would he say about Paul? I keep on comparing the two, trying to cast Paul in a better light than Luke. When, in reality, I missed Luke. How could I not? I gave him so much of me. He was there for everything. He was my rock when I needed him. He was my first love. He betrayed me, he used me.

So why couldn't I get over him?

I felt him in me, around me all the time. But when Paul was around it was gone. Then Paul would leave and it would come back. Luke would always be there.

There were many differences between Paul and Luke, the biggest being right now. Paul is here, as he would always be. He would always be right by my side. Never questioning me, or us. He definitely would never use me and help my father. Luke was gone, and he had been absent for many years.

I could hear Paul start to wake up. The sun had risen and was now shining brightly on everything. Paul reached over to the empty side of the bed, at feeling nothing he woke up all the way.

He sat up and I knew he was now upset. He walked out of his room. I heard him stop at the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room. He was really looking for me. I smiled a little, looking up when the front door opened.

"Good morning." I told him.

He let out a long breath, walking over to sit by me. "I thought you left."

"Not yet." I whispered and I knew he heard me.

Instead of saying anything he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me. Making me wish I would have stayed with him all night. Maybe I would tonight, so warm.

"It's only six in the morning; no one will be up for a few hours. Come back to bed?" Paul asked moving one hand up into my hair.

It sounded so appealing, and with the way that he was running his fingers across my scalp I could do nothing more than nod. Before I could do anything else Paul picked me up and started heading back to his room.

"I could have walked you know." I told him.

"No." he said stubbornly. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead.

He fell backwards on the bed so I was laying on him. He curled me into him and I gripped his shoulders holding on. I got up to put my shorts back on, but once I had my pants off Paul grabbed my waist and pulled me back to bed before I could grab them. I lay next to him able to look up and see his face.

I smiled mischievously at him and his eyes went a little wide. I moved so I could straddle him, with a knee on each side I placed my hands on his chest. He went to put his hands on my waist but I stopped him. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them level with his face. I knew that he knew he could easily break my hold. I also knew that he didn't know that I was stronger than him. I could keep him here forever if I wanted. Actually that sounded kind of good.

He wouldn't break my hold though. The look in his eyes told me that he wanted to see exactly what I would do. I leaned down to his neck and kissed the hollow of his neck.

He smelt like pine needles and rain. I ran my nose up his neck and kissed his chin.

"So… is this the normal process." I put my lips by his ear. "You know, when you are _capturing_ someone."

He chuckled. "No. When I capture someone, it is only for a one night deal. I'm not looking for that with you, so instead I decided to try to woo you instead of capture." He said, a little breathless.

"Hmmm." I started to kiss down his chest. "What if I am a capture and move on kind of girl?" I asked.

I laced my fingers with his, resting my forearms on his, bringing our chests together and our faces closer.

I wiggle my body a little causing him to shut his eyes and make a noise in the back of his throat.

"I really hope you're not, because I would never be able to move on from you." His breathing was rugged and his eyes were having a hard time focusing. I was driving him crazy.

"I am not an easy girl to woo." I told him.

"I love a good fight." He whispered.

I licked his earlobe and started to kiss down his jaw. Once I made it to his mouth I was meat with his all too eager lips. I bit down on his lip a little and he shifted his whole body.

"I want you so bad." He breathed.

I sat up and his eyes popped open.

"I want to see you woo me." I told him.

He had a dazed look in his eyes as I got off him, lying on my side next to him.

"How do you just stop?" he asked frustrated.

I laughed because it wasn't easy to stop. Not with him.

"No I am serious. I can tell you are into it and you get me all hot and bothered and then you stop."

I looked at him, pouting a little.

"Have you always been such a tease?"

"No, you bring it out in me." I told him and he glared at me.

"I bring it out in you. Or is this payback for Leah last night and me letting her hang around me?" he asked.

Leah who? Oh, I remembered now.

"Yes, seeing her touch my man that way made me want to tease you." I laughed.

"Your man, huh. You seemed pretty close with that blonde." Jealousy saturated his tone.

"And everyone says I am the jealous one. Plus I have always had a soft spot for musicians."

"So it didn't work?" He said disappointed.

"No."

"I let her fondle me for nothing." He said in horror.

"The bad part is, if she wasn't there I was going to take you to a secluded part of the beach, go into the water and have my way with you." I told him and he stopped breathing.

"Fuck me." he groaned.

"Not until you woo me." I whispered.

He stared at me for a while. "What are some of your favorite things?" he asked,

I looked away to think. "The stars, the ocean, hiking…" I trailed off.

"Musicians." He finished.

"Yeah. There is just something about how a man handles an instrument that I love. Do you play anything?" I asked and he frowned.

"No, there was always something better to do than learn music. Now I wished I would have taken guitar lessons." He said and I laughed. "I can sing a little."

"That works too." I told him.

"Do you just play the guitar, or other stuff?" he asked.

"I think the better question is what I don't play."

He wrapped me in his arms, holding me close.

"I keep on thinking you are a dream. You are perfect, I am afraid I will wake up and everyone will be Annie who?" he whispered seriously.

"I am far from perfect." I told him.

"You are so hesitant, is it because there is someone else?" he asked.

I debated on telling him the truth. But ended up deciding to.

"Was. I haven't seen him in a really long time. But that isn't the only thing holding me back." I sighed.

"I know, you aren't ready to tell me. I will wait." He got up. "I have to use the bathroom." He told me.

"Where is your leash I will walk you." I said seriously, but then started to laugh.

He glared at me and left the room. Laughing a little I snuggled under the blankets, breathing in his smell. His door opened.

"Paul, Sam needs to tal.. Oh sorry." Jared said quickly.

I laughed. "He is in the bathroom."

"Uh… thanks." He said and shut the door.

A few minutes later Paul came in his room and got under the covers with me.

"Don't you need to go see Sam?" I asked.

"No. He can wait." He mumbled grabbing me and pulling me to him.

"You better go. I need to head home anyway." I told him.

He pulled me closer. "No."

"Sorry, but yes." I giggled. He threw the covers off and got up.

"Fine. When will you be down next?"

"Soon. Tomorrow probably." He smiled at me.

We got dressed then headed over to jakes. Paul was going to drop me off so I could get Bella and head home. Jared had left before we did. Like last night Paul carried my bag and held my hand as we walked.

He walked me up to my bike, and then went over to put my bag in Bella's truck. I got on my bike and rested my elbows on the front. Paul came over and stood next to my bike. I twisted around so I was facing him. He set his hands low on my waist and leaned in.

His lips brushed mine slightly and I laced my hands behind his neck. His kissed me like he was savoring it.

Someone walked out and whistled. Instead of Paul jumping back like a normal person that just got caught kissing he deepened the kiss. He became more eager, pressing me closer to him.

"Paul, let her breath and let's go." Sam yelled, Paul flipped him off and took a step back.

"I will see you later." He whispered. "Don't forget to put on your helmet."

"Bye, Paul." I said as he walked away.

Bella got in her truck with a smile on her face and I shook my head at her. Paul made it over to his friends and they were all making comments. One comment made by Jared gave me a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Surprised you don't have a ring on her finger."

They all left except Jacob. I got off my bike and lifted it into the back of the truck.

"Ya, don't let them see you do that. I think it will cause some questions." He laughed.

"Ha ha." I said then got in the truck.

He waved goodbye as the old beast roared to life. Bella looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Go ahead." I told her.

"You two are cute together. I saw you holding hands." She smiled.

"I bet you and Edward are cute together." She smiled bigger.

"Oh I know we are." She said then frowned.

"Less than two months Bella. He will be here. I told her and her frown turned into a smile so big that my cheeks started to hurt.

"When they get back, you are going to have to tell him." she said.

"I know." I whispered.

I couldn't forget that, it was always in the front of my mind.

**June 2015: Bella…**

Annie was sitting outside and I was finishing up my favorite book for the millionth time. I remember the day that Edward and I ditched and I bought it. I smiled at the memory and shut my book. She had been so happy lately. Paul had been 'wooing' her, as she put it. It was June; Annie said that Edward would be home any day.

I heard the door open and Annie walked in. She almost looked like she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I like Paul. But each second I spend with him, I feel like I am betraying Luke." She whispered.

"Luke, is that the guy you still love?" I asked her and a tear slipped out of her eye. She looked away.

"He never loved me, he used me. I just can't let him go." She sighed.

"What about finding him, resolving it with him?" I offered and she shook her head.

"That is not an option." She said and went quiet. "Do you want to go on a hike or something, I have to get out of this house." she said and I nodded. Twenty minutes later we were in the truck and driving up to where the Cullen's came to play baseball.

The field looked different when it was sunny, and I enjoyed the light for a while. We hiked up a hill and had lunch. Around two we headed back down, but when we got to the edge of the trees Annie stopped.

"Hold it Bella." She whispered.

I was staring in her direction when I saw it. A mass of red hair was walking toward us. Victoria stopped in the middle of the field.

"Hello Bella." She sneered.

"Don't worry Bella, she won't hurt you. I didn't even see her so that means that I don't even see her as a threat." Annie told me.

"Bella! Annie! Get back." I turned to see Jacob, and Paul running toward us. Followed by four wolves.

Annie hid me behind her. "Run along now, you don't want to get hurt." Annie told her and Victoria's smile faded.

Paul and Jacob reached us. Paul was already shaking. Annie looked at Jacob and he grabbed me and took me far enough away that Paul wouldn't hurt me if he changed.

"Annie, go!" he said and she took another step toward Victoria.

"You need to leave, Paul. Stay blissfully ignorant." She said, though it sounded more like begging.

Victoria was right next to Annie. "You don't want to see me kill her." Victoria said as she ran a finger across Annie's neck.

Paul started to shake more and the rest of the wolves were getting uneasy. They all still believed Annie was human.

"Get away from her." Paul growled.

Victoria slapped Annie across the face and Paul lost it. In a matter of seconds Victoria was in the middle of the field and Paul was shifting, with Annie right in front of him.

She leapt as Paul changed and landed back on the ground I front of him. You could see the disbelief on his face even though he was in wolf form.

"I didn't want you to find out this way." She whispered.

"Your… you're not human?" Victoria asked and went to take off.

Before she even made it a foot from her spot Annie was on her. She grabbed the back of her neck and threw her on the ground. Time stood still and Paul ran into the woods. Seconds later he was in short and standing next to Jacob, with a pained look on his face.

"The human needs to die. Her mate killed my…" she started but any stopped her.

"I killed James. Not Edward." She told her.

Victoria jumped up and took off, but Annie was right on her. They disappeared around a corner and we started to run toward them. We heard a scream and started to run faster.

By time we got to them Annie was standing over a fire that smelt like incense.

"Jake, take Bella home." She said without looking at us and took off. Vampires ran fast, but I never saw any of the Cullen's run like that.

"ANBERLIEGH!" Paul started after her, but Jake stopped him.

"Let me go." He growled.

"No, there is no way you can catch her. She needs to be alone right now." Jake told him.

"Jake is right Paul. Annie is a vampire, only half a vampire. She was born that way. She believes that once you know you will hate her." I told him and he frowned.

"No, I couldn't… ever." He whispered.

"Just give her time." Jacob said.

Time, I thought, time and a reason to move on.

Jacob dropped me off, this time refusing to let Paul come saying to give Annie at least a day.

We pulled into the driveway.

"I better see how Paul is doing." He said and gave me a hug.

I watched him leave and went into the house.

"Bella!" I heard someone exclaim. I was taken aback at first.

"Alice?" what was she doing here?


	15. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 14

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen- June 2015: Edward**

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<br>No, I don't wanna let go  
>I just wanna let you know<br>That I never wanna let go_

_Wish You Were Here by: Avril Lavigne_

"_We can keep her safe. If we all stay." _

"_She wants to be changed." _

"_You're not listening." _

"_Do you want to know what happens if you leave and never come back? I can tell you right now it is not as pleasant as you come to think it will be." _

"_Do you want to know what happens if you leave and never come back? I can tell you right now it is not as pleasant as you come to think it will be." _

…_not as pleasant as you come to think it will be._

What kind of life will Bella have?

It had to be better than anything that I could ever give her. I was positive that she would fall in love, get married, have children, live. She would die if I stayed. The day I left played in my head again.

"_Take a walk with me?" I asked her as she got out of her massive red truck._

_She nodded and followed me, I tried to walk as slow as possible to get as much time with her as I could. All the while chanting 'this is best for Bella' in my head._

"_We are leaving Bella." There I said it, and I couldn't even have the balls to look her in the eye._

"_Okay, do you want me to finish school here or do we make up a disappearance now?" I knew her remark would be something like this. I wanted to tell her that just I and she were going away forever._

"_Not you and me, we, my family and I, we. Bella it is not good for you to be around us anymore."_

"_Then just turn me." I wouldn't ruin her._

"_You need to live you your life. There is better out there." I told her, Human was better for her._

"_Fine." She said and I was taken aback. _

_I was not expecting that. _

"_Good bye Bella." I whispered and leaned in to kiss her forehead. She backed away and I felt my heart shatter._

"_Just promise me you will be safe." I whispered._

_She set her chin high and looked at me like she could see right through me._

_She laughed._

"_Ya, because we all know how promises go over in this relationship." She spat then started to walk away, in the opposite direction of her house._

"_Where are you going it is going to be dark soon?" I asked, it was already cold._

"_Just LEAVE!" She screamed. So I did._

Just leave.

The words that haunt every part of my being. I hurt her enough to send me away, but Annie said it was different.

Annie, she sure has a way of finding the right time to show up. She said Bella still wanted me, that we were meant to be together.

My phone went off I glanced at the caller I.D. before answering. Alice.

I clicked the send button and put the phone to my ear without saying anything.

"Edward, I just had a vision…" she started and I could see it.

Bella stood in a field, it appeared as though she was alone. Victoria stepped into the field, Bella had no chance. It was unclear of when it would happen, it looked like it was later in the day.

Victoria stepped closer then Alice's vision went blank.

"Oh, No… Edward." Alice choked and my world went blank.

My life, my existence stopped.

Bella was dead.

There was only one thing to do…

I was kneeling before the three elders of the Volturri.

"Why do you want to die so much Edward?"


	16. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 15

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen- 1892: Anberliegh**

_Hey dad look at me  
>Think back and talk to me<br>Did I grow up according to plan?  
>And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?<br>But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
>And now I try hard to make it<br>I just want to make you proud  
>I'm never gonna be good enough for you<br>I can't pretend that  
>I'm alright<br>And you can't change me  
>'Cuz we lost it all<br>Nothing lasts forever  
>I'm sorry<br>I can't be perfect  
>Now it's just too late and<br>We can't go back  
>I'm sorry<br>I can't be perfect_

_Perfect by: Simple Plan_

I was sitting in a small café in France. I wasn't sure where in France exactly I just knew that I was following Robert. He was prized for his ability to disappear, but for the past few months I had been hot on his trail. He was flirting with the waitress and she was eating it up. What a sorry excuse for a man.

I hadn't talked to him since he came to talk to me when I was still with Luke. So much has happened since then, I had grown since then. I was stronger.

He laughed a loud laugh to whatever it is the waitress said and she blushed. The waitress brought me over my order, a small bowl of fruit, and Roberts's eyes followed her.

Once he saw me he froze, all good humor from his face was gone as he glared in my direction.

"Excuse me," he told the waitress.

He walked over and took the seat across from me. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you, I have been for the past two months." I told him simply as I ate a grape.

He grimaced at my choice of food and went back to glaring at me.

"It is quite easy actually," I continued.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused me by running off?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "Get used to it."

"Don't you dare use that tone with me. I am still your father and you still have to respect me."

"You are nothing to me."

"How would your mother feel if she heard you talk to me like this?" he asked and I looked away.

"Your right." He was even if he was a despicable man, he was still my father. "I apologize."

"Better, now how have you been following me?" he asked.

"I have been careful." I explained.

"Yes very. I do wish you will come with me this time around I need for you to help me with some things."

"While I respect the fact that my mother chose you to be my father, I do not respect the fact that you want to turn me into an experiment."

"Sweetheart, you are not an experiment. We need your help." He reached out and touched my hand.

I was taken aback at the tenderness of his statement. In that moment I wanted a father. He was my father, and if I went with him we could have a life together.

"Who killed mom?" I asked and his eyes flashed.

"That is irrelevant." His voice was rude and hurtful.

"How is it irrelevant, I watched my own mother be killed by a man that she assumed to be a friend." I was starting to tear up.

"Easy, things were dine that needed to be done." He looked away from me.

"You had my mother killed?"

"No. Technically you had your mother killed. It is your fault she is dead." He spat at me.

"No. And I will never go with you and be your lab rat." I practically yelled at him then left the café.

I went to America for the first time. To Carlisle, my real and only father.

I left with more hate for that man than I ever had.


	17. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 16

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen- June 2015: Bella**

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<br>Lead her up the stairwell  
>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around<br>And there you are on your knees,  
>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<br>Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_White horse by Taylor Swift_

"What are you doing here?" I asked her and she frowned.

"Bella, I saw Victoria coming here wanting to kill you. I called Edward to tell him so he could stop her, but while I was on the phone with him I had a vision of her finding you and then it went blank. Edward misunderstood, he thought…" She choked and couldn't go on.

"He thought what?" I asked her.

"That that meant you died." Annie answered and I gasped. "We have to go, now." Alice started to cry so I held her.

Annie packed a few things in a bag and ran outside. "Let's go!" she shouted.

Alice and I got it the car. I didn't recognize it so I assumed that Alice brought it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Italy. We need to pick up your boyfriend." She told us and I shuddered.

There was only one reason he was in Italy, alone, after he thought I died. He wanted to die too.

Annie sped the entire way to the airport. She dropped the car off in valet and we ran inside.

"I am here to pick up three tickets for Anberliegh." She said in a strange tone.

"I will need to see some ID and…" The attendant started and trailed off with a dazed look in their eyes.

"I am here to pick up three tickets for Anberliegh." She said again.

The attendant nodded and went to work on the computer. She printed off some papers and handed them to Annie.

"Have a great trip." She said.

"Oh, I will." She told them and we went to security.

Once we were through Annie rushed us right to the gate where we got on the plane.

"Can I ask what that was back there?" Alice asked me.

"I believe that was the first look to Annie's ability." I told her and she nodded.

"We are going to get there just in time. When we land, Alice, I need you and Bella to get a car, you know where to go." Annie told us.

"Where will you be?" I asked her.

"I will meet you outside the city. Alice, get something fast." She said and Alice nodded.

"We are going to get there in time. I know it." Alice said with a smile.

I fell asleep after a while and was woken up by Alice.

"Let's go Bella." She said urgently. Annie was already gone.

I followed her to the front parking lot while she picked out her car. She pulled up in a bright yellow Porsche.

"So much for staying under the radar." I said to her as I got in the car.

"She said fast."

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"He is going to expose himself as a vampire. He will step into the sunlight. They won't like that and will stop him before he can expose them." She said and I got quite. Why wouldn't he check, call me or Annie to see if it was true?

Annie was outside the city like she said. She handed Alice and I long black robes and put one on herself. "Let's go." She said and we walked into the city.

If I was confused about the robes the second we entered the city my question was answered. Everyone was wearing robes. Alice leaned in and explained what was going on.

Annie led us to a small building and we went inside. We were in an old library. Annie led us to the back and out another door.

She walked up to a drain and moved it. "I am going to hop down and Alice will lower you after." She whispered to me.

I nodded and watched as she disappeared into the street. Alice grabbed my arms and lowered me. She dropped me and I felt a whooshing until Annie caught me. Alice dropped down behind us. We started to walk down a dark corridor and Annie led us through a door.

Inside was a large circular room with an empty desk. There were doors on either side of the room.

"I guess this means we let ourselves in. Bella, grab my cloak and do not let go." Annie said and opened the door.

**Edward…**

I was kneeling before the three elders of the Volturri.

"Why do you want to die so much Edward?" Aro asked.

He knew the answer to that. He read my thoughts. It was silent and I had already been sentenced to death. I was just awaiting the act.

The door opened and a few vampires entered. "You have guest's sir." Felix said. Three females with cloaks on. I wondered who they could be. It didn't matter though, nothing did.

"She looks like Rebecca." I heard someone whisper.

Caius got up and left the room. Aro and Marcus looked at him but didn't question.

"They can come in once this is over." Aro announced and the door opened.

"Really it won't take long, we are just here to pick up Edward then we will be on our way." Annie said as she walked up next to me with Bella on the other side of her.

"Bella, Alice. Oh how wonderful it is to see you." Aro exclaimed. "I do not know your name though." He said to Annie.

"It's Annie." She said and I heard gasps throughout the audience.

_Roberts Annie?_ Aro thought and smiled.

Robert? Who was Robert?

"Well my dear Anberliegh. Edward tried to expose us, I am afraid he has been sentenced." He said sadly.

"No he didn't." She said simply.

_No, he didn't. _He thought and I was shocked.

"We just stopped by to say hello, and to tell you Carlisle sends his regards." She said.

_They stopped by just to see us, how wonderful. _Aro thought and the rest of the vampires there were thinking along the same lines.

"Of course. I hope he is doing well." Aro said.

Annie helped me up and I stood there in disbelief.

_I do hope she is Roberts Annie that would be beneficial. _Aro thought.

_Roberts Annie is dead._ I heard come from Aro, but he did not think it himself.

_Shame, such a waste. _He thought.

"So this is Bella. It is amazing that she is immune to your ability. May I try?" Aro asked me.

"Ask her." I told him.

"May I?" he reached his hand out to Bella and she placed her hand in his.

Silence. Glorious silence.

"Alice?" Aro asked and Alice gave him her hand. I was bombarded with Alice's trip here. I only ever was her and Bella and never Annie though I knew she traveled with them.

"That is fascinating." He said and he turned to Annie.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." She told him.

He held out his hand and she took it.

Everything he thought was echoed in his head. The noise grew louder and louder before he took his hand away. I winced at the loudness.

"Amazing. That is just brilliant. I wonder if the same would be for Jane. Jane come here dear." He said and a small angelic girl stepped out of the shadow.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"See if Bella is immune to you." he said and she smiled.

"No." I said but Annie held me back.

Jane looked at Bella and tried her power. Her power was to make people think they were in pain. I filched and realized that she was getting frustrated that it wasn't working.

She turned her attention to Annie. "Don't." Annie warned and Jane smiled.

Jane glared at Annie and the second she tried to use her power she hit the ground.

She jumped up gasping and Aro started clapping his hands.

"Absolutely brilliant." He really was enjoying himself. _The possibilities, they must be changed._

No, no one would be changed. I thought angrily.

_Easy Edward. Don't give him a reason to question anything._ I heard from Annie and nodded.

Jane went back to focusing on Bella.

"Try it one more time and you will regret it." Annie told her.

Aro started talking about how he was glad we could all make it when Jane tried again. The second she tried to cause Bella pain it was gone.

Her ability was completely gone. She panicked and started to try it on other people. Me, Alice, even Annie again.

We said our goodbyes and left without another thought that I was supposed to be executed today. Once we were out of the door and the door shut Annie turned to me.

She slapped me. Again. I frowned at her.

"I told you that you would be stupid to leave." She said.

I turned toward Bella. "Bella I…" I started but she raised her hand.

"Not here. We need to get home." She said and looked at Annie. "You need to get home. We just left without saying anything."

"I told Charlie." She said, clearly upset.

We were walking to where Alice parked the car.

"I am not talking about Charlie. He tried to follow you. He doesn't care."

"Don't tell me this Bella." Annie told her and I frowned.

"Know what they are talking about?" I asked Alice and she shrugged.

"He is probably going out of his mind worrying about you." Bella teased. "Jake told him to wait a day. That was two days ago."

Annie shook her head.

"Jake, Jacob Black." I asked. Bella nodded and I groaned.

"Werewolves. I leave to protect you and you make friends with the only other dangerous thing." Bella glared at me.

"What was the first part again? You leave. Victoria didn't." She said. We got to the car, Annie and Bella slipped in the back.

"I am sorry. "I whispered.

"Jake is only a friend. He kept me company." she looked out her window. "Not the same company Annie kept of course."

Annie looked at her and raised one eyebrow.

"You are a danger magnet. Wait what happened with Victoria?" I asked.

"She has been taken care of. Don't worry about it." Annie said.

"Did you interfere with my visions?" Alice asked.

"Yes and I apologize, mow that you are moving back, it will be different. Now that Edward doesn't need to learn a lesson." She looked at me.

I hung my head.

**Bella…**

I was home, sitting on my bed with Edward sitting right next to me. Annie was searching the room for something.

"I swear it was here when we left." She murmured.

Edward and I watched her swept through the room once more then she suddenly stopped. "Shit." She said.

"Bella, I will see you later." She said and was out the back door faster than I had ever seen her.

I looked at Edward confused; he wrinkled his nose as the doorbell rang.

"Dogs." He muttered and I frowned at him

I got up to get the door, Edward following me closely.

A very worn out Paul was at the door.

"Hey Bella." He said and I frowned.

"Just tell her I stopped by and I need to talk to her. I want to talk to her." He said and turned to Edward. "You must be Edward, I'm Paul." He said as he held out his hand.

A little confused Edward took it and shook his hand.

"I will tell her, bye Paul." I whispered. He turned around and started running back to the trees.

"He had no aggression towards me, like they usually do." Edward said.

"Well imprinting on half of one will do that." she said and I gasped.

"That was what you were talking about before?" He asked and I nodded.

We walked back to my room and sat down in the same spots as before.

"Why did you leave?" I asked and he looked shocked that I got right to the point.

"I thought I was protecting you." he told me. I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"I thought that by me staying here, I was bringing danger to you. Eventually one of my kind would kill you, and I would be the reason for theat. The only way you should die is by old age after seeing your children and grandchildren grow up."

"Well that won't work." I told him.

"Why?"

"Vampires don't have children."

"Bella." He whined and I just looked at him.

"If you don't change me Annie will. But I want it to be your venom in me." I whispered.

Edward was quiet for a long time. Thinking. "Then marry me."

"What?"

"If you marry me, I will change you." He told me getting on his knees in front of me.

"What?" I asked again.

"You want me to change you into a vampire. Something you can never change back. You are willing to give up everything. But you won't marry me." He looked hurt.

"What if I just want to be friends?" I asked and he just looked at me. "Edward you left. You broke my heart."

"And I will spend the rest of my life making you see that I love you."

"Show me how much you love me." I told him.

He stood in front of me, bending so he could kiss me. I kept my arms at my side until they found their way to his back. He pulled me back on my bed until my head was at my pillows. He laid his body gently on me, just enough to feel the coolness. He moved his mouth back to mine and kissed me until I started gasping for breath.

"Bella I love you more than anything. We can come to a compromise I am sure." He said then started kissing my neck.

"Definitely. What are your conditions?" I asked him. It was hard to concentrate with how turned on I was.

"Marriage."

"Really that is two things engagement and a wedding." I told him my hands finding their way into his hair.

"I will give you that. What are your conditions?" He had stopped kissing me and was looking into my eyes.

"You change me." I told him.

"And?"

"And a favor. To be used anytime."

"Deal."

"Deal." I told him moving my hands to the bottom of his shirt.

"Bella what are you doing?" He asked sitting up.

"What do you mean? You aren't allowed to kiss me enough to get me turned on to get what you want then just stop."

"Bella you are crazy to think that we can do anything like that while you are still human."

"Then that is my favor."

"You want me to have sex with you?"

"Yup, then I will marry you."

"Then I want time."

"No, Edward that isn't even an option. That card won't even be allowed on the table."

"Then neither is sex." He told me getting up and starting to pace.

"Then neither is marriage."

"That is what the compromise is about."

"How much time?" I asked.

"Five years."

"After graduation." I told him.

"Four years."

"I will not be stuck in my twenties. You are a teenager for life, so I will be too.

"Okay. September 10, 2018." He said.

"Three days before my 20th birthday?"

"You will be nineteen forever."

I thought about it. He was stuck at seventeen, I could do nineteen. Esme was older than Carlisle.

"Okay." I told him and he froze.

"Wh…What?"

"I give you three years, and Engagement. You make love to me, we get married then you will change me." I told him.

"What about marriage then sex?"

"Nope. You don't get all of yours before I get any of mine."

"How do I know you won't go to Annie after we have sex?" He asked me.

"You are just going to have to trust me Edward." I whispered.

"How long do I get you as my wife before I change you?" he asked.

"How long do you want?" I asked back.

"A year?" he asked.

"September 13, 2017?"

"I could do that." he told me. "Now just one thing, what if I hurt you Bella? I could never live with myself after that."

"Annie and Alice both say you won't." I reassured him

"I think we compromised." He told me.

"Now you just have to propose, the right way."

"Don't worry about that." He smiled and I cringed.

I sighed. "I have to go see Jake."

"The werewolf?"

"Yes. He is one of the consequences of you leaving." I informed him. He sat back down by me.

"I suppose he is." He said then Annie walked back in.

"If you would have just slept with her you could have got ten years." She told us.

"Don't you have someone you need to talk to?" I asked her.

"Like your imprint?" Edward teased.

Annie sent Edward a dark look. "You saw what I can do in Italy, Edward. Don't make me make you think you are a ballerina, you will be twirling in a tutu for the rest of your life."

I laughed at the thought of Edward in a tutu.

"You ready?" Annie asked me.

"For what?"

"La Push." She frowned.

"It will be fine. Just don't worry about it." I assured her but she was beyond comfort. She just needed to do this.

Edward looked uncomfortable. "Jake won't hurt me Edward."

"But…" He started to say when Annie slapper her hand over his mouth.

"He won't hurt her. I promise." Annie said.

"Bella you are taking your truck." She said once we were outside. Edward had gone home to talk to his family.

She lifted her bike into the back of the truck effortlessly. It was still strange to see such a petite girl lift things that weighed more than her. Annie was silent the entire way to La Push. I stopped outside of Paul's house and went to jakes. I knocked but no one answered so I decided to walk down to the beach. Annie met me halfway.

"They are all at the beach." She said.

I looked at her and noticed she looked different. Her hair which was usually down was pulled up into a pony tail. And where she normally wore a tank top and shorts she was in jeans and a sweatshirt. On top of that she looked sad. We walked to the beach and found the guys sitting around the fire. Instead of stopping Annie just kept walking down the beach.

I sat next to Jacob.

"Paul." Jared said getting his attention. He looked up and Jared nodded in Annie's direction.

Without saying anything Paul got up and started walking after her. Before too long we couldn't see them.

"How is it going?" Jacob asked.

**Anberliegh…**

I knew he would follow me so I just kept on walking until I was to a very secluded part of the beach. I stood facing the ocean waiting for him to catch up to me. Thinking of where I could even begin, when I felt Paul's warm wars circle around my waist and pull me to him. He clung a little tighter than he would have if I were a human.

We stayed like that for a few minutes; he had his face in my hair and just held me.

"I missed you so much." Paul whispered into my ear.

"Paul," I sighed. "We need to talk."

"I know, just let me hold you like this for a minute longer."

I couldn't say no, I felt so safe and warm. I wanted to melt right there and never have to worry about another thing again.

Paul let go and sat down in the sand by my feet. As much as I wanted to let him hold me I needed to see his eyes when I told him everything, so I sat down in front of him.

"My mother was human when she had me; my father changed her the day of my birth. She raised me until I was six years old but since I aged faster than a human I was at the physical state of a young teenager. Then a vampire with red eyes killed her, so I went looking for my father. He never wanted me. I was a failure in his eyes. No remarkable talent that he knew of so he wanted me disposed of. To him I am no more than an experiment that went wrong.

"I never found him, but I ran into a friend of my mothers, Luke. He pretended to love me until I found he was working for my father. I left Luke and not a day goes by that I don't feel the pain of knowing I gave him so much of me, and he never really loved me back. I left him and went off to search for clues about my mother. Pointless really, her killer has vanished. I came across Carlisle and he treated me like his own daughter. Then Edward joined us, followed by Esme and Rose. I left them in the forties, and after I did Alice, Emmett and Jasper joined them. The Cullen's are my family.

"My biological father informed me that I was bred, but I am still not sure why. He believes me to have no gift. Like Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future, but he is wrong. I do have a gift, I am a Leech."

"Don't call yourself that." Paul said angrily.

"No," I laughed. "I don't drink blood. I leech off others powers. Whenever I come in contact with a vampire and I touch them I instantly have their power. I have been around long enough to see plenty of vampires, so my gift has morphed into a super gift."

"What?"

"The equivalent to mind control." I whispered. "But I rarely use it."

"So you could read my mind if you want to?" He asked.

"Read it, plant false memories, unlock buried memories, destroy it…" I trailed off.

"Is that supposed to bother me?" he asked.

"No, but this will." I said as I sighed again. "I am the reason my mother is dead. These people who want me for their experiment kill all those I am attached to. That is why I never spend too much time with the Cullen's or don't let them remember me when I leave. It is also why I never stay on one place too long. It is why I should leave. If they found out that I am your imprint they would use you to try and get me to come with them. And whether I do or don't go, you will die. If I go I will die as well."

"You know all about the imprinting?" He asked. "And the wolf stuff?"

"Yes."

"Then you know how I feel about you, and you know that I will be by your side and help you through anything." He said and I nodded.

"Paul, I am no good at this stuff. I don't do long term anything. Especially relationships."

"We will figure it out as it goes." He said soothingly.

"No, you don't understand. You want to know what I do when things get too deep? I leave Paul, disappear without a trace. It is the only thing I learned from my father. What would you do if I felt I had to leave tomorrow?"

"You are asking me if I can live with the fact that every day I have to worry that I will never see you again? I think you know what I am going to say to that."

I looked at him. "Sorry."

"Don't be, Anberliegh I love you. I have since the first moment I saw you. Whatever happens we can figure it out. Just say you will try."

I nodded and he scooped me up in his arms making me giggle.

"They always joked that I would have to find a tough girl to put up with me. I went and found one that is just about unbreakable." He laughed.

"I am unbreakable. Not even vampire teeth can break my skin, and I am pretty strong too."

I saw the challenge rise in his eyes. "Really."

He went to flip me on my back, but before he could completely process the thought I had him pinned on his back. Straddling him and holding his hands to his chest.

"Damn." He mumbled.

"Damn is right. Don't ever doubt me." I removed my hands from his and slide them up his chest.

"My girlfriend is stronger than me, great; do you know what that does to my masculinity?" He asked. Smiling that he called me his girlfriend and I didn't object.

I moved my hands to his hair and laid my chest on his. "I think you will get over it." I whispered as I lightly kissed his lips.

"Over what?" He smiled and placed his hands on my hips.

"How about I kiss you again on a no longer empty beach and then you can tell me what that does for you masculinity."

"Who is here?"

"All your friends."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I got skills. They don't know I know they are here though." I said as I lowered my lips to him again.

A grin crossed his face as he moved his hands to the sides of my head and started to kiss me passionately.

I stopped when we could hear someone clear their throats.

"We need to talk to you two, about the treaty." Sam said and I sat up.

"What the fu…" Paul started but I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Yes?" Paul started to try and peel my hand off his mouth so he could shoot more profanity at Sam so I grabbed his hands and held them to his chest.

"Paul, you just got owned." Jared said laughing and Paul shot him a dirty look. And grumbled something under my hand.

"The treaty?" I asked Sam.

"It is void for your family obviously. We just wanted to welcome you and your family to the tribe properly and invite all the Cullen's to a bonfire next week.

"That sounds great; I know they will be much honored."

Sam held out his hand and I let go of Paul's mouth to shake it.

"…Asshole, interrupting us for a bonfire, you just wait until…" I put my hand back over his mouth and he continued to grumble.

I stayed like that until they left then started kissing him like it was the last kiss we would ever have.

"How is your masculinity now?" I asked.

"You should know." Paul said and grinned wickedly.

"I need to go talk to my family; you want to come with me?"

"The Cu...Cullen's?" He stuttered.

"Are you nervous of meeting them?" I asked getting up.

"Yes." He didn't even lie.

"I will hold your hand." I told him reassuringly and grabbed his hand in mine.

He still looked nervous and I laughed at him.

"What, I am meeting your parents. I am a little nervous."

We walked back to his house I ran over to jakes to tell Bella that I was going to the Cullen's. She wanted to go as well, so I went down to Paul's to wait for her.

"You can ride with Bella or with me." I told him as I mounted my bike.

"Umm… as much as I like riding on the back of your bike… He trailed off.

Bella pulled up and I laughed. "I understand, I will meet you there."

I started my bike and left acutely aware that Paul was watching me.

I sped so I could talk to them before he got there.

Edward was waiting outside and I stopped to talk to him.

"You are bringing him here?" Edward asked.

"So, you brought a human home. I can't bring home a werewolf?"

"Ha, I think yours is worse."

"Shut up." I said and he just laughed until you could see Bella's red truck.

"They don't smell as bad as they use to. I suppose you have something to do with that." He said not asking a question. I just shrugged my shoulders.

Edward ran to Bella's door and opened it while Paul nervously got out of the passenger seat.

"Edward, how are you?" Paul asked and Edward smiled at him.

"Good, and you?"

"Uhh... Good as well." He said and Edward laughed.

I grabbed Paul's hand following Bella and Edward inside.

Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were out, but Esme was cutting flowers in the kitchen. Carlisle was watching her and looked up when we walked in.

"Annie." Carlisle said and walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug. "Hang around a while this time."

"Definitely." I told him.

Esme was right after him wrapping me in her motherly embrace.

"Who is your friend?" She asked.

"Mom, Dad, this is Paul. Paul, this is Carlisle and Esme." I said giving introductions.

"He is her werewolf imprint." Edward snickered and I smacked him.

"Ow." He said rubbing his shoulder where I hit him.

Over the next few hours we sat in the living room getting to know each other. The others got there, eventually. Emmett and Jasper took a liking to Paul's sports obsession. He even talked cars with Rose.

"Oh, and next week all of you are invited to a bon fire in La Push." I told them.

"In La Push?" Edward asked.

"Evidently, we voided the treaty. Annie's family is allowed on the rez." Paul explained.

"Like one big happy family!" Alice cheered and Rose started to laugh.

"Never thought I would be calling a mutt family." Edward said and everyone laughed.

Eventually Paul had to go home. I let him take my bike and half an hour after he left I did too. I debated on going home, but decided on going back down to Paul's. I knew he was making his rounds so I climbed in through his window.

I grabbed some shorts I left here before and grabbed my favorite shirt. I snuggled under his covers that smelt like him and waited for him to come home. I heard my bike pull up outside and listened as he made his way into the house. Paul grabbed something to eat in the kitchen then I heard the shower turn on.

It took a lot to not just walk in the shower with him, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that just yet. I heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open so I snuggled deeper under the covers and peeked out a little to see Paul walk in wearing only a towel. With his back to me he grabbed some boxers out of his drawer and dropped his towel. What a backside! That proved that all of him was very toned and tanned.

Unable to stop it I giggled and Paul jumped and quickly pulled on his boxers. He spun around quickly and scanned his room.

"Nice ass." I said. He blushed so much that I was sure that he would just burn up.

He wouldn't look at me, as he pulled on some pajama pants and walked to the side of the bed. I sat up and reached my hands out to him. Reluctantly he grabbed them and I roughly pulled him to the bed and pulled the covers over us. I snuggled to his side and looked up at him, his face was still red.

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked him and he wouldn't meet my gaze.

I started to laugh a little and he finally stared at me.

"Are you mad?' I asked putting a little.

"No, I am just thinking if we should get even." He smiled at me.

"I am not ready for that." I whispered and he stared to stroke my hair.

"I was joking anyway. I am not going to do anything until you are ready." He whispered.

"Thank you." He asked.

"So you like my ass?" He asked and it was my turn to blush a little. "I like yours too."

"I was surprised to see no tail." I laughed.

"And where are your fangs?"

"No fangs, just really sharp teeth."

"Do you want to bite me?" He asked seriously.

"No I don't desire blood." I told him.

"I love you Anberliegh. Don't say it back until you are ready, but I just want you to know I love you."

That night I fell asleep in his arms and stayed there until morning.

**December 1, 2015…**

I woke up to a blizzard outside. I had moved out of Bella's house and into the Cullen's since Edward had come back. Something I was grateful for, since I didn't sleep that often and there was always someone up. Bella and Edward had come to an agreement about everything and asked me to hide it from Alice. As much as I didn't like to, I did for them. Alice already wasn't my biggest fan, so messing with her visions was not the number one way to get her on my side.

She and jasper felt like outsiders at times. I couldn't blame them, they were the last to join, but it was the furthest from the truth. They were as much a part of this family as any.

Today, however; I was not feeling well. Physically I was fine but mentally life was wearing on me. It was my birthday, and not one person here knew that. I felt old, ancient even and couldn't stand it. Of course everyone could feel my down mood and I felt bad for that. Alice and I drove to school since Edward picked Bella up every morning.

"Are you feeling well?" Alice asked.

"No, but it is okay."

"I know we haven't really connected. I blame it on the fact that we haven't had any girl time. But you are family, you can talk to me." I loved Alice at that point.

"You can't say anything, but today is my birthday." I whispered.

"And you aren't going to tell me your age?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well you can count on me not to say anything; as far as I am concerned you are 17." Alice smiled.

That talk made my whole day better, and then going home made even more. Paul, Emmett and Jasper were having a gaming match. Esme loved having the wolves over from time to time being that she could cook large meals.

Every day I tried to tell Paul I loved him, because I did. Since Paul recognized our relationship starting as the day he first imprinted I tried to tell him then, but it never happened.

Paul was patient. Never pushing me, even though I knew how desperate he was.

Life was easy, which could only mean one thing.

Trouble was on its way.


	18. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 17

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen- 1958: Anberliegh**

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
>Contemplating everything you ever said<br>Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
>A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out<br>See you later  
>I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold<br>See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
>Well now that's over<br>I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
>(Fuck!)<br>Back off I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>Headstrong we're headstrong<br>Back off I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
>I can't give everything away<br>I won't give everything away_

_Headstrong: Trapt_

I knew he was looking for me. Robert, my biological father, the sperm donor in the making of me. I hated him, as I knew he hated everything about me.

It was a rainy day in Finland. I had come here purely for the reason to let this man give his deal on what he wanted me to do and then I would be off.

If he accused me of being the reason I killed my mother I might just kill him myself. Hate surged through me again and I longed for the Cullen's. My only family. How I wished my mother were still alive. She would be able to keep away the evil men.

That was a lie if she would have been able to keep them away she would still be here.

I sighed as I walked to a small park bench and sat down, tossing some feed to nearby birds. The birds happily ate for a few minutes then suddenly took off.

"Hello Robert." I said without looking at him.

"You knew it was me, I guess you are a bit more powerful than originally thought."

If he only knew, he would probably try to dissect my brain.

"You have been searching for me?" I asked him. I wanted him to get to the point so I could go back to America.

"Yes, I want you to come with Me." he said.

"This I know."

"Not to try anything, we just want to talk to you."

"We is who exactly?" I asked.

"We is those who have had you made, you are part of an intricate plan that has spanned decades. It is time you accept that and accept your destiny."

"My destiny? My destiny is whatever I want it to be. You can't control it."

"You were bred for a purpose…"

I cut him off. "Did you people really believe that I would just go along with your plans? My mother told me that I could be anything I wanted and I made my future. That I was not to let others control me." I was fighting to keep control and talk at a level tone.

This man was infuriating.

"Rebecca was meddlesome and if you would have just shown yourself in that clearing she would be alive today." And there it was, he told me again that I was the reason she was dead.

I was shaking I was so upset and I couldn't do anything about it. The sun was starting to set and I stared at a shadow that a tree was casting thinking about that day.

Would she really still be alive? Was I the reason my own mother was dead?

"Did you ever love her, or was she just part of your plan?"

"She signed up for this. She knew what she was getting into. She had to go and get too attached to you. Stupid…"

"Don't you dare call her stupid, you jack ass."

"Now Anberliegh, there is no need for name calling. I know you loved your mother, how she would feel if she saw you treating me like this. She would be heartbroken, after all she was the one who taught you to respect your parents."

I sighed and he rubbed my back, the first sign of affection he ever gave me.

"Anberliegh, I am the only family that you have in this world. We have to stick together and be there for each other. You have to trust me."

"That is one thing I will never do. I will never trust you. I am going now Robert. I cannot participate in whatever you want me to, I just can't do it." I stood up keeping my back to him.

"It looks like I will need leverage."

I turned and looked at him.

"I will be back, with leverage and you will have to come with me. Be careful of your bonds Anberliegh." He warned.

I turned around and walked away, my hair blowing in the breeze of a storm that was forming.

I would have to be careful. Not give him any leverage.


	19. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 18

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen - July 2016: Anberliegh **

_I feel like running away  
>I'm still so far <em>_from home__  
>You say that I'll never change<br>But what the fuck do you know?  
>I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you in<br>Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now.  
>I remember everything.<br>If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?  
>'Cause I remember everything.<br>If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?  
>'Cause I remember everything.<br>It all went by so fast;  
>I still can't change the past<br>I always will remember everything  
>If we could start again,<br>Would that have changed the end?  
>We remember everything, everything.<em>

_Remember Everything: Five Finger Death Punch_

Leverage. That is all I saw as I looked around this little room. Just a bunch of leverage. We were at the Cullen's house. Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett were all helping cook. Dressed in nice clothes still. Billy, Emily, and the wolves, along with a few of their imprints, were sitting in the backyard enjoying the twilight air. Charlie was having a conversation on the back porch with Sue. Alice, Edward, Bella and I were still being tortured by Jasper and his camera thanks to Esme. We were still in our caps and gowns. And Paul, Paul was watching me from across the room with a loving expression on his face.

Leverage. They were all leverage. I itched to run. Leave the country, hide and let no one ever see me again. It would be best for them. They wouldn't miss me, I could make them not, but I would miss them. I was being selfish. I had this fake smile plastered on my face but inside I felt like crying, or screaming. One more day of me staying here could mean life or death for all of them, just because I cared for them. Eventually the pictures stopped, the caps and gowns were shed and I was standing on the front porch in my little black dress.

Edward and Bella stepped out of the front door and shut it quietly.

"You okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it is just weird to see you graduate Bella, I remember when you were this big." I laughed when she grimaced.

Yes I was being selfish, but not for much longer. I would leave soon and that would be the end of it. I would leave before he found me and got his leverage.

**Bella…**

Edward and I were walking back to his house after the lunch picnic he planned for us. The sun would be down within the hour a making the sky a beautiful peach color. Having graduated only a month ago the question of what are you going to do was still hanging in the air. I knew what I was going to do. Be changed into a vampire, but I couldn't exactly tell everyone that. So I told them that Esme was tutoring me in interior design. I was just waiting for Edward to propose.

We walked into the house and heard laughter tinkling from the dining room, Esme laughter. It was rather strange to hear laughter because lately Annie had been on edge. Making everyone else rather jumpy. Edward and I hurried into the dining room. Rose, Emmet, Esme and a stranger were seated at the large table. Edward eyed him suspiciously.

"And here is my son Edward and daughter Bella." She said with a smile on her face. Everyone at the table seemed so at ease it was almost creepy.

"Edward, Bella, this is Luke." Esme said as Luke extended his hand to shake Edwards, and mine.

At the mention of his name my eyes shot to him. I examined him. He was gorgeous, with an almost feminine nose and golden eyes that held the attention of everything. His mouth was in a shy, but confident smile that probably made girls swoon. He was tall. Slightly taller than Edward, and had black hair that fell in a way that looked planned.

He extended his hand to me and I looked at it. Is he the Luke Annie had been with? I refused to shake his hand and Esme frowned.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "I heard there were people that had my same diet out here and decided to investigate."

"She isn't here." I said and hurt flashed across his face.

"Who? Alice or Annie?" Esme asked and at the mention of Annie's name he stopped breathing, but kept the same smile on his face with effort.

I noticed it, as well as the rest of the Cullen's. He sat down and set his hand on Esme's forearm smiling at her. "You and your family are so close, I truly envy it."

She smiled back and seemed to forget the tense moment, all the Cullen's did. I glared at him and his smile disappeared. Seconds passed before we heard a motorcycle speeding up the drive. It screeched to a halt and within seconds Annie was in the house walking straight up to Luke.

"Get your hands off her." She growled as she swatted his hand away. "Don't let him touch you, he can manipulate people when touching them." She told the rest of us never looking away from Luke.

The Cullen's seemed to break out of a trance and the only thing Luke could do was smile.

Annie was glaring at him when he stood up wrapping his arms around her. Everyone gasped, Annie stood stiff in his embrace.

"I thought I would never get to see you again." He whispered. It almost sounded like he was crying, well if he could.

"Annie? Annie, say something please?" He asked and she just looked at him.

"You should go Luke." She told him and hurt flashed across his face.

Someone walked in behind us and started clapping.

"Bravo, bravo. And here I thought you wouldn't be able to even get her here." A man said as he walked into the house through the glass door in the dining room without being invited, leaving it open. "Dear Annie, what's it been 58 years since I last saw you." He looked an awful lot like Annie.

"And I thought I made my decision clear then." She told him.

Luke let go of Annie fast and went to stand over by the man. "You said that I could just talk to her before you showed up." He growled.

"And then I saw your reaction to her. You would have blown everything just like last time." He went over and sat down. "Last time, the time was right, but then he was going to take off with you before we got to you. Hopeless romantic fool."

Annie was staring at Luke with the most peculiar look on her face and it hit me. Luke still loved Annie, this wasn't good.

"Annie, Luke, People I am not acquainted with sit. Relax. I think it is time to air some things out." He said pointing to the empty seats around the ten person dining table.

"No, I think you need to leave Robert." Annie said and a hint of recognition flashed in Edwards face.

He ignored her and went to the table.

The man sat at one end of the table. We all started to the seats. Luke sat on his right and the next two seats were empty. I sat at the fourth seat, with Edward at the end directly across from Robert. Esme sat across from me with rose next to her, and Emmet next to rose. An empty seat was between Emmet and the new man. Annie looked like she was debating where to sit and Luke pulled out the seat next to him a little.

Paul burst through the front door and right into the dining room. Annie looked at him a hopeless look on her face as he rushed right to her and wrapped her in his arms.

Luke looked like he was going to vomit.

"I told you, you would be replaced." The man laughed and Paul glared at him.

Annie sat down next to Luke and nodded to the seat next to her, Paul cautiously sat down.

"Good, when is the last time we sat down at a table like this as a family Annie?" He asked looking at Annie.

"You tell me, better yet, just get to why you are here." She said.

He just smiled at her. "Remember Annie."

"My memory serves me well. I happen to be remembering a lot more these days Robert." She said rudely.

"You need to respect me." He said firmly.

"No. You need to get to the point then get out of my house, Robert." Carlisle told him as he entered the room. He touched Esme's shoulder as he walked by and took the empty seat.

"I am still her father." He said and the room went still.

That was Annie's father!; it explained why he looked so much like her.

"You are a donor, Carlisle is my father." Annie spat.

"This is an irrelevant, useless, ongoing argument. Annie it is that time of the century again. And this time I have leverage." He smiled at her.

"No this is a useless argument. You don't have anything more than what you had last time." He looked at everyone sitting around the table.

"Don't I?" he asked. "I told you be careful of your bonds."

"Try to touch them and I will have to kill you." She whispered a deadly whisper that sent chills down my back. Paul scooted her chair closer to his.

"Cute." He told her. "But that is not what I am talking about. Luke is going to help me. Though the rest could come in handy."

Luke looked down at the table. Ashamed.

Annie stared at him.

"Luke was supposed to come here by himself to see you, but I knew that it has been to long and he wouldn't be able to resist you. What has it been anyway? 350 years?" He asked Luke.

"392." Luke mumbled.

"Remember that day Annie? I know Luke does. You broke his heart leaving before he got home. His plan was to tell you the truth, be the hero. You two would leave and happily ever after." He watched Luke as he said it. As did Annie.

"Luke was useful in the beginning, but he made the worst mistake. He fell for you. Now he is more of a burden than anything. Once this is over, he will most likely be disposed of. Unless of course he can prove himself." Robert told her watching closely.

Annie's breathing hitched.

"There it is. Seeing that day from his point of view puts life in another perspective doesn't it. You still care for him. My leverage." He told her.

"What do you even want me to do?" She asked.

"Same as always. Come with me and try it. If it fails then you leave, no harm done." He smiled.

"No." Luke said and looked at Annie. Their eyes were having a conversation that we would probably never know. Even I could feel the bond between them.

Paul shifted uncomfortably and Annie laid her hand on his forearm.

"Luke, what are you telling her?" Robert growled and without looking away from Annie he whispered. "The truth."

In seconds Robert had Luke pinned on the floor. "I knew I should have disposed of you before this." He told him and Roberts teeth went for Luke's throat.

"Stop!" Annie cried and lunged herself at her father. She flung herself and Robert out the open door and pinned him to the ground.

No one moved as we watched her hold him there. The look of death on her face.

"You killed your own mother, and now you are going to kill your own father too?" He choked out and Annie jumped off him like she was shocked.

"I will see you soon. Now that I have all the information I need. I look forward to our next meeting my daughter." He told her and took off. Luke took a hesitant step in her direction, but Paul was already out the door.

He ran right up to her and held her. Anger radiating off her in waves.

Annie looked at Luke. "I need a minute to clear my head, when I get back we need to talk." She told him and Paul let her go. Annie ran off.

Luke walked in the opposite direction stopping at the edge of the river.

Paul looked distraught. Fear and worry were etched on his face and you could tell that he did not want to let her go.

I walked over to him. "It will be okay."

"What if she picks him, and I never see her again?" he whispered his fears out loud.

"I don't think she will." Edward said. "She was really vulnerable right there and I could see into her mind more. She may still love him, but she has lived for almost 400 years without him. She needs you; she doesn't think she will be able to live without you.'

Paul looked a little relieved at Edwards's words. Esme went over to him and set her had on his arm.

"Come inside, I made some lemonade earlier. We will get you a glass." She told him

It was amazing how much the Cullen's had accepted Paul. He was a part of this very dysfunctional family.

**Anberliegh…**

I got to a small clearing in the woods and broke down. No tears, but the trees near me were not in good shape at the end of my rant. How dare Luke. I felt my heart break as a first sob left me and I dropped to my knees crying. How dare he love me, just when I was letting myself be happy. I was accepting Paul and this happens.

Now all of the Cullen's were at risk as well as Paul and Luke.

For the first time in my life I felt completely helpless. I hugged myself and tried to think of a way to get my family out of this safely.

I saw it and then I heard a gasp behind me.

"Annie?" I heard Alice ask but it was as if she was speaking through water.

"One moment." I had to wrap my head around what Alice and I both just saw.

Eventually I got control, and I turned to look at Alice and jasper.

"You can't tell anyone what you just saw, please don't." I begged and she just nodded.

"What about…" She asked and I stopped her.

"No Alice, it is either me or them." I whispered and she nodded. "Go back and tell them I will be along in a minute, please?" I asked.

"Of course." She whispered and walked away.

After a few minutes I started to follow. I had to put on a happy face, not let any one of them know the danger that was coming. I thought back to the vision of the future again and shuddered.

_My father and the man who killed my mother stood beside a body on the floor. Rose was being pulled from the room by Emmett as they were trying to flee. Emmett also trying to keep Paul out of the room as an evil smirk crossed my father's face and a glint of happiness found its way into his eyes. Luke stood there emotionless, looking like death. _

_Then there were my eyes, as the last bits of life drained from their depths and I die._

It would be me or it would be Rose, Emmett, Paul, and Luke.

And I wasn't about to let my family die.

I walked back to the house and followed the same path Luke took. I joined him by the river.

"Two years. Tell him to give me two years and I will be there." I told him.

"No, they will kill you." He protested.

"I know, but I am not about to let my family get hurt."

"Come with me." He said grabbing my hands.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Run away with me. He will leave your family alone, let's just leave."

"You and I both know that isn't true. I have to do what I have to do." I whispered.

"I can't even begin to tell you what I felt when I saw you today, you know that. God Annie, I love you so much and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Just remember that. I love you, I have since that night I first saw you then we stayed up all night while I told you stories about your mother." He wrapped me in his arms and I didn't want to stop him. This was goodbye. "I will always love you. The only thing I could do is hope one day that is enough and you will come back to me. Until then I will tell your father your message. I just want you to remember one thing. I am happiest when you are happy."

He kissed my forehead. "Goodbye Luke." I whispered and watched him go.

I walked back to the house and into the living room where everyone was seated.

"I hate that man." I said exasperated.

"What happened?" Paul asked and I frowned.

"I don't know he will probably be back in another decade, to get me to go with him, I am just sorry that all of you had to be dragged into this fiasco." I told them.

"Annie we are your family." Carlisle told me.

"That is right, and no matter what we have your back sis." Emmett told me and I smiled at him.

I finished that night with not one person except Alice knowing that I only have two short years left with this family.

**Edward…**

"Bella, Will you marry me?" I asked

"No."

"Isabella Swan will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"No."

"This is hopeless." I told her and Annie laughed.

"You will get it. I don't know why you are so worked up about this; I mean she has already said yes." She told me and I smiled at her.

"I know, but I want this to be perfect."

"It will be." She assured me.

"Now let me fix your tie. Then I have to go make sure Bella is ready." She told me. Straightening my tie.

Tonight Esme and Annie were throwing a party for Bella's 18 birthday party. That meant I had to propose to her in front of my whole family, Paul, and Charlie. Of course Charlie already knew and had already given me his blessing, but still I was nervous.

It was a white tie event and I couldn't wait to see Bella in an elegant dress.

Annie took one of my cars to go over and help Bella as I walked down stairs. The whole family was busy doing something so I went out back to stand with Paul who was admiring Esme's hanging lights.

"Annie went to go get Bella." I told him.

"Ya, she stopped by and said so." He was deep in thought. "How long have you and Bella been dating?" He asked.

"Forgetting that I left, almost two years, but we are going to spend the rest of our lives together." I shrugged.

I started getting glimpses of Annie dressed in white. Her hair long and flowing, making a beautiful bride.

"Really?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I know, it is a bit ridiculous. I never even wanted any of that until I met her." he sighed.

"I have a feeling that even if she wasn't your imprint it would still be like this." I laughed.

"You are not the first one to say that." He chuckled.

I heard a car pull up out front and went to get my soon to be fiancé. Paul made his way to the living room to see Annie. I was amazed by the amount of love he had for her. Every part of him loves her, but he was always worried that she didn't feel the same.

I met Bella on the front steps. She was wearing a thin strapped deep blue dress that stopped at her knees, along with white heels. If I knew her the heels would be off within the hour.

I smiled at her. "You look so beautiful Bella." I said as I took her hand. "And Happy Birthday."

She smiled. "You look rather dashing yourself."

Dinner was served in the dining room; once everyone was done I turned to Bella.

"Will you join me outside?" I whispered and she nodded.

She walked with me, leaving her shoes under the table and we went out back.

Twinkling lights were hung above and music was playing lightly in the background. I lifted Bella on my feet and started to dance with her.

"Enjoying your birthday?" I asked her.

"More than usual, now that I know that there won't be too many more." She smiled.

I dipped her slightly and Bella started to giggle. I loved to see her so carefree and happy.

"Is there anything that can make this night better?" I asked her.

"Well you could kiss me." She whispered.

"How about I do one better." I said and stopped dancing.

Grabbing both of her hands in mine I sank to one knee, then let go of her hands and pulled out the little box in my pocket.

I opened it and she gasped. "Bella, my love, will you marry me?" I asked and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes, Edward." She whispered and I slid the simple, but elegant ring on her finger.

"It was my mothers." I told her as she looked at it, standing and wrapping her in my arms.

"It is beautiful." She told me then I lifted her chin to kiss her.

After a few seconds Alice burst through the door. "Okay stop hogging her." she said as she ran over to hug Bella.

"You are going to be my official sister now." She said happily.

"Congratulations Bella." Charlie said and she smiled at him.

"Thanks dad."

"Only one left, right Annie." Emmett said jokingly.

A hopeful smile broke across Paul's face as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Annie smiled as well, but when everyone looked away it turned into a frown. I was the only one who noticed it.

The rest of the night turned into our engagement party. Bella forbid any gifts so we did as she wished. Bella stayed at my house that night and talked into the early hours with Rose, Esme, and Alice about her wedding. Annie was there as well, but she didn't participate.

Almost like she wasn't making long term plans, like she would be leaving soon.


	20. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 19

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nineteen- October 2016: Paul**

_Our candle burns away  
>The ashes full of lies<br>I gave my soul to you  
>You cut me from behind<br>Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide  
>You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies<br>Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be  
>Don't act like an angel<br>You fallen again  
>You're no super hero<br>I found in the end  
>So lie to me once again<br>And tell me everything will be alright  
>Lie to me once again<br>And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
>Well goodbye<br>Was it worth it in the end..._

_Lie to me: 12 stones_

I rolled over and found the other side of the bed empty again. The familiar panic set in as I wondered if Annie had left for good or if she was just in the other room. I opened my eyes and noticed it was still slightly dark out. Right outside my window I could see Annie sitting in a lawn chair, her back to me.

She did that a lot, just sat alone staring into the forest. It worried me, and upset me. I wish I could chase away her demons and make her life happy. I sighed and rolled to my back, shutting my eyes.

I wanted to be her everything, but I wasn't sure if I could be.

Someone jumped into my bed and cause me to almost jump out. I would have if they weren't holding me in.

"You can't do that." I told Annie as I was breathing heavy and trying to slow my heart rate.

"I am sorry." She said innocently.

I waited until all the adrenaline was gone than looked at her.

"You are a dangerous girl you know that." I told her.

"Really?"

"Yes, not many people would scare a Werewolf."

She laughed and got up, but her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"How did I not see that before?" She whispered to herself.

"See what? Annie what's wrong?" I asked frantically but she just shook her head.

"It's nothing… Bella is here." She said jumping up and leaving the room.

I followed her out and she opened the door as Bella and Edward were getting out of Edwards car.

"Annie, I need you to come back to the house with me." Edward said to Annie then looked at me. "You mind if Bella stays here for a few?" he asked.

"Not at all, just tell me what is going on." He said but Edward shook his head.

"I can't, we have to go, but Bella can and we will fill you in more when it is over."

When it is over, when what is over? I thought but I kept my mouth shut and just nodded.  
>I watched Annie and Edward leave then invited Bella inside.<p>

"So what is going on?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Aro and Marcus are here. I don't suppose you know who they are?" she asked but I shook my head.

"They are part of the Volturri, in charge of the vampire world so to speak. And usually it is not good news. Edward assured me that they are just stopping by, but I know event though he doesn't want to tell me, they aren't the type to just stop by." She finished and I felt a shiver run through me.

The next few hours were pure torture, for both Bella and myself. It wasn't until that evening that Edward showed up alone. I could see the relief rolling off of Bella knowing that her other half was okay.

Edward told us that they were merely stopping by to see Carlisle, but then he changed when I asked about Annie.

"Umm… she left the same time as me. She should be here soon" he said reassuringly as they left.

Now I was alone in my house and it was the first time it ever felt so empty. I sat on the couch until the light left the sky and decided to go for a run. I walked back to my room to get my shoes when I noticed that the bathroom door was shut and the water wasn't running. I knocked and the door opened to reveal Annie standing in a towel.

"Hey." She said as she walked back to my room.

"Hey." I breathed relieved that she was here and okay. "So what happened today?"

"Nothing, not like I thought anyway. I thought they were here to give a warning to the Cullen's but they weren't. They just wanted to see how Carlisle and his family were. It was actually a pleasant visit. I ran into Luke on the way over here and he gave me yet another warning."

She told me as she went through her drawer. I lay on my bed as to give her some privacy so she could get dressed and stared at the celling.

"I don't like that he is always around." I confessed and she laughed.

"I know. I am sorry as well, but I tried to get him to leave. But you know where he isn't?" she asked as she crawled up next to me. I shook my head. "In this bed." She whispered.

I held her close and soon was drifted into a deep sleep.

**Anberliegh…**

"Annie may we talk to you in private?" Aro asked and I nodded.

We stepped outside and I followed them to their car.

"I want to discuss the plan we have about you joining us." He stated.

"So Robert is working with you." I said, not at all shocked by this new development.

"Yes. We need to know that you will arrive at the time you said; otherwise the consequences will be severe." He warned.

"I understand Aro. Just don't worry about it. I would never put my family at risk." I told him.

"Caius will be pleased." Aro told Marcus and Marcus frowned.

The name seemed to trigger some sort of memory in me. "Who is Caius?" I asked.

"Never you mind." Aro replied and they were off. Leaving me with the hint of a memory and an uneasy feeling.

I started the run to Paul's house and it wasn't too long before I felt like I was being followed. I stopped only to have Luke practically run into me.

"What do you want?" I asked and he just grabbed me and held me to him.

"I am giving you another chance, run away with me." he said and I sighed.

"Luke I have to go see Paul, he is waiting for me."

"And I haven't been!" he yelled and I jumped. I wasn't used to yelling. Paul never yelled. I was surprised by how much I missed it.

"It is your fault. You had me believe that you didn't want me." I yelled back.

"I know!" he yelled. "I know, I wish I could change that day." He whispered and grabbed my arms. "Just know I am here for you Annie. I love you."

Then he was off, and I was in need of a shower. Mostly so Paul couldn't smell Luke on me. Also I felt more depressed and more confused than I had ever before. Great, Just great.

There was only one thing that would help. Paul. I raced to his house and heard him in the living room, so I hoped in the shower.

At least I had Paul.


	21. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 20

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty **

_Goodbye brown eyes  
>Goodbye for now<br>Goodbye sunshine  
>Take care of yourself<br>I have to go  
>I have to go<br>I have to go  
>And leave you alone<br>But always know  
>Always know<br>Always know that I love you so  
>I love you so, oh<br>I love you so, oh  
>La lullaby<br>Distract me with your rhymes  
>La lullaby<br>La lullaby  
>Help me sleep tonight<br>La lullaby  
>(La lullaby, la lullaby)<em>

_Good bye: Avril Lavigne_

**Anberliegh…**

Suffocation. The air was so thick, like I was breathing in fog. I couldn't think, I could feel, I couldn't hear. Anything. It had been months since Luke and my father arrived, months of Paul trying to make me feel better, months of… drowning.

I was standing next to my bike, supposed to be on my way to Paul's. I couldn't move. I looked to the darkened sky to see dark grey clouds moving slowly.

They wouldn't be coming out tonight. They haven't come out in months.

I needed to try and stay, but to stay I needed a small break from everything. I knew what I needed, some fun.

I got on my bike and took the opposite direction I should have. Sorry Paul, but tonight I need an escape. I thought as I drove to Port Angelas.

There may not be much there, but there is a great bar.

**Edward…**

I was at the piano when Paul came to the door. He knocked, which was unusual. He had spent so much time here that he never knocked. I was the only one home at the time, so I got up to answere the door.

"Paul come in." I said but he shook his head.

"I was just wondering if Annie was here." He was upset I could see that. It was near midnight.

"No."

"She was supposed to be at my house two hours ago." He said and I frowned.

She couldn't of done it again. I prayed for Paul's sake that she didn't just leave. Then I remember her saying something about going out of town. I thought she would take Paul with her. they had been near unseperatble lately.

"I think I might know where she is." I told him.

He evidently had something planned, since he was dressed nice. Black button up shirt and designer jeans. For Annie to blow off tonight she must be having some issues.

Paul didn't mind my speed. Even if we did crash we would both live. We pulled up outside a small bar and Annie's bike was outside. Paul went for the handel but I stopped him.

"Uh… I think you might want to wait in the car." I told him.

Annie was, enjoying herself. She was currently doing body shots of a man who was so into it he couldn't even remember his own name. She had on jean shorts and low cut silky shirt.

Paul didn't listen to me, he got out of the car and crossed the parking lot. I got out to follow in case he decided to kill the guy that was about to do the same to her.

We stood in the door way as we watched Annie lay down on the bar. The guy lifted herr shirt and licked from her navel to the button on her jeans then sprinkle salt on it. at the same time one of the bartenders put a lime in her mouth.

I wanted to shrink back at the rage coming off Paul at that moment. I didn't even need to read his mind to know he was ready to kill. The guy licked the salt off letting his tongue dip into her pants a little and I grabbed pauls arm, because he was ready to charge.

"Go, outside I will grab her." I told him. To my surprise he left.

I was glad because Annie's partner just took the lime from her mouth using more tongue than necessary.

I wilked over to her and she was laughing at something the bartender said.

"Annie, I think it is time for you to go." I told her and she stiffened.

"Try and make me." She challenged.

"Ann baby, is this kid giving you a hard time." The bartender asked.

"No, he is just my brother. And about to go home." She said dismissing me.

"You need to get home." I told her and she sighed.

"Look pal, she doesn't want to go." Her body shot partner said.

"Paul is here." I said and turned to leave.

"Shit. Well boys I believe that this is the end for me. It's been real." She curtsied and followed me out of the bar.

Paul was sitting on the curb, his head in his hands he didn't even look up when we came out. I went to my car so they could talk.

She stood there in front of him, waiting.

He stood and looked at her. They stayed in that position for a minute before Paul grabbed her into a hug. I looked away and treid not to listen, knowing it was pointless because I would hear everything, and more.

"I thought your father might have got you." He told her. She pushed him off her, enough for him to stumble back.

"You get here, and I am practically fucking a strange man and you hug me?" she asked. Was she looking for a fight?

"You needed to get away for a while, I understand. I wish you would have told me." he lowered his voice. "I would have loved to help you with those body shots." He whispered.

Great, we were back to this. Their constant sexual innuendos. They were going ot make me sick. They really just needed to have at each other already.

I was waiting for Annie to say something equally emabarrasing back, but she never did.

"Fuck, would you stop that." She yelled.

"Stop what?" He asked looking like a puppy that was just kicked.

"Stop understanding." She told him looking away.

_Stop understanding? _Paul thought. He was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Stop being like that. Acting like I can do no wrong. putting me on this ridiculously high pedestool and worshipping the ground I walk on. Stop acting like your world would end today if I died!" she screamed.

"Don't you think I could if I would!" he yelled back at her. _I want nothing more than a normal relationship. If this imprint shit wasn't here we could just be… us._

Her frantic pacing stopped, as well as her breathing. I heard her heart skip a beat as she stared at him. She couldn't hear the last part or didn't.

"I could." She whispered and he looked up. "I could make you forget. Tomorrow you could wake up and not know me. You will never imprint, and if you ever saw me again I would just be another girl in the world, nothing more."

_No! _Paul thought unable to speak. _I would rather spend the rest of my life alone knowing you existed, rather than spend an eternity never knowing you._

His voice was caught in his throat and he just stared at her in disbelief.

"Please let me." she whispered and that was when I got out of the car.

I could hear Pauls heart shatter. _She doesn't want this with me. _was ringing in his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at her. She wouldn't look at me. "Annie!" I yelled. Nothing. "Enber!" I shouted and she glared at me.

"What, are you saying that if you had the chance to make Bella forget you, you wouldn't." she spat. I cringed but held my ground.

"That was different, I believed I was putting her life in danger." I told her.

"What if me staying here was putting everyone in danger. Luke and Robert showing up then Aro and Marcus. Don't you understand this is just the beginning. They will never be happy until I am dead and everyone I care about is too. What if I cant save you all. What if I let you all die like I let my mother die."

"We can help you."

"You can't help the fact that I cant hear anything Edward. Nothing. Look at that sky, what do you see. I haven't seen a single star in months, and I feel like I am losing my mind." She started to let tears roll down her cheeks.

"That was this is about. Your ridiculousness with hearing what life is saying. What if life has stopped telling you because you are where you are supposed to be? Ever think of that?" she looked at me and shook her head.

"Can you make it home, or do you want to change vehicles?" I asked.

"No, take your car." She whispered looking at paul who was back to sitting on the curb.

**Anberliegh…**

I watched Edward leave. Once he was out of sight I turned back to Paul. He was staring blankly at the ground. I did so much damage in my fit of rage. I walked over until I was about five feet from him.

I hadn't realized everything I said until now. And until I went to speak I didn't realize how much I was crying.

"Paul?" I choked out, but he didn't look up. "I didn't mean…" I started but a sob escaped from me before I could finish.

It only took mere seconds before he had me in his arms again. Once he had me in his arms I heard what he emant to say earlier. I almost wished he would choose to forget me, but quickly realized how much it would have hurt if he did.

_I want nothing more than a normal relationship. If this imprint shit wasn't here we could just be us._

_I would rather spend the rest of my life alone knowing you existed, rather than spend an eternity never knowing you._

_She doesn't want this with me._

His unspoken words rang through every part of my mind and body.

"Youre wrong I want everything with you. I just feel like I keep letting you down."

He held me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Say that again, the first part." He whispered.

"Paul, I want everything with you. I want a life with you." I said.

His lips found the top of my head and I sighed.

"What was that name Edward called you, was it another nickname, or his nickname for you? What was it?" He asked and I cringed.

What if he said it and it sounded wrong. there was only one way to tell.

"Enber. It was my mothers nickname for me." I told him and closed my eyes. waiting for him to say it and for it to sound wrong.

"Enber." He breathed.

I opened my eyes and saw a few stars peak out from behind the clouds. When he said it it filled me with warmth. I held him closer and started to cry.

"I am sorry, I wont use it." he said franticly and started to wipe away my tears.

"It sounds perfect when you say it." I whisperd.

He held me a few more minutes and eventually I looked at him. "Do you want to drive?" I asked holding out a key.

He eagerly grabbed it and started to my bike.

"What caused all this?" he asked seriously.

"The date."

"December 1?" He asked.

"My birthday." I mumbled.

"I missed your birthday. How old are you?" He asked and I looked at him.

"That is the one thing I will never say out loud."

"Well I know that you are older than Carlisle and he is 372." He started.

"And that doesn't freak you out?" I asked him

"Hey, I frequently turn into a wolf. I can handle being with someone a little older than me, if you can handle the fact that anything we do will technically be bestiality in some form." He said and I made a face.

"Is that why you have been putting it off?" He asked.

"My age?"

"No the fact that I turn into a dog." He asked and I smiled at him.

"No the truth is I prefer you in dog form, I just don't know how to tell you." he froze with an unreadable expression on his face.

I started to laugh. "No, I am kidding. Actually my age has a lot to do with it." I finished quietly.

"I wouldn't even care if you were 600 years old." He said and I flinched. "Was I close?"

"Closer than 372." I mumbled. "that is so gross, I wouldn't want to do me."

"You know, I think it of as you have that much experience. It is going to be earth shattering." He said and I groaned.

"You are a pervert." I told him.

He laughed, getting on my bike. I got in behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. As we went down the road I slid one hand down and tucked it into the waist of his rather sexy looking jeans. I heard him swear, btu he did so much as swerve an inch. I figured it was taking quite a bit of concentration to do so, so I stopped messing with him. But I didn't remove my hand either.

He took me to the cullens like I asked.

"Take my bike home, but be careful with him." I told him and he smiled.

"Good night. I love you." he said.

"Good night paul." I whispered and kissed me.

I watched him go smiling a little.

Now I had another matter on my mind. Was I not hearing anyting because I was meant to be here? There was only one way to tell. I had to go to my safe place.

I walked in the house. "Rose." I called and she flew down the stairs. "Pack your things. I said you could come with me next time I left.

I turned to the living room every one was hunting except Rose, Emmett and Edward, and Edward was at Bella's.

Rose was right next to me with a back pack. "Emmett wont tell me good bye. He is upset with me."

"Well I didn't even tell Paul. We will be back before January is over." I said again. More to Emmett than to Rose.

"Say that to my penis." I heard him say from upstairs.

Rose nudged me and smiled. "Oh, I didn't even think of that. I guess I knew that if I needed anything I got Annie to help me out." Emmett groaned from upstairs. "I guess you could always give Paul a call."

We heard a growl from upstairs and the sound of something breaking.

"Where are we going?' Rose asked once we got in a car and were on our way.

"My safe palce. The one place I get all my answers… My mothers grave." I told her and she smiled.

"Thank you Annie."

"I promised Rose. I never break a promise." Except one.


	22. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 21

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-One- 1913: Anberliegh**

_Another day in this carnival of souls  
>Another night settles in as quickly as it goes<br>The memories of shadows, ink on the page  
>And I can't seem to find my way home<br>And it's almost like  
>Your heaven's trying everything<br>Your heaven's trying everything  
>To keep me out<br>All the places I've been and things I've seen  
>A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams<br>The faces of people I'll never see again  
>And I can't seem to find my way home<br>Cause it's almost like  
>Your heaven's trying everything to break me down<br>Cause it's almost like  
>Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out<em>

_Far From Home: Five Finger Death Punch_

My travels had led me back here again. I hadn't been in years and I felt guilty for not coming more often. Then again I felt guilty for coming as it was. I still felt I was responsible for what happen.

I looked at the clearing and the old tree stump surrounded by bushes that I hid behind as my mother was murdered. I could remember everything about that day with a perfect clarity. Except for her murderer.

"I wish I just knew who he was." I whispered as I knelt before her grave. The same rocks marked the spot where her ashes lay undisturbed. "I wish you were here mom."

I wish that there was a heaven, because I knew she would be there. I walked over to the old tree stump and climbed on it where I sat to wait for nightfall. Like I always did. I curled up in a little ball and started to breath slowly.

_I forever love you, Enber._

I jumped awake. The sky was dark and the night air lightly blowing. I looked up and saw every star shining brightly then I heard it again.

_I miss you Enber. _

It was as if the wind was talking to me. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I tried to figure out if I was still dreaming.

_No. You aren't dreaming darling. _I heard behind me and flung around to see a faint image of my mother before me.

"Mom?" I asked and she nodded.

_Enber, you have grown into a beautiful young lady. _She said without moving her lips. Her voice was warm and caring.

I looked at my mother confused and she smiled.

_It is the stars sweetheart, they knew you needed me._ I wanted to hold her but I was afraid to move from my spot on the tree trunk. Afraid she would disappear.

Guilt filled me. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. She would be alive if it weren't for me.

_Don't Enber. It is not you. You were a miracle and those people feared you that is why we hid. I never once thought they would actually want us dead, but life is never fully predictable. Just know I love you and no matter what anyone says it is not your fault._

I smiled at her. She always knew what to say to make everything alright. "Thank you." I whispered.

_I have to go now sweetheart. Go back to Carlisle; he will need your help. And you always know where to find me, don't you Enber?_ I nodded._ Good. I forever love you Enber._

"I forever love you mother." I whispered and like that she was gone. I laid there on that tree stump until morning, and then started the long journey back to Carlisle. He would indeed need my help. It was going to be an interesting few decades for him.


	23. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 22

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two- December 28, 2012: Rosalie**

_On cold nights  
>In a prayer for dawn<br>But the daylight  
>Isn't what she wants<br>The concrete  
>Calls my name again<br>I'm falling  
>Through the cracks I slip<br>A destination, a fading smile.  
>Another station, another mile.<br>Another day gone, I swore that I will.  
>Be there before dawn.<br>So be there, I will.  
>She got down on hands and knees,<br>One ear against the ground,  
>Holding her breath to hear something,<br>Anything at all  
>The dirt whispered, "Child, I'm coming home"<em>

_The Dirt Whispered: Rise against_

I was following Annie through a dense forest. I wanted so badly to ask where we were. To know even what part of this foreign country we were in, but I didn't. I did not want her to regret allowing me to come with her. The amount of trust and care I had for her right now was enormous. She promised I could go and then she let me. Annie was easily my best friend.

Though I missed Emmett terribly. His laugh and happy demeanor was what I fell in love with. His ability to light up a room just by being there. Make me feel like there still is happiness left in this world. I would be so lost without him. Being hundreds of miles away made me realize that I never told him that enough. I would change that when we returned.

The end of January she had said. It was the end of December now and we still hadn't got to her mother's grave. I was nervous to see it. I didn't even know her whole story and was unsure if I ever would. If anyone ever would.

I thought about Emmett again, and then thought how she is probably missing Paul just as much. Paul was undoubtedly missing her more than anything, as he imprinted. If Annie was missing him she wasn't showing it. We trudged on and then her run slowed to a human paced walk.

We hit a clearing and Annie walked over to a stump and climbed up it after kneeling next to a pile of rocks. I sat where I was in the dirt and just watched her. Nightfall was on its way as Annie sat there and stared at the sky.

A few hours later the stars had found their place in the sky and Annie spoke.

"I just need to know if he is right?" she asked and again we waited.

The forest went still and all sounds disappeared. I stopped breathing as did Annie and a gentle breeze appeared.

_He is home._ I quickly and quietly looked around for the voice but there was nothing. I walked over to Annie to find her with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go home rose." She told me and I smiled at her.

Paul was her home; finally Annie was going to settle down. We started the long trip home.

Once we were back in the United States Annie used her powers to convince a girl to go to La Push.

"What was that?" I asked her and she looked at me like I caught her with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Nothing. April there is just going to go to La Push and her car will break down, where a friendly mechanic werewolf will imprint." We laughed about that and Annie resumed smiling the ridiculous smile she had since we started our trip home.

We arrived in Washington at the end of January and picked up the car from where we left it.

Emmett I am coming home.


	24. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 23

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three- December 2, 2016: Bella**

_I was fine right before I met her  
>Never hurt and nothing could control me<br>You know I tried but I can't regret her  
>She's the first, ask anyone who knows me<br>Terrified that she'd find my heart and break it  
>Paralyzed by the thought of her with someone else<br>I wish I would've known  
>I shouldn't have fallen in love with her<br>It's been nothing but trouble till now  
>I shouldn't have fallen in love at all<br>But I couldn't stop myself  
>Who gives you the right<br>To tear up my life?  
>How dare she be so perfect<br>What did I do to deserve this?  
>(I'll never let her go)<br>How dare she be so perfect  
>(caught in the fire)<em>

_Perfect: My Darkest Days_

I awoke to find my bed empty. I groaned and wished Edward would have stayed. My hopes lifted as I realized today I was spending the day with him, Annie, and Paul as a double date. The sun was shining outside, but the December air was still freezing. I got dressed and noticed the note from my father saying he was fishing. I quickly ate then was on my way to go see my fiancé. I smiled at the word. I never thought I would like the idea of marriage. With Edward though it is okay. I pulled up to the Cullen's house and walked in. Everyone except Annie and Rose were in the living room. Emmett looked a little lost.

"What's going on?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"Hey Bella." Alice said and looked away. Edward came up to me. He led me out of the house.

"Edward what is going on?" I asked.

"Annie left." He said and frowned. "Rose went with her they will be back soon it is just Alice had a vision. Paul was going to propose tonight, and as of right now, he doesn't even know she is gone." He finished.

A little anger went towards Annie, how could she do this to Paul? I frowned as I heard Annie's bike pull up outside and we walked back into the house. Paul walked in and I noticed that most of the Cullen's left. Leaving Emmett, Edward and I in the living room with Paul.

Paul had the biggest grin on his face, a grin that let the world know that he was about to yell how much he love Annie from the roof tops.

"You ready for the lunch, where's Annie?" he asked.

"Paul, her and Rose… they left last night." Emmett said and the smile instantly vanished from Paul's face.

"Oh." He replied then turned and left.

"I think you should call Jake." Edward whispered to me and I nodded.

I was dialing my phone as I heard Paul speed off on Annie's bike.

**Paul…**

How do you continue on with your life after someone leaves? After the love of your life leaves? How do you go about your day to day actions when everywhere you look are memories? The tire swing on your way into La Push that I pushed Annie on and she laughed louder than I ever heard her laugh before, then she kissed me so hard that you wouldn't believe a girl that size could have that much power. My back yard where we would lay out and watch the stars for hours. The trail that led through the woods and to the secret waterfall that we swam in and made out at for hours. My bedroom, where she slept almost every night. I couldn't even go in my room right now. I couldn't look at my empty bed. I stood in my back yard and picked up the ring I was going to give her. Small, but elegant and beautiful. I chucked it into the forest and turned around only to see the rest of the pack staring at me.

I shook my head and walked off feeling stupid. Stupid because I ever thought that she could love me, that she would say yes if I proposed. That I threw that ring when I knew I would spend hours later looking for it.

I wanted to go out and find the first girl I saw and get my revenge. I wanted to see how many girls I could be with before she got back, if she ever got back. I had my phone out and I was ready to call Leah when I remembered that Leah was human. I would have to hold back and be careful. I wouldn't be able to just go with what I feel, and she wouldn't feel right. Her skin would be too warm, too yielding. Her eyes would be too dark. Damn that vampire.

I cursed as I punched a tree, breaking my hand. I went to punch it again but Sam stopped me and then proceeded to reset my fingers.

"Bella called." He whispered. "Do you want some time or do you want me to keep you busy?" he asked.

"Keep me busy." I told him and he did.

For a week I would do patrols and come home only to fall asleep on the couch exhausted. After the second week I was so tired that I forgot I was avoiding my room and fell asleep on my bed. That was when the dreams started.

Annie would appear before me, dressed in lacy lingerie and looking so sexy it hurt. She would whisper words of love and promises of forever and just before her lips would touch mine I would wake up and be drenched in loneliness.

By the end of December the dreams changed. She would be in my bed when I got home completely nude, or beckon me into the shower with her. One night in my dream she bit me. Her razor sharp teeth sinking into the flesh at my neck marking me and making me hers.

Now that was all I could think about. A week into January I would have nightmares of her not being here. Knowing she was near but not being able to find her. Sam threatened to take me off patrols if I didn't do something, but the truth was I couldn't. I missed her too much. When I didn't improve he told me to take time off.

So I spent the next few weeks searching for her ring. Desperately looking for it from sun up to sun down.

I finally gave up and walked back to my house. I set the flash light down and changed my pants. I pulled off my shirt and the second my body hit my bed I was out.

The dreams returned. I was searching and searching, but never finding. I wanted to give up so bad but knew I couldn't. I was too close to finding her.

"I love you… I love you… I love you." I heard Annie say as clear as day.

I could feel her cool lips on my face and I opened my eyes to see her straddling my waist.

"Hey." She whispered.

"An…Annie?" Was it really her, or was I dreaming. She said I love you, I must be dreaming.

"Yes?" She answered placing more cool kisses on my neck. Visions of her sinking her teeth in woke me up even more.

"Are you really here?" I asked. I placed her hands on her face. "You feel so real this time. But then you did last time too." I dropped my hands remembering last time.

"Paul I am really here. I love you and I am not going anywhere."

Not wanting this dream to end because I was afraid of what state I would wake up in I held her to my chest. Her hands found my hair as I shut my eyes. "I can't wake up without you here again. I just can't do it."

"You won't have to, I am here. You are awake and I am here." I wanted to believe her

"I can't do it… can't do it…" I felt like I was going to wake up any minute.

She pulled back and lifted my face. "Paul, Stop. I am here."

She tried to kiss me and I turned my head. When she kissed me I would wake up and die a little more. I felt my hands drop to her waist.

"No, I can't. I…" I can't go on like this.

"What, can I do to prove you are awake?" She begged.

I shook my head, knowing this was a dream and just trying to not ruin it.

"Forget this," I heard her whisper and she pulled my face to her and started to kiss me. I let go, if this is a dream then so be it.

And never wake me up.


	25. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 24

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four- January 2017: Anberliegh**

_I tell myself that you're no good for me_

_I wish you well, but the desire never leaves_

_I could fight this until the end_

_But maybe I don't wanna win_

_I breathe you in again, just to feel you_

_Underneath my skin, holding on to_

_The sweet escape, is always laced with a_

_Familiar taste of poison_

_I don't wanna be saved _

_I don't wanna be sober_

_I want you on my mind_

_In my dreams, behind these eyes_

_And I won't wake up_

_No not this time_

_Familiar Taste of Poison: Halestorm_

Rose was quiet as we pulled up outside of the Cullen's house. A small smile on her face because the second you could hear the car Emmett was waiting on the porch. I smiled too, I was thrilled to see rose so happy. She got out of the car and in seconds Emmett had her swooped up and back in the house. She called out a goodbye and I waved to her, knowing it was time to go see Paul. I ran there, wanting the feel of the cool night air on my skin.

I reached the edge of the woods that was behind his house and stopped. Could I do this? Yes, I loved him and that was what mattered. It didn't matter if Luke did fall in love with me; he only started to be with me because it was his job. Paul fell the first moment he saw mw and would be by my side until the end of time.

I noticed his bedroom window was open. I climbed in to see him lying on top of the covers of his bed. It was obvious he was having a restless night. He was lying on his back in just pajama pants. His sculpted chest raised and lowered with each one of his steady breaths. I reached into his mind, curious of what he was dreaming of. His dream was about me, or rather the lack of me. He was searching for me. The pain in him broke my heart and I knew that he would never have to be without me again. Well, if everything worked out all right.

I slipped off my tennis shoes and socks, then my jacket, leaving me in jeans and a t-shirt. Paul's t-shirt. I crawled into bed next to him, I wasn't going to wake him up, but his dream started turning into a night mare. I crawled over to him and straddled his waist.

For being a vicious protector he sure was a sound sleeper.

"I love you," I whispered into the dark then kissed Paul's forehead. It felt amazing to say it to him. Liberating. "I love you," I kissed his nose. "I love you," I kissed each corner if his mouth.

I looked up to his eyes to see him looking at me with wide eyes.

"Hey," I whispered and he stopped breathing.

"An…Annie?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked kissing his collar bone and neck.

"Are you really here?" He whispered.

I sat up and looked at him, a hint of doubt in his face. Like this was a dream he has had before. I nodded and he brought his hands up to my face.

"You feel so real this time, but then you did last time too." He told me, dropping his hands and I frowned.

"Paul I am really here. I love you and I am not going anywhere."

He sat up and held me to his chest, almost like I was about to disappear.

I started to run my hands through his hair and he shut his eyes.

"I can't wake up without you here again. I just can't do it."

"You won't have to, I am here. You are awake and I am here."

"I can't do it… can't do it…" he whispered to himself.

I pulled away and lifted his face to look at me. "Paul, stop. I am here," I told him then leaned in to kiss him, but he turned his head and dropped his hands to my waist.

"No, I can't. I…" He stopped.

"What, can I do to prove you are awake?" I begged.

He shook his head.

"Forget this," I told him and slammed my lips against his.

It took a second for him to respond, but his hands went from resting on my hips to gripping them and pulling me closer. His lips moving frantically against mine.

He made a noise in the back of his throat that sent shivers down my spine. I moved my lips to his neck as he started gasping for breath. He relaxed his heavy breaths as he rubbed my back.

I sucked a little on his neck.

"Have you ever been tempted to drink my blood?" he asked his voice was low and rough.

"No." I told him looking into his eyes. "I have never been tempted to drink anyone's blood."

"Why not?"

"The human part of me is stronger."

"You have never wanted to try it, just to know?" he asked and I shook my head.

"What if…" he stopped, looking away.

"What if, what?"

"Vampires don't bite each other, like during mating?" He seemed embarrassed.

"What have you been doing while I have been gone?" I laughed. "Sometimes they bite each other in the heat of the moment, but they don't feed off each other."

"What about when they are with a human?"

"I supposed the sick ones have sex with their victims then drain them. Vampires usually can't stop themselves when they start."

"Oh." He said.

"What?" I asked but he wouldn't look at me.

I peeked into his mind and froze.

"Paul?" I asked and he looked at me. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted me to.

"I just thought…" He took a deep breath. "I thought, it could bring us closer."

"I don't know," I told him.

"You don't want me?" he asked.

"Until you started talking I was going to show you how I wanted you, but no I have never desired your blood." I whispered. "You want me to."

"I have been thinking about it. At first I was disgusted with myself, but the more I thought about it, it changed. Then it got to the point where I liked the thought. It is a good thing that the pack can't hear me when I think of you." He finally looked at me, and I could see the want.

"I am not sure of what will happen."

"You don't have to, but you could try." He held my gaze. "Please."

He started to breathe faster, and I could feel the want coming off of him. I kind of wanted it too.

"Hold still." I whispered and he froze.

I leaned into his neck, slowly as his breathing got even faster.

I kissed the spot where I would bite, then slowly opened my mouth. I carefully watched for any hint of hesitation on his part, but there was none. He tensed when I started to press my teeth into his skin but relaxed a second after that. At some point his hands found their way under my shirt and he was caressing the bare skin on my back discovering that I wasn't wearing anything under his shirt.

I tried to keep myself in check as his blood hit my tongue. To another vampire it would be repulsive, since they smell like wet dogs to them. To me it was perfect. I drew some into my mouth and swallowed, then another. Paul was so relaxed I would have thought he had fallen back asleep if it wasn't for the fact that he was still caressing my back. I ran my tongue over the bite to remove any leftover blood as his faster than normal healing took place.

My bite mark was now forever etched into his skin and a large part of me liked that. I went to move, but found that I couldn't. I could feel the blood being absorbed into my muscle and bones, and it hurt. I pressed my face against his chest and grabbed onto his shoulders as the pain intensified. I felt as if my bones were being crushed, and my blood was on fire. Paul wrapped his arms around me as I tried not to let him know how much pain I was in. as soon as it started it stopped.

I was breathing heavy and still had my face pressed against Paul's chest.

"Enber." He whispered and I looked up at him.

He slowly lowered his lips to mine and started to kiss me. Everything felt more intensified. His lips on mine, wherever our skin touched, felt like magnets being pulled together. He pulled back and took his hands out of my shirt slowly rolling us until he was hovering over me. Paul lifted my shirt to my belly button and kissed to the top of my jeans. After he unbuttoned them I lifted my hips so he could take them off of me.

"You said you loved me." He said as he ran his fingertips across the top of my panties.

"Because I do, I love you." He slide his index fingers into the waistband of my underwear.

"I love you too." He said as he lowered my panties.

He sat up on his knees. "You know how long I wanted to see you in just my shirt?" he asked.

I smiled at him and slid my hands into the waistband of his shorts. "I have an idea."

He stood to remove his pants then climbed back on the bed with me.

His hands were almost shaking as he gripped the bottom of my shirt. I raised my arms for him and he slowly raised my shirt. Once it was off he groaned and pressed his lips against mine. His hands were on my stomach as they traveled up until they reached my breasts.

The side open window was completely forgotten as we became closer than we ever had. This was our forever. This was going to be us for the rest of our lives.


	26. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 25

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five- January 2017: Jacob**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cuz I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<br>And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>Cuz sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<br>And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_Iris: Goo Goo Dolls_

I kicked the log I was standing next to, then threw the offending piece of paper in the trash. Like hell I was going to watch Bella ruin her life by marrying that monster.

The last thing I wanted to do on this earth was see the girl I loved be ruined. For I while I could mope at Paul's, but when I got there today Annie was making breakfast for him and the rest of the guys with Paul acting like the world was complete again.

He just forgot that she left him for two months. She was forgiven, just like that. It made me sick that he could just let her back in so easily.

I heard the sound of Bella's truck in the distance and my first instinct was to run. Then I decided that this could be my last chance to win her over. The truck stuttered and came to a halt, Bella's truck wouldn't die. I got close enough to notice her hair was not brown but a dark red. Also her truck was newer than Bella's, and it was blue.

"Stupid truck." the girl said getting out and opening up the hood. She tinkered around for a moment and went to try and start the truck. The horrible noise of nothing filled the air and the girl started to cry. I decided that now was a good moment to make my presence noticed and help her out.

"Hey, you need help?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No I need a Mechanic." She replied.

"Nice to meet you, I am Jacob the Mechanic." I told her and held out my hand. She looked up at me and smiled through her tears. Click.

"April." She smiled. I smiled back at her.

Her touch was perfect, her smile was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. I didn't even realize what was happening. Didn't realize it until she took her hand back, I imprinted.

I Jacob Black imprinted.

Bella who?

September 13, 2017: Bella

Step. Step. Step. Don't fall. I chanted to myself as I walked down the aisle.

Edward.

We said our vows and kissed in front of everyone.

Edward was beautiful.

Everyone was so beautiful. Alice did a wonderful job.

I danced. I danced with Edward, and Charlie, and Jake, and Carlisle, and Emmett, and Jasper.

I danced with Edward some more.

Speeches were made and cake was cut.

Then I was out of my dress and in a car.

Hand in hand with my Edward, my husband.

I got butterflies and couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

I loved him so much.

My husband.

Alice…

We waved good bye as Bella and Edward drove away to their honey moon. They were finally married and in a year Bella would finally be what she belonged to be. I looked around at the people here. Jacob with his imprint who was already his fiancé, Emmett and Rose, Carlisle and Esme, Annie and… Luke?

Annie was staring at Luke who just walked in. I got to him the same time she did and I had to admit that he looked dashing. Especially in a suit. The look he had for Annie was filled with so much love that I could feel it. They stood together and I couldn't help but notice how they looked like they belonged together.

"Luke what are you doing here?" Annie asked.

"I brought a gift for the happy couple." He said as he handed her a gift.

"I will take that." I told him and went over to place it with the other gifts. On my walk back over I noticed how in tune they were with each other. Every move one made the other did as well. They were perfectly in sync with each other. A look towards Paul told me that I was not the only one who noticed it. He looked so lost and hurt as he watched Annie and Luke share a private conversation.

Luke held out hos hand and Annie shook her head. He grabbed her hand and I could hear Paul growl. Luke led Annie to the dance floor and she didn't look like she was completely willing to go. To avoid a scene she danced with him and the room went silent as they twirled across the floor. The beauty that they were almost hurt, they were literally each other's, other half.

I saw Carlisle go over and whisper something to Paul. Then Carlisle went to cut in. Annie said good bye to Luke as he kissed her hand. He walked out as Carlisle and Annie began to dance. Esme grabbed Paul and Emmett dragged Rose out. I wanted to know what their conversation was about, but knew I would never find out.

Paul and Carlisle switched when Jasper came and took my hand. He could tell I was worried.

I focused on something else. Like Paul and Annie. While Luke may had seemed he was her other half, Paul was something entirely different. They danced, slower, Paul wasn't as graceful, but the envelope of love that surrounded them was amazing. The way he held her was so sweet and perfect.

I believe Annie made the right decision.

Bella…

The compromise was engagement, sex, marriage, the change. I thought that was fair, but then Edward had to start on his whole virtue and 'I don't want to dishonor your father' crap so here I was. A virgin on my honeymoon and my husband carrying our things in from the boat. Yes I said boat because Edward wanted us to be able to be alone. So alone he asked Esme and Carlisle to borrow their island.

It was warm here, even at night. A comfortable warm. The moonlight beach and house was stunning, I could only imagine what they would look like in the daytime. Edward was quiet, and I knew it was because he was a little nervous. I had to admit that I was nervous as well.

I went to the restroom while Edward was making sure he got everything. I grabbed one of my bags, the one Alice told me would make the night easier. In it was a short, thin strapped night gown. It was white with a silver lace on the top and bottom. I put it on and looked in the mirror.

I still felt incredibly plain compared to Edward, but he wanted me so maybe he was right about me not seeing myself clearly. I would be beautiful once I was a vampire, that I knew.

I walked out into the bedroom and saw him standing with his back to me as he stared out the window. I quietly walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He jumped slightly and I smiled.

"Deep in thought?" I asked as he turned around.

He went to answer me but stopped when he saw what I was wearing. His eyes darkened slightly. "I… you're gorgeous."

I smiled as I watched him trace the strap of my gown with a finger.

"Well try, if I hurt you tell me, immediately." He whispered.

I ran my hands up his chest and into his hair as I nodded.

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

December 1, 2017: Annie…

I suppose it could be said that at my age I should know better. I should know not to get involved with people that will probably end up being killed because of me. I couldn't stop though. As I lay in bed next to Paul listening to his breathing and waiting for him to wake up I realized how weak I was. Love makes me so weal and I hated it. I was facing away from Paul when I noticed the change in his breathing and him waking up. He ran his fingers up and down my bare spine, thinking he was waking me up. I rolled to my back making sure I was covered and smiled at him.

This is why I was weak.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered and I frowned at him.

He smiled at me. "I got you something."

He jumped up and pulled on some pants, then went to his dresser and pulled out a small box.

"It isn't much." He told me as I opened it.

I pulled out a small leather pouch that was on a leather string.

"I made it; it has special things inside, that are supposed to keep you safe… I thought… you know…" he hesitated and I stopped him by grabbing his face with my hands.

"Thank you Paul, I love It." he smiled at me.

I pulled his face to mine until our lips met. Just as he was bout to remove the blanket from my naked body there was a knock at the door.

"Paul, Annie, there is someone here for you." we heard Jared through the door and Paul groaned.

Paul… 

Annie stiffened beneath me and her eyes changed from the beautiful ocean blue to the frozen ice blue that honestly scared me.

"What is it?" I asked her and she frowned, for the second time on her birthday.

"Luke is here."

I crawled off the bed and got dressed as Annie did the same. She walked out of the door first and I followed her, walking into a living room that was occupied by the man I hated with everything I had.

He sat there with something between his fingers; it wasn't until I was in the living room that I realized what it was. Luke sat their twirling the ring that I was going to give to Annie.

He had a strange smirk on his face, and Annie glared at him.

"Luke." Annie said and he smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday Anberliegh." He told her and she frowned again. "Ahh, still don't like your birthday I see. You never did."

I hated that he had a past with her. One that each time we met he brought up.

"How can I help you today?" She asked and his smile faded.

They were having another private conversation. I felt like an outsider as I watched the two of them stare into each other eyes, even if it was from across the room.

"I know, Assure him I won't forget." She said suddenly.

"You know I hate doing this." He said.

"Yes, I know." She said.

Luke set the ring on the small table, nodded to me, and left. I grabbed the ring from the table before Annie could and for a second we just stared at each other.

"I am sorry he won't leave us alone." Annie whispered.

"It is not your fault." I told her and wrapped her in my arms.

"More than you know." She whispered and I pretended I didn't hear it.

"Now let's go back to my room and finish starting this birthday off right." I told her with a smile.

Annie grabbed the front of my shirt and with a devilish smile led me back to my room. I saw Jared leave the house from the corner of my eye and couldn't feel sorry.

April 2018: Bella… 

"What?" I asked again and Jacob looked at me like I was dense.

"What are you the only one allowed to get married these days? Don't tell Paul that it would ruin his future plans." Jacob said to me.

"You know it isn't that I just thought you would tell me, at least invite me." I told him.

"Bells the only one there was April, My Dad, Me and the guy actually doing the ceremony." He said.

Just then a smile spread across his face as April entered the café and walked up to the table. I was having lunch with the two of them so that they could tell me some big news.

"Hey Bella, it is good to see you again." She said as she sat down next to Jacob, the ring on her finger catching the sunlight.

The same sunlight that was preventing my new family from leaving their house today.

"I am so happy for you two." I told them, and I really was.

"Yup, I may have been the last one of us to find my imprint, but I am not the last engaged or married." Jacob said.

And it was true, most of the wolves had found their imprints, and had at least proposed to them, the exception being Paul. And I was sure that it wasn't because of him.

As if by a calling Annie walked in the café and waved to us. I called her over. As the waitress finished getting our order.

She sat down beside me and smiled at the newlyweds.

"Congrats, I heard about the big news." She told them and I smiled. At least I wasn't the only one to be out of the loop.

"The weather is inconvenient today, isn't Bella?" Annie asked me and I laughed.

"More than one would believe." I told her.

We were all laughing at the inside joke when Annie froze.

"I'm not here." She said suddenly and ducked beneath the table.

Jared and Paul walked into the Café and Jacob snickered.

"I told you she wouldn't be here." Paul told him.

"Go ask them." Jared told him.

"Have you guys seen Annie?" Paul asked and we shook our head.

"Not today." I told him.

"Well if you see her tell her I am looking for her please." Paul said and once they were safely out of the café Annie got back on the seat.

Then our food came and the waitress asked if Annie wanted anything, she declined and we all kept up a delightful conversation throughout our meal. After Jacob and April left and Annie relocated to the other side of the booth.

"Why are you avoiding your lover Annie?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"He wants me to go on this romantic picnic, where he will have a perfect meal planned and in the perfect place. Then he is going to propose, and well, I can't… I just can't do that to him." she said and hung her head.

"Annie, what do you mean? Are you leaving again?" I asked.

"No… Yes… It might not be my choice Bella." She said and I could feel the nervousness coming off of her.

"Have you told the Cullen's about this?"

"No I shouldn't have even told you. This is wrong. Forget it, everything will be okay, I promise." She said touching the back of my hand. Her nervousness was gone and that frightened me more than her being scared.

"I am going to go for a run, do you want me to accompany you home?" she asked and I shook my head.

She left and there was only one thing on my mind. I had to get to the Cullen's and talk to them about this. They would be able to help, I knew it.

They had to be able to.

July 2018: Annie…

I told them that I would go willingly if they gave me two years. Well today is the two year mark and am I going. Hell no! I would wait for them to make a move because after the talk I had with my family I knew I could defeat this.

April 2018…

"Annie, we need to talk to you." Carlisle said to me as I walked in the door.

I had just gone for a run and gotten home so I walked into the living room to see all of the Cullen's, Paul, Jacob, and Sam sitting in the living room.

I sat between Esme and Paul and the second I sat down Paul busied himself with my hair.

The room was silent for a few minutes and I refused to read minds or anything. I wanted to take this for what is was. Bella was the first to speak.

"Annie, a few days ago when I asked if you were leaving, you said it might not be your choice. What did you mean?" as she finished a heavy silence fell over the room.

"Anberliegh, you don't have to tell us. We just want you to know that we are ready and willing to fight alongside you. We are your family and we all love you." Carlisle said.

"We aren't ready for you to leave again." Rose said from the corner her and Emmett were occupying.

I took a deep breath. "Robert may be coming for me and I don't know what force he will use to get at me." I told them leaving out that the Volturri were involved and that I promised to go with him.

The same vision of me dead flashed in Alice's mind and for a few seconds Edward couldn't hear her which alarmed him. He looked frantically between me and her but we refused to make eye contact and pretended nothing was different.

When he could hear her again Alice was cleverly thinking about my mother. Hopefully Edward would just swallow it and ignore it.

"Well he could come with an army, and we would fight with you." Emmett said and Rose smiled at him.

In that moment I never felt like I belonged in a family more.

July 2018…

I was sitting by Paul on the cliffs as the sun set. Thinking. He had his lips against my neck and was rubbing my back. The day was coming to a close and there had been no sign of my father or Luke.

For a moment I felt utter peace, nothing but happiness. Like always, my happiness was short lived.

"Annie, can I ask you something?" Paul whispered in my ear.

"Hmm?"

"Marry me?" he said and I went still.

I knew this was going to happen. He wouldn't stop until I was his wife and I just didn't know if I could do that. The thought of marriage made my head spin. I planned to be with Paul the rest of my life, and he knew that. Why did he have to go put another label on it?

He kept placing kisses on my neck or rubbing my back he just stayed right there with me comforting me and showing me what forever was with him.

My father would be coming for me soon, and he would be with an army. We would probably all die, unless I went with them at that time. I didn't know how much longer I had with Paul so why not give him what he wanted for the last part of my life.

I closed my eyes and just enjoyed him, and the sunlight that was fading. Even if this blew over we were going to be together forever what would it matter if I was married to him or not.

A title was just a title and it didn't limit me from anything. Old habits die hard with me, and after leaving when I was asked this very same question I decided to be different. Because with Paul it was different.

"Sure." I whispered and it was his turn to go still.

August 2018: Alice… 

I laid on my stomach as Jasper drew designs down my spine. What would I do if I lost him? The haunted look on Paul's face when Emmett isn't able to carry Rose out and keep Paul from going in chases me. Every time I let my guard down the same face fills my mind. I couldn't imagine jasper not being here with me. And Annie was so much more to Paul, she was his imprint. If something ever did happen to jasper after a large amount of time I could possibly find someone else, but Paul never would. He would be alone the rest of his life.

I wish there was an answer to this looming question. I knew Annie would not let any of us die. She would suffer for centuries before she would let one of us die.

"Stop." Jasper whispered referring to the ever-changing emotions I was going through.

"Sorry Jazz." I whispered back and rolled over. "I just hate this situation."

"I know, I know."

All the comfort coming from jasper helped, but sometimes it only made it worse.

Like when I couldn't imagine life without it.

I broke into tearless sobs again and jasper just held me to him.

September 10, 2018: Edward… 

"Are you sure? This is your last chance to back out." I told her for the last time.

"Edward, I am sure. Forever." Bella told me and I smiled at her.

We were in the room designated for her change, minutes away from the worst three days of my life. I hesitated again and Bella pulled my face towards her.

"One more human kiss, the bite me." she whispered.

I nodded and kissed her. She shut her eyes and lay back as I bit one wrist, then the other.

Bella had a smile on as she drifted away.

"Until I see you again." I whispered and kissed her. "I will be right here."


	27. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 26

**I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six- November 2018: Emmett**

_There's no need for you to say a word_

_Your sacrifices for me to take a turn_

_I hope you're sailing free and on your way_

_And I hope you think of me each day_

_And now I'm standing here alone_

_Still holding my head up high_

_The time has come for me to leave_

_It's the only way to survive_

_Standing Alone by In This Moment_

I drained the last of the blood from the bear's neck and dropped him. I laughed at myself as I realized that I was covered in blood. Graceful eating was not one of my strong suits. Even Bella had it down. Though she seemed to be made for this life. She never even had the newborn bloodlust that we all went through. Carlisle said self control was her talent.

Edward was certainly happier now that he was getting some. He was must easier to be around. Speaking of getting some I wonder what my Rosie was is up to.

I loved the way she acted when Annie was around. So carefree and happy. I couldn't wait to see her again, even though it was just a few hours since I last did.

I started to run home when I first knew I wasn't alone.

It was vampires. Quite a few of them and none that I recognized. I started to run faster, but was knocked down.

A bag was thrown over my head and I was dragged away. I tried to fight, but there were at least four of the unknown vampires holding me.

"We have your wife, make a move to get away and I will call to have her killed." A menacing voice told me and fear ran through me.

Were they telling the truth? I didn't want to risk it and loose the most important thing in my life.

Rosalie…

I watched out the window for Emmett to return. I knew I should have gone hunting with him, even if I didn't need to go. Annie told all of us to not go alone. Emmett would be alright though. If anyone could go alone it would be him.

I waited another few hours and decided to call him. He should have been home by now but he wasn't. His phone rang and rang until it went to message.

Now I was worried. Emmett always answered his phone, something was wrong. Without thinking I left the house following his scent.

I came across a spot where he obviously had gotten his bear. I smiled to myself a little and decided to call his cell again.

I heard the ringing on my end then I could hear the ringing from the trees a few yards away. I smiled to myself and walked over there expecting to see him waiting for me.

The only thing I found was his phone and panic saturated me. I picked up my phone and dial Annie's number, because something was very wrong.

Annie…

I heard my phone ring from the bedroom. I knew Paul would answer it because he was in there while I was finishing some dishes.

I dropped the plate and it shattered against the floor when I heard rose's distressed voice on the other end. I ran to the bedroom and ripped my phone out of Paul's grasp.

"On my way." I told her and left the house despite Paul's protests. I ran until I met her back at the Cullen's where they were all standing around her. She had not told them what was going on.

I went to her and she wrapped herself around me.

"An…Annie." She sobbed and a new kind of guilt went through me.

"If I would have just stayed away none of this would have happened." I whispered and everyone was looking at me. "I am going to get him back." I told Rose and left.

And I would. As I ran to the nearest airport that would get me to Italy I knew that people were going to die today. And those were the ones that fucked with my family.

I had never felt this much anger in my life.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Paul's ring then placed it on my ring finger.

I was probably going to die today, but I would do it as Paul's fiancé.

After what felt like a lifetime the plane was landing in Italy. The second no one was watching me I ran until I reached the entrance.

They were waiting for me.

As I entered I turned off everyone's powers. Even mine. This was going to happen right.

"Ahh, Annie you finally decided to join us." Aro said as I walked in.

"You are so weak." Robert told me. "And so predictable." He sneered at me and looked into the corner of the room. I followed his gaze and saw Emmet bound by rope and other vampires.

"Let him go." I growled and the room tensed.

Aro nodded and they released Emmett who came to stand next to me.

"You can leave now." Robert told Emmett.

"No." he told them.

Then Luke came out holding a small vial and Robert smiled at him.

"Here he is." Aro said and then they both looked at me.

"Annie, it is time you completed your destiny," Robert told me.

Paul…

"Annie! Come back here, what's wrong?" I yelled after her but it was no use.

I almost ran after her in just my boxers but thought better of it and threw on some pants and a shirt. I left the house in a hurry. I didn't even know where she would be, but starting at the Cullen's house was a good start.

I used Annie's bike and got there in record time. I walked in to only find Jasper and Carlisle standing on separate sides of the room. I took a seat on the couch and looked at Jasper. He shrugged.

"Esme and Alice went to find Rosalie." Carlisle told me.

So we were going to wait.

The morning sun faded into the night and despite my best efforts I fell into a restless sleep I woke up as Esme and Alice were helping a sobbing Rosalie into the house. Edward and Bella had joined us as well.

"What's going on?" I asked and they all looked confused.

"We were hoping you would know." Carlisle told me.

"Rose, please tell me what is going on." Esme begged.

"They… they took…. Emmett's gone!" She wailed and the room went still.

"Who did?" Edward growled.

"Robert." Alice answered. "And you will never guess who he is working with." She said and we all watched her. "Aro."

Esme gasped and Carlisle shook his head.

"We have to go after them." Edward said.

"No. Not all of us." Alice said and then her eyes glazed over and Edward gasped. "How were you able to see that?" She asked Edward and he still looked like he was trying to digest what he saw.

"How long have you known?" he asked her and Alice looked away. "How long Alice?"

"For two years, and you can see why she didn't want anyone to know."

"Stop! Just tell me." Rose cried.

"I don't think…" Edward started but Rose shot him a dark look.

"Rose I keep on having a vision of Annie dying, saving us." Alice whispered and I felt like I was shoved under water.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move and nothing would process.

"She said it is either her or all of us and she sacrifices herself." Alice continued.

I looked around and noticed everyone staring at me.

"If we can't all go after her, who does go?" Bella asked.

"I only see Paul, Emmett and Rose there. Bella you and Edward will have to stay here, if they see Bella they will not let her go and that will cause other problems. Carlisle, Aro doesn't have a problem with you and if he sees you it could cause him to feel that your clan is a danger to him and he will want to destroy us. And Jazz, it is okay. I understand." She finished. I didn't quite understand it but I didn't care, we had to go.

"So me you and Rose, then let's go." I told her, because I was going to do everything to change that vision.

Alice…

The flight was miserable. Especially since I had the vision of everyone going home, everyone except Annie. Rose was a little relieved Emmett was okay, but devastated that Annie was not I the vision and Paul…

Well Paul was bound and determined that I was wrong.

I hoped he was right.

By the time we actually got there I was anxious. What if Annie didn't come home?

She had become such a permanent figure in all our lives that I couldn't imagine a life without her. My mind kept on going back to Paul and what would become of him if she didn't come home with us.

I couldn't even imagine it.

Paul followed us to the entrance, and I could tell he was nervous.

Things were different in the city, the sky was darker. No people littered the streets. It was strange. We cautiously walked to the entrance that Annie took me to last time and I led Rosalie and Paul in. the doors opened automatically and we entered the room. Last time it was empty, but not this time. Just about every vampire was in here, and now they were staring at us.

Most of them wrinkled their noses at Paul. I could faintly hear Annie's heartbeat, so I knew she was okay for now. Rose and Paul obviously noticed the same thing.

Paul relaxed a little and then headed straight for the doors that we went into last time. A vampire names Felix grabbed his arm before he could reach the door.

"No one is allowed to enter." He warned and a very angry Paul, who was now shaking, ripped his arm from the vampires grasp and dared him to stop him with a deadly look.

I swear he even made his teeth grow slightly, because the look on Felix's face was utter terror. We entered the room and much to my surprise we saw Emmett and Annie were the only ones in the room. Well almost, Luke was in there as well I finally noticed. He was obviously having a private conversation with Annie, but that didn't stop Paul from bounding over to her and wrapping her in a hug. Luke looked at her left hand in disgust and left. Then I noticed a small ring placed on her ring finger.

Paul held on to her like she was his life line and on the opposite side of the room Emmett and Rose were doing the same. I missed Jasper, but all these emotions may be the death of him. that was why I made him stay home.

After a minute, I realized about the same time Paul, did that Annie was not returning the hug.

He pulled away holding on to her shoulders when we noticed she was crying.

"I am so sorry Paul." She whispered.

I watched as she pulled him down and kissed him lightly on the lips then rested her cheek against his.

"I will never forget you." she said so low that I barely heard it and before I could realize what she was doing Paul dropped to an unconscious heap on the floor.

His breathing was steady as Annie stared down at him sobbing. She leaned down and placed the ring on her finger in his pocket.

"What did you do?" I screeched and she flinched.

"Just take him and go; please you all have to go." She begged and all three of us stood our ground. "Please don't make me, don't make me make you leave."

"Annie, no offense but I would like to see you try." Emmett said with a smirk.

"I will miss all of you terribly." She said then turned away from us.

My legs started to ache, and my head started to hurt slightly. I couldn't figure it out until I saw Emmett go to pick up Paul. She was making us leave.

Rose started protesting, as did I, but then I found that I had no urge to talk. My head screamed and I could feel my heart breaking for her as she was forced to banish us from her life so ours would be saved. I saw Aro walk in as the doors shut, but we continued to walk. We walked until we were outside of the city and Emmett was finally able to put a conked out Paul down. We all stood there unsure of what to do next when Paul started to wake up. Once he opened his eyes he jumped to his feet.

"What the fuck?" he yelled and none of us acknowledged him. "Where am I? Why am I with you? A bunch of blood suckers." He finished making Rosalie and Emmett flinch. After all Paul had become family to the three of us so hearing him use such a rude name hurt.

"You don't know why you are here at all?" Emmett asked.

"If I did I wouldn't have asked." He said. "Stupid Leech." He muttered.

"She deserves whatever she gets in there." Rose said, but as soon as it came out she gasped and covered her mouth.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. We knew she didn't mean it, but what if we could have helped.

"Did you kidnap me?" Paul asked.

"Shut the fuck up." Emmett told him. To my surprise Paul did. "What do we do?"

"We do what she said, and leave." I told them and rose frowned at me.

So we started to walk. Paul followed silently behind us. He was unsure if we would kill him or not so he kept his distance, but knew we were his way home.

We walked for hours. More or less just wondering. Paul would hurl insults each time anyone tried to make conversation do we just stopped talking.

We heard Paul stop, probably to go pee. We continued to walk not wanting to disturb him when I heard him call my name.

"Alice!" he said again and I ran back to where he was, Rose and Emmett on my tail.

He was holding the ring in his fingers and just staring at it as the last bit of sunrays bathed it in light.

"Paul?" Rose asked.

"We have to go back." he whispered.

"How is this possible?" Rose asked me.

"Because he imprinted with his heart not his head." Emmett said quietly and we were stunned with his insight.

"She made me forget." Paul said, but Rose was quick to fix it.

"So you wouldn't get hurt."

"I told her I could never forget." He said.

Without anyone saying anything we started to run back. Since we walked before it only took an hour to get back. Paul rushed to the same place we went to before and we followed closely.

The once packed room was empty and we slowed to a walk. You could hear voices from the other room.

"Drink it!" We could hear Robert yell. "Or we will kill her."

"No! Don't, you know they can't." Annie screamed.

The doors were open and we entered the room. Robert stood next to Luke who was holding a half empty vial. Felix was holding Annie a few feet away while Aro and Marcus watched from their chairs.

They seemed oblivious to us.

"Felix." Aro said and Felix leaned down and licked Annie's neck then bared his teeth.

Luke took the stopper off of the vial.

"Luke Stop!" Annie screamed. "Please don't."

Aro nodded and Felix went to bite down on Annie's neck.

Emmett and Paul ran toward him but stopped when nothing happened. Felix's teeth couldn't break her skin.

Luke looked relieved Paul looked happy and lovesick and Robert looked pissed.

"You can't die, you weren't lying." He said and turned to Luke. "But you can."

He thrust a blade into Luke's abdomen and we watched in horror as it sunk into his skin.

Robert grabbed his shoulder as he thrust the knife in deeper. "I have been lacing your deer blood with the toxin my old friend." He turned the knife then pushed Luke off of his blade.

Annie threw Felix off her with such force he smacked the back wall and ran to Luke.

"Oh god Luke, don't die." She cried and the room just watched the incredibly intimate moment with horror.

All except Robert, who looked delighted.


	28. Immortal: I Forever Love you Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_Another crossroad I have come upon today_

_I choose my own path I choose my own path_

_You call me ignorant I slam your disdain_

_I was your lab rat, but I won't take that_

_Hold your breath and close your eyes as you walk down the line_

_Innocence will pull us through_

_And I will be just fine_

_Seasons After: Through Tomorrow_

_Re-cap (Alice POV):_

"_You can't die, you weren't lying." He said and turned to Luke. "But you can."_

_He thrust a blade into Luke's abdomen and we watched in horror as it sunk into his skin._

_Robert grabbed his shoulder as he thrust the knife in deeper. "I have been lacing your deer blood with the toxin my old friend." he turned the knife then pushed Luke off of his blade. _

_Annie threw Felix off her with such force he smacked the back wall and ran to Luke._

"_Oh god Luke, don't die." She cried and the room just watched the incredibly intimate moment with horror._

_All except Robert, who looked delighted._

Alice…

"Always loved you." Luke choked out.

"You can't leave me. Luke stay with me." she cried harder. "I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready for you to leave."

She tried to stop the bleeding. I wasn't sure exactly where all the blood was coming from. After all he didn't have blood, but it was possible that the toxin Robert mentioned made him more than weak.

"You were there for me through so much and I love you for that. I will miss you." Annie whispered.

Luke went limp, causing Annie to collapse on his chest and cry. Paul looked like he was on the verge of tears himself.

"Robert you will throw away a friendship that is 558 years old, and for what?" Marcus asked.

"Power Marcus." He replied.

"Luke never did harm to you." Marcus said.

"You don't understand. Neither of you ever will. Power is everything. We have a carefully bred solider here. Able to do anything, mind control. And she is unstoppable, nothing will kill her."

"You just killed Luke, what in your fucking twisted brain makes you think I will ever follow you or help you again?" Annie asked from the floor.

"I can kill them all; with that power you will do whatever I want."

"I will do one thing for you, I will kill you."

"Enough of this. Robert I didn't know you were going to go to such extremes for this. It has to end." Marcus told him.

"Now Marcus, I think that we are over reacting about this. Robert has his point." Aro said walking over to where Luke was lying.

"He has no point and if you are considering this I think that you need to step down."

"I think you are weak. Compassion does not get you anything, power does." Robert said.

I watched as Aro walked over to Luke's body and bent down.

"Don't touch him." Annie growled.

He glared at her and reached for him. "Touch him and I will kill you."

"Robert told me of you weakness. You couldn't kill anything." he told her.

Aro reached for a knife and drew the blade across Luke's cheek. The skin sliced open as if he were human. Though no blood spilled from it.

Suddenly Aro let out a strangled cry and landed no his back. He thrashed for a moment before going still and not moving. Annie stood and turned to her father.

She just killed him, like that. Without even touching him. That scared me.

"You killed him?" Robert asked in wonder.

"I was a carefully bred, and you never took the time to figure out exactly what I can do." She growled at him and his smirk faded.

"Robert, enough. You need to leave." Marcus said as he had a few vampires take Aro's body out of the room. "Too many have died and their deaths are on your hands."

"Enough." A voice said from behind Marcus and Annie spun around.

Caius walked into the room. I had not seen him much and was surprised at how young he looked compared to his brothers.

"Ah dear brother, you surely will be able to talk some sense into Robert." Marcus said relieved.

"Robert works for me." Caius laughed then he looked to Annie.

"Anberliegh my dear, I haven't seen you since you were a baby." He smiled and that smile made me feel uneasy.

"You killed my mother." Annie whispered.

The room went still.

Paul…

They brought me here to kill me. I wanted to phase into wolf form but I knew that wasn't the best idea right now. Do I just follow the three leeches around while they all looked devastated.

What were they so sad about anyway? I didn't even know they still had feelings. I wanted to see if I could hear the pack, to figure out where I was.

The second any of them tried anything I would change and rip them to shreds. Thinking of it made me smile.

We had been walking for a while when I put my hands in my pockets and felt something in one of the pockets. A bright set of blues eyes flashed before me and I stopped. I pulled out the mysterious object and gasped as I looked at it.

More images flashed before me. The same set of eyes in the face of a stunning women. The same face laughing, smiling, glaring, and the same face looking at me with an enormous amount of love.

Anberliegh.

This ring was on her finger.

Emmett, Rose, and Alice were still walking. I had been horrible to them, but it was my fault. Annie made me forget.

Annie made me forget. Why?

"Alice?" I whispered. "Alice!"

They ran back to me.

"Paul?" Rose asked and I can tell that I hurt them.

"We have to go back." I pleaded with them.

"How is this possible?" Rose asked turning to Alice.

"Because he imprinted with his heart not his head." Emmett explained. That explanation sounded as good as any, and then it hit me again.

"She made me forget."

"So you wouldn't get hurt." Rose told me.

I guess I understood, but for now I had to get her. We went back and ran into the same room; I almost didn't notice how empty it was. Then we heard voices.

"Drink it!" We could hear Robert yell. "Or we will kill her."

"No! Don't, you know they can't." Annie screamed.

What I saw made me see red, and my blood boil. A vampire had Annie held back in the corner of the room. Luke was holding a small bottle and more vampires were sitting at the front of the room. Robert grinned at me so I glared at him. My muscles started to tremor.

"Felix." Aro said and Felix leaned down and licked Annie's neck then bared his teeth.

Luke took the stopper off of the vial.

"Luke Stop!" Annie screamed. "Please don't."

Aro nodded and Felix went to bite down on Annie's neck.

I started to him and saw Emmett do the same. But we stopped when his teeth crashed against her skin. Oh, thank god. I knew my girl was unbreakable.

"You can't die, you weren't lying. But you can." Then Robert stabbed Luke. I heard Annie gasp and I much as I didn't like him, I felt the pain too.

"I have been lacing your deer blood with the toxin me old friend." Robert said as Annie threw off Felix and ran to Luke.

The rest of her words rang through my head.

"Oh god, Luke, don't die."

And Luke's. "Always loved you."

"You can't leave me. Luke stay with me. I'm not ready for this." She was crying and I wanted nothing more than to hold her, but I couldn't move.

"You were there for me through so much and I love you for that. I will miss you." Annie whispered. Then, Luke died.

All my wishing he would be gone forever filled me with guilt at the look on Annie's face.

"Robert you will throw away a friendship that is 558 years old, and for what?" Marcus asked.

"Power Marcus." He replied.

"Luke never did harm to you." Marcus said.

"You don't understand. Neither of you ever will. Power is everything. We have a carefully bred solider here. Able to do anything, mind control. And she is unstoppable, nothing will kill her."

No, my girl wasn't like that. She wasn't just an experiment, she was my everything.

"You just killed Luke, what in your fucking twisted brain makes you think I will ever follow you or help you again?" Annie asked from the floor.

"I can kill them all, with that power you will do whatever I want."

"I will do one thing for you, I will kill you."

"Enough of this. Robert I didn't know you were going to go to such extremes for this. It has to end." Marcus told him.

"Now Marcus, I think that we are over reacting about this. Robert has his point." Aro said walking over to where Luke was laying.

"He has no point and if you are considering this I think that." Marcus started but Robert cut him off.

"I think you are weak. Compassion does not get you anything, power does." Robert said.

"Don't touch him." Annie growled.

He glared at her and reached for him. "Touch him and I will kill you."

"Robert told me of you weakness'. You couldn't kill anything." he told her.

Aro cut Luke's cheek then he let out a strangled cry and landed no his back. He thrashed for a moment before going still and not moving. Don't fuck with my girl.

"You killed him?" Robert asked.

"I was a carefully bred, and you never took the time to figure out exactly what I can do." Like I said.

"Robert, enough. You need to leave." Marcus said as he had a few vampires take Aro's body out of the room. "Too many have died and their deaths are on your hands."

"Enough." A voice said from behind Marcus and Annie spun around.

"Ah dear brother, you surely will be able to talk some sense into Robert." Marcus said relieved.

"Robert works for me." Caius laughed then he looked to Annie.

"Anberliegh my dear, I haven't seen you since you were a baby." He said smiling at her like he won.

"You killed my mother." Annie whispered.

I stopped breathing.

Annie…

"You killed my mother." I whispered as a man I now knew as Caius. He had been hiding in plain sight the whole time. Right under my nose. I never noticed him because he was always the least worrisome of the three leaders. Now I knew Aro was and Caius were the worst.

He just stood there smiling at me and I felt like I was going to throw up. So much anger welled up inside me that I felt as though I would pass out.

I knew one thing, I wanted this man dead.

"It amazes me what people will do for love. It really does. What is the point of protecting someone when you know they are going to die anyway? Just like with Luke, and now you are protecting your little family. They are going to die Annie. Just wait."

I stood tall. Knowing that if I showed no fear he would get nervous. And he was.

"You miss her don't you? I remember the day your mother died."

"So do I." I told him.

"You were there then. I knew it." he whispered to himself.

I was across the room in seconds and grabbed his throat with my hand.

"Marcus!" he gasped but Marcus shrugged.

"I apologize brother, but I fear she is right." he said.

"Robert." He managed to get our next.

Robert decided to do a hostage thing and go for Paul.

_Phase._ I sent to Paul and he smiled.

In seconds he was in his wolf form causing Robert to freeze in his spot.

"A shape-shifter Annie? Really?" Robert asked.

He ran for the door, stopping just before he left. "I will see you again my daughter. Next time I will not underestimate you."

I felt sick to my stomach, whether it was the toxin they forced me to drink earlier or the fact that I knew Roberts words were true I didn't know. I turned my attention back to Caius.

"I remember exactly how you killed my mother. For years I dreamt about killing you. All the different ways I could make you suffer. Then I realized this is what you want. For me to kill you and it be quick." She smiled a little. "My mother would hate this, but you have not only ruined my life but many others. I am going to make you hate blood. You will starve until you find a vampire that will be kind enough to kill you."

I knew that the second he figured out that I could make him hate blood he would order the guard to kill him. He would be dead in two days. Now I just had to find my father, but I knew he would find me soon enough. I would kill him with my bare hands.

Marcus assured me that he would rule different than his power hungry brothers. He knew that there ways of doing things were wrong he just never bothered to change them.

"Go home, I will be there soon. I need to do something." I told everyone as I looked at Luke.

I needed to bury him next to my mother. As they left no one protested. Not even Paul, but I guess he knew that I needed time.

I finished filling the hole I had dug for Luke. My powers were weakened by the toxin I was forced to ingest, but as time went on I could feel them returning. It was almost worth drinking it, to feel normal.

I stayed there for days. Unable to move. I knew I needed to get back and see my family, then find my father and end him, but as I sat between my mother and Luke's grave I wished my life was different.

I wanted nothing more than to be human right then. So much hurt filled me. I needed Paul I needed to go see him.

First I needed to go to the house where I was born. To where it all started. I made the short run to the old abandoned place. It was falling apart. Dust covered everything.

I stood in the living room, or what was left of it when I heard someone.

"I figured I would find you here." Robert said from the doorway. "Feeling sentimental?"

I walked over to him and wrapped my hand around his throat.

"So killing one parent wasn't enough you want us both dead?" he asked.

I dropped him.

"Caius killed my mother, you know that. Did you ever even love her?" I asked him.

"I believe I did, but then when she had you that was all she cared about. Even though she promised she wouldn't. She forgot her promise to me. How she could actually see you as more than just an experiment I will never understand."

My hand was around his throat again.

"Before you kill me, do you want to know what has become of your family?" he smirked.

"What?" I asked squeezing harder.

"Kill me and you will never know," he teased.

He was lying. I knew he was. At least that is what I told myself as I ripped him apart and burnt him inside that horrible house. The whole time panic threatening to crush me. My powers were still weak, and I was unable to see anything. Once the fire was out I went home as fast as I could, fearful of what I would find.


	29. Immortal: I Forever Love You Chapter 28

****I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!****

**Chapter 28: Bella**

_So hard to let go  
>And I still hear the sound<br>Of your voice singin' in my head  
>I can't surrender<br>'Cause the rope's slowly coming apart  
>But hangin' by a thread<br>It's gone on  
>For too long<br>And this is it  
>So take a look into my eyes one last time<br>So we never forget  
>The way we were before<br>When we came alive at the moment we met  
>This is still worth fighting<br>Still worth fighting for  
><em>_Still Worth Fighting For: My Darkest Days_

Esme watched from the lobby of the airport as the plane carrying the rest of our family touched down. When it came to a stop she let out a breath and I hadn't realized that she wasn't breathing. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her. Relief flooded us when we saw Emmett and Rose exit the plane. Alice ran off running into jaspers arms. I was looking outside when I heard Edward gasp. Looking over I found the reason why.

Paul excited the plane… alone. His face unreadable as he made his way straight through the crowd. Not stopping once to look at any of us. Rose chased after him and we looked to Alice and Emmett for answers. Emmett shook his head.

"In the car." Alice whispered and we left.

Edward and I got into a car with Jasper and Alice, while the other five got into the other car.

"What happened over there Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Long story short. Robert killed Luke. Caius killed Annie's mother. Annie killed Caius and Aro. Annie stayed to bury Luke and Marcus is now the ruler of it all, Robert vowed to get revenge on Annie and she will be home in a few days." Alice finished. By the look on Edwards face, there was so much more.

Jasper sighed, "So she is coming home?"

"Yes, I don't know in what state though." I had an idea of what it would be, especially with Luke gone.

We were quiet the rest of the way there and eventually pulled up in front of our home.

"Paul, you are welcome to stay with us, Annie's room is your room." Esme offered.

Paul nodded and started to walk inside while the rest of us just stood there and shared glances.

That was until we heard Paul yell from the house.

We ran in our home to see Robert looking at pictures on the wall and Paul writhing in pain on the ground.

"Carlisle, the man that stood in as a father to my daughter. Oh how I wished I envied you." He said never looking at us.

Esme ran to Paul. "What did you do to him?" She screamed.

"Just gave him an injection of something that's all. Don't worry, he will stay alive long enough for Annie to get back. Then he will die. She will lose her soul mate just like I lost mine. Both being her fault, huh." He said tossing an empty syringe to Carlisle.

Emmett charge after him but Robert was gone before he could get to him.

"Move him upstairs, I am going to figure out what this is," Carlisle said.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward moved him to Annie's room. He was no longer thrashing, but you could tell he was still in pain.

"We need to call Sam," Alice said and left the room.

Carlisle was next to Edward shaking his head. "I don't know what it is, I don't want to give him any for the pain it might poison him." Then to himself, "Annie where are you?"

That was the thought on everyone's mind, where are you Annie?

Annie…

My powers were still weakened, and the horror of what was at my home haunted me. As I pulled up in the rental car a sense of despair filled me.

Sam and Jacob stood near the front door, and before I was out of the car Carlisle was striding to the car.

"Annie," he sighed in relief. "Robert showed up and injected him with this." He shoved a syringe in my hands and I followed him into the house. "He is obviously in pain, but I am afraid to give him anything for the pain. Afraid that it might poison him more. Right now he is still unconscious. I don't know what to do. Robert said he would die after you got back."

My mind tried to process through all he was saying.

"Carlisle, my abilities are weakened from an elixir my father made me drink. Who did he inject?" I asked him. Knowing the answer, but having to hear it.

We were stopped in front of my bedroom door. Carlisle wore a grim look on his face as he opened the door.

Paul lay on my bed, and my heart broke. I felt my arms drop to my side as walked closer to him tears falling down my face. As I could hear his heartbeat failing.

"Annie what do we do?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, I- I don't know." I whispered through my tears.

My brain was working fast, but not fast enough. I was still sluggish. I needed a pick-me-up.

Hours later I was pacing in the kitchen. Carlisle standing next to me and the rest of the family in the living room.

"Carlisle I need human blood." I told him.

Without questioning he left, off to the hospital no doubt.

"Edward, Emmett I will need you, and Alice and Jasper." I said into the living room.

The whole family started to follow me to my room, but I told them to wait downstairs.

Not too much later Carlisle was back and the six of us were standing in my room.

"Carlisle I am going to drink this." He went to stop me but I held up my hand. "Now it will make me pass out, I need you to draw blood from me. As much as you possibly can. Until my heart stops."

"No!" Edward growled.

"Just shut up and listen. The blood in my stomach will absorb into me and kick start my heart." Carlisle looked at me. "Now Carlisle take everything and inject it into Paul. Alice I need you here to watch and see if you can see anything, Jasper you will need to keep Paul calm when he wakes up, chances are he won't wake up friendly. Edward, I need you to take my body away. The second his heart beat picks up. And Emmett, you need to restrain him if it comes to it. Edward once you take me away, come back and help Emmett."

They all stared at me, "Do you all understand?" I asked, they nodded and I grabbed the bag of blood. It probably wouldn't kick start my heart, Carlisle knew that. I had to save Paul.

I focused on Paul's heartbeat as I drank the blood. Darkness enveloping me.

Alice…

I silently sobbed as Annie told us her plan. I did as she asked and tried to search the future, but she and Paul were nothing. Their futures were blank.

Annie opened the bag and we all held our breaths. We didn't need a blood crazy vampire on top of all this. She brought the bag to her lips and drank the entire bag.

She stood there for a few seconds before she passed out. She looked at me right in the eyes before she fainted and I had my first vision.

Bright sky blue eyes smiled at me, but they were in the face of a young girl. A girl with a darker complexion than Annie. As soon as it was there it faded to black as Carlisle took the last of Annie's blood and her heart stopped. Her future disappeared.

I came out of my vision as Carlisle started to infuse Annie's blood into him. Just as she said, Paul's heart rate started to pick-up and Edward took Annie out of the room. Seconds later he was back standing next to Carlisle.

"I am sensing some hostility," jasper said and Emmett started to hold Paul down.

"He is waking up," Edward said copying Emmett.

The blood was finished and Carlisle quickly withdrew his needle.

Paul's scream filled the air as he stared to thrash and fight against Edward and Emmett. Jasper and Carlisle joined them while jasper tried to keep him calm.

Eventually the thrashing stopped and when Paul just lay there they let him go. He sat up and looked at all of us.

"What happened?" He asked. His voice was gravely.

Carlisle told him everything.

"Where is Annie?" He asked Edward.

"In Esme and Carlisle's room. Once you were awake we were going to move her back in here. Esme is with her now." He told him.

Paul went to get Annie and we all went downstairs to give him some privacy.

An hour later he joined us and walked right up to Carlisle.

"She isn't waking up is she?" he whispered.

The room went silent as waited for his response.

Carlisle looked away. "I don't see how."

"You let her do this knowing she would die?" Edward asked. Carlisle sighed.

Just then I had another vision. Paul in a tuxedo dancing with a girl in a white dress. Dancing with Annie.

"Yes I did, because she would have died if he did." He told us.

Paul went to the windows and stared out them.

"Annie isn't dead Edward." I said and Paul turned to me.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"I keep on seeing her. The first was just her; the second was at a wedding." I explained.

"Our wedding?" Paul asked. I nodded. "When?" he asked.

I shrugged. That I didn't know.

Later in the day Esme and I were sitting with Annie. The family had taken turns.

"Esme I saw something else, but it faded to black. So I felt it was best to keep it to myself." I told her.

"What?" she asked concerned.

"I think I saw a child." I whispered.

She set her hand on mine.

"It was probably best you kept that to yourself," She nodded

Annie's heart stayed silent for two days.

Carlisle was sitting with her when the faintest heart beat could be heard from her chest.

A week later it slowed back down. We were all sitting in the living room listening when Paul walk down the stairs.

Paul…

I couldn't bear to see her like this. It was wrong. Her heartbeat was growing even fainter. Probably because the blood she drank was wearing off. I stood up and placed her ring back on the night stand next to her bed. I went downstairs. Something had to be done.

"Is there anything we can try?" I asked them.

"I have been entertaining a few ideas," Carlisle said.

I just stared at him.

"If one of us bit her," he started.

"It could work, but only if you did Carlisle," Edward said. "You were the only one bitten by her."

"That is the best thing I have heard," Rosalie said. Then silence fell.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Alice asked.

In the mist of us agreeing, no one noticed the disappearance of the heartbeat from the second floor.

"No," I whispered and we all ran up there.

My heart broke as my eyes searched the room. To find it empty.

She was alive.

She was gone.

She took my ring.

Tears poured out of my eyes as I smiled then ran out of the house.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"She took the ring," I heard Edward say as I ran out the front door and to her bike.

For the next four hours I searched for her. At my house, Jacobs, Bella's, the beach, the café. Now with the sun setting I stood at the cliffs looking over the water.

I felt someone next to me.

"I want to get married right here. At sunset," Annie whispered.

I looked down at her and grabbed her hand.

"I would like that," I whispered back.

I couldn't bear it; I dropped to my knees and pulled her toward me. She sank down with me and I just listened to her strong heartbeat, she was cooler than normal. I started to sob as I clutched her to me.

"Shhhh," she whispered. "Never again, Paul. I love you."

"I love you." I told her back then kissed her like never before.


	30. Immortal: I Forever Love You Epilougue

****I Own Nothing Twilight. S.M. Does. Enjoy!****

**Epilogue- June 15,2019: Unknown**

Her killing her father meant that the last of my little pawns were now extinguished. Yes she was strong, but I was stronger still.

Anberliegh thought that she was now free. My lips twitched into a small smile. She was the furthest from free. That toxin she took would only continue to increase he powers.

It would also hurt her, unless she took the antidote on a regular basis. An antidote that only I had.

I watched from the forest as she celebrated her wedding to the dog, the abomination, knowing that within time the toxin would take its toll. When it did I would find her and make my presence known.

Let I be known that I was, _I am, _the mastermind behind _Her_.

I never wanted a weapon like her father did, no.

I wanted my queen. And my queen she will be.

In a few short months when she finds out she is with child the first episode will hit.

She will comply with my orders if she wants her unborn daughter to live.

I watched her as her eyes suddenly locked with mine. She couldn't see me, but no doubt she could feel a small part of me.

Her husband kissed her on the neck and she looked away laughing. I turned back and started to head to my home.

Three months I shall be back.

Three short months.

"Till then my queen."

**A/N: Well that is it. I added this part because another part of the story has been brewing in my head. Part two is in the thought process and I have no clue when I will start writing. Hope that this story was enjoyable. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
